Una Historia Casi Divertida
by AlexRom
Summary: Al igual que muchos adolescentes ambiciosos de Nueva York, Rachel Berry ve la entrada al Secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional de Manhattan como el pasaje a su futuro. Decidida a tener éxito en la vida Rachel estudia noche y día para sacar A en el examen de ingreso, y lo hace. Ahí es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse de locos. ADAPTACION.
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

Al igual que muchos adolescentes ambiciosos de Nueva York, Rachel Berry ve la entrada al Secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional de Manhattan como el pasaje a su futuro. Decidida a tener éxito en la vida (lo que significa entrar en la escuela secundaria correcta para entrar en la universidad adecuada para hacer el trabajo) Rachel estudia noche y día para sacar A en el examen de ingreso, y lo hace. Ahí es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse de locos.

En su nueva escuela, Rachel se da cuenta de que no es brillante en comparación a los otros niños, es sólo una chica promedio, y tal vez ni siquiera eso. Pronto ve su futuro perfecto desmoronase. El estrés se convierte en insoportable y Rachel deja de comer y dormir, hasta que, una noche, casi se mata.

El episodio suicida de Rachel hizo que la ingresaran en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde sus nuevos vecinos son: un transexual adicto al sexo, una chica que ha marcado su propia cara con unas tijeras, y el elegido por sí mismo, Presidente Armelio. Allí, aislada de las presiones aplastantes de la escuela y los amigos, Rachel es finalmente capaz de enfrentarse a las fuentes de su ansiedad.

Bueno volví jjjjj con esta nueva adaptación que me fue recomendada por **Tati4137 **espero que les guste tanto a ustedes como a ella y como me gusto a mi jjjj…

Espero sus reviews nos leemos en unas horas más….

Aquí siendo la 1:14 am…. Texcoco de Mora, México D.F

Les dejo mi facebook

estoy como Gaby RB foto donde tengo puesta un sueter de estrellas muy colorido y una blusa blanca con numero 84

por si quieren darme una opinión o lo que sea charlar si quieren jjjj bueno no vemos….


	2. DÓNDE ESTOY Primera Parte

DONDE ESTOY

Es tan difícil hablar cuando quieres matarte. Eso está por encima y más allá de todo lo demás, y no es una queja mental... es algo físico, como es físicamente difícil abrir la boca y hacer que las palabras salgan. No salen suaves y en conjunción con tu cerebro como las personas normales lo hacen; vienen en trozos como si vinieran de un dispensador de hielos; te tropiezas en ellas mientras se acumulan detrás de tu labio inferior. Así que solo te quedas callada.

— ¿Alguna vez has notado como en todos los anuncios de la televisión, las personas están viendo televisión? —dice mi amigo.

—Pásala, hijo. —dice mi otro amigo.

—No, es verdad. —mi otro, otro amigo dice.

—Siempre hay alguien en un sofá, a menos que el comercial sea de alergias y estén en un campo...

—O en un caballo en la playa.

—Esos anuncios siempre son de herpes.

Risas.

— ¿Cómo es que siquiera le dices a alguien que tienes eso? —ese es Puck. Esta es su casa. - Sí que debe de ser una conversación extraña: - Oye, antes de que hagamos esto, deberías saber...

—A tu mamá no le importó anoche.

— ¡Ohhhh!

— ¡Hijo!

Puck le da un golpe a Ronny, el antagonista. Ronny es pequeño y usa joyería; una vez me dijo: "Rachel, cuando un hombre se pone su primer pieza de joyería, no hay vuelta atrás". Él regresa el golpe con la mano en donde tiene el gran brazalete de oro; este golpea el reloj de Puck haciendo un ruido metálico.

—Hijo, ¿qué estás intentando hacerle a mi oro? —Ronny sacude su muñeca y dirige su atención a la marihuana.

Siempre hay marihuana en la casa de Puck; tiene una habitación con un sistema de ventilación totalmente independiente y una puerta con seguro que sus padres podían rentar como otro apartamento. La resina se vislumbra en el interruptor de la luz y el cobertor de su cama está marcado con círculos negros. Allí hay manchas, también, relucientes manchas que indican ciertas actividades que toman lugar entre Puck y su novia. Las miro (las manchas, luego a la pareja). Estoy celosa. Luego otra vez, estoy más que celosa.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Quieres?

Me la pasan, envuelta en un conciso sistema de entrega, pero la paso. Estoy haciendo un experimento con mi cerebro. Estoy viendo si tal vez la marihuana es el problema; tal vez eso es lo que entró y me robó. Hago esto muy de vez en cuando; por unas cuantas semanas, y entonces fumo un montón de marihuana, sólo para saber si es la carencia lo que me ha robado.

— ¿Estás bien, mujer?

Ese debería de ser mi nombre. Podría ser como una superhéroe: Estás Bien Mujer.

—Ah... —Me tropiezo.

—No molestes, Rachel —dice Ronny—. Está en la zona Rachel. Está Rachel-ando.

—Sí —Muevo los músculos que me hacen sonreír—. Sólo estoy... un poco... ya sabes.

¿Ves cómo funcionan las palabras? Traicionan tu boca y se alejan.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Marley. Marley es la novia de Puck. Está en contacto físico con Puck todo el tiempo. En este momento está en el suelo junto a su pierna. Tiene ojos grandes.

—Estoy bien —le digo. El brillo azul de la pantalla plana en frente de nosotros se refleja en sus ojos mientras vuelve la vista de vuelta. Estamos viendo un especial de naturaleza en el océano profundo.

— ¡Santa mierda, mira eso, hijo! —Ronny dice, soplando humo. No sé cómo regresó a él tan pronto. Hay un pulpo gigante en la pantalla con orejas gigantes, translúcidas, aleteando en el agua a la luz fría de un sumergible.

—Los científicos han nombrado en broma a este espécimen Dumbo —dice el narrador de la televisión.

Sonrío para mí. Tengo un secreto: desearía ser Dumbo el Pulpo. Adaptado a las temperaturas congelantes del océano profundo, andaría por allí abajo en paz. Las grandes preocupaciones de mi vida serían sobre qué tipo de recubrimiento del fondo podría alimentarme, no es muy diferente de ahora, además, no tendría depredadores naturales; pero tampoco tengo ninguno ahora, y eso no me ha hecho mucho bien. Pero repentinamente tiene sentido: me gustaría estar bajo el océano, como un pulpo.

—Ahora regreso —digo, levantándome de mi lugar en el sofá el cuál Scruggs, un amigo que fue relegado al suelo, inmediatamente reclama, deslizándose en un fluido movimiento.

—Perdiste tu lugar. —dice.

—Yo...

—Demasiado tarde.

Me encojo de hombros y paso por encima de ropas y piernas hacia la puerta estilo principal color beige del apartamento; la cruzo y luego a la derecha: el cálido baño de Puck.

Tengo un sistema con los baños. Paso un montón de tiempo en ellos. Son santuarios, espacios públicos de paz esparcidos en todo el mundo para personas como yo. Cuando entro al de Puck, continúo mi rutina normal de perder el tiempo. Apago la luz primero. Entonces suspiro. Entonces me giro, encaro la puerta que acabo de cerrar, me bajo los pantalones, y me dejo caer en el retrete... no me siento, me dejo caer como un cadáver, sintiendo mi trasero acomodarse al asiento. Entonces, pongo mi cabeza entre las manos y exhalo, mientras, bueno, ya sabes, orino. Siempre intento disfrutarlo, sentirlo salir y darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo está haciendo algo que tiene que hacer, como comer, aun cuando no soy bueno en eso.

Entierro mi cara en mis manos y deseo que esto pasara para siempre porque se siente bien. Lo haces y termina solo. No necesita nada de planeación ni esfuerzo. No lo evitas. Eso estaría muy jodido, creo yo. Si tuvieras un problema tan grande como para no orinar. Como estar anoréxica, excepto que es con orina. Si te aguantas como un auto-castigo. Me pregunto ¿alguien hace eso?

Termino y descargo el retrete, buscando tras de mí, con la cabeza todavía gacha. Entonces me levanto y prendo la luz (¿Habrá notado alguien que estaba aquí en la oscuridad? ¿Vieron la ausencia de luz debajo de la puerta? ¿Marley habrá visto?). Entonces me veo en el espejo.

Me veo tan normal. Me veo como siempre me he visto, como me veía antes del otoño del año pasado. Cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Grandes cejas. Una larga y grande nariz, de alguna manera chueca. Pupilas que son naturalmente dilatadas, no por la marihuana, las cuales se entremezclan con el café oscuro para hacer de dos grandes ojos, hoyos en mí. Esta es Rachel.

Y siempre me veo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Abro la llave del agua caliente y la echo en mi cara para sentir algo. En unos pocos segundos voy a tener que regresar y enfrentar al grupo. Pero puedo sentarme en el retrete en la oscuridad un poco más, ¿o no? Siempre logro hacer que un viaje al baño dure cinco minutos.

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer Cap. espero y les guste…

Que tengan un lindo día…

Nos leemos mañana…


	3. DÓNDE ESTOY segunda parte

DONDE ESTOY

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta la Dra. Minerva.

Su oficina tiene una estantería como todas las oficinas de loqueros. Solía no querer llamarlos loqueros, pero ahora que he pasado por muchos, me siento con derecho a hacerlo. Es un término de adultos y es despectivo; soy más de dos terceras partes adulta y soy bastante irrespetuosa así que ¡qué demonios!

Como todas las oficinas de loqueros, cualquiera, tiene La Biblioteca llena de lectura obligatoria. En primer lugar está el DSM, Manual de Diagnóstico Estadístico, que enumera todos los tipos de trastornos psicológicos conocidos por el ser humano, esa es una lectura divertida. Un libro muy grueso. No tengo un montón de lo que hay en él, sólo tengo una gran cosa, pero sé todo al respecto ya que le di un vistazo. Hay grandes cosas allí. Hay una enfermedad llamada la Maldición de Ondina, en la que el cuerpo pierde la capacidad de respirar involuntariamente. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Tienes que pensar "respira, respira" todo el tiempo, o dejarás de respirar. La mayoría de las personas que la padecen, mueren.

Si la loquera tiene clase, ella tendrá (la mayoría son ella, ocasionalmente un él) un montón de DSM, porque vienen en diferentes ediciones, III, IV y V son las más comunes. No creo que puedas encontrar un DSM II. Salió en 1963 o algo así. Toma como diez años en salir otro, y están trabajando en el VI.

Por Dios, podría ser un loquero.

Ahora, además de los DSM, hay una gran variedad de libros específicos sobre trastornos psiquiátricos, cosas como La Libertad de la Depresión; Ansiedad y ataques de Pánico: Sus Causas y Curas, y Los Siete Hábitos de Personas Altamente Efectivas. Siempre de tapa dura. No hay libros de bolsillo en el consultorio de un loquero. Por lo general, hay por lo menos un libro sobre el abuso sexual en la infancia, como El Corazón Herido; una loquera con quién fui me atrapó mirándolo y dijo, —Ese libro es sobre abuso sexual en la infancia.

Y yo estaba como... — ¿Ah sí?

Y dijo, —Es para personas quienes fueron víctima de abuso.

Y yo asentí.

— ¿Fuiste abusada?

Tenía un rostro un poco de señora con una mata de cabello blanco; nunca la volví a ver. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que no fui abusada. Si lo hubiese sido, las cosas hubiesen sido tan simples. Tendría una razón para estar en oficinas de loqueros. Tendría una justificación y algo en lo que trabajar. El mundo no iba a darme algo que ordenar.

—Estoy bien. Bueno, no estoy bien... Estoy aquí.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—Por supuesto.

—Has estado viniendo aquí por un tiempo.

La doctora Minerva siempre tiene conjuntos sorprendentes. No es que ella sea particularmente atractiva o bella, sólo que saca lo mejor de sí. Hoy tiene un suéter rojo y lápiz labial que es exactamente del mismo color rojo. Es como si hubiese ido a la tienda de pintura para hacerlos conjunto.

—Quisiera no tener que venir aquí.

—Bueno, estás en un proceso. ¿Cómo has estado?

Esa es su pregunta puntual. Los loqueros siempre tienen una pregunta puntual. He ido a unos que decían "¿Qué pasa?" "¿Cómo estamos?" E incluso "¿Qué está pasando en el mundo de Rachel?". Nunca cambian. Es como su cancioncilla.

—No me desperté bien hoy.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Dormí bien.

Se ve totalmente petrificada, mirando al frente. No sé cómo lo hacen. El rostro de psicopóquer. Los psicólogos deberían jugar póquer. Tal vez lo hacen. Tal vez son aquellos que ganan todo el dinero en TV. Después tienen el descaro de cobrarle a mi madre $120 dólares por hora. Son muy codiciosos.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?

—Estaba teniendo un sueño. No sé lo que era, pero cuando desperté, tuve esa horrible sensación de darme cuenta que estaba despierta. Me golpeó como un ladrillo en la ingle.

—Como un ladrillo en la ingle. Ya veo.

—No quería despertar. Estaba pasándolo mejor dormida. Y eso es realmente deprimente. Era como una pesadilla inversa, como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla y estás muy aliviada. Desperté en una pesadilla.

— ¿Y cuál es la pesadilla, Rachel?

—La vida.

—La vida es una pesadilla.

—Sí.

Nos detenemos. Momento cósmico, supongo. Oooooh, ¿es la vida realmente una pesadilla? Tenemos que pasar como diez segundos contemplando eso.

— ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que estabas despierta?

—Me quedé en cama.

Habían más cosas para decirle, cosas que guardé: Como el hecho de que estaba hambrienta en cama esa mañana. No había comido la noche anterior. Me fui a la cama cansada de las tareas y supe justo en el momento que golpeé la almohada que pagaría por eso en la mañana, que despertaría realmente hambrienta, que cruzaría la línea donde mi estómago se vuelve tan necesitado que no puedo comer nada. Me desperté y mi estómago estaba gritando, vaciándose a sí mismo bajo mi pequeño pecho. No quería hacer nada al respecto. No quería comer. La idea de comer me hería más. No podía pensar en nada, en ningún único elemento comestible, que fuese capaz de manejar, excepto el yogurt de café y estaba harta del yogurt de café.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi vientre, apreté los puños y los sostuve contra mi estómago como si estuviera rezando. Los puños empujaron mi estómago contra sí mismo y lo engañaron haciéndole pensar que estaba lleno. Sostuve esta posición, caliente, mi cerebro girando, los segundos zumbando. Sólo la pura gana, la única cosa que nunca me defraudó, me levantó de la cama cincuenta minutos más tarde.

—Me levanté cuando tuve que orinar.

—Ya veo.

—Eso fue genial.

—Te gusta orinar. Lo has mencionado antes.

—Sí. Es simple.

—Te gusta lo simple.

— ¿No le gusta a todo el mundo?

—Algunas personas crecen en la complejidad, Rachel.

—Bueno, yo no. Mientras caminaba por aquí, pensaba...Tengo esta fantasía de ser una mensajera en bicicleta.

—Ah.

—Sería sencillo, directo y me pagarían por eso. Sería un Ancla.

— ¿Qué hay de la escuela, Rachel? Tienes la escuela como un Ancla.

—La escuela está también por todo el lugar. Gira en un millón de cosas diferentes.

—Tus Tentáculos.

Tengo que darle crédito; la doctora Minerva captó mi jerga bastante rápido. Tentáculos es mi término... los tentáculos son las tareas del demonio que invaden mi vida. Como por ejemplo, mi clase de Historia Americana la semana pasada que me obligó a escribir un documento sobre las armas de la Guerra Revolucionaria, que me obligó a viajar al Museo Metropolitano para revisar algunas de las viejas armas, que me obligó a meterme en el metro, que me obligó a estar lejos de mi teléfono celular y correo electrónico durante 45 minutos, lo que significaba que no tuvimos la oportunidad de responder a un correo masivo enviado por mi profesor preguntando quién necesita crédito adicional, lo que significó que otros chicos se hicieron con el crédito adicional, lo que significaba que no iba a obtener un 98 en la clase, lo que significaba que no estaba ni cerca de una media de 98,6 (temperatura del cuerpo, es lo que necesitas conseguir), lo que significaba que no iba a entrar en una Buena Universidad, lo que significaba que no iba a tener un Buen Trabajo, lo que significaba que no iba a tener un seguro de salud, lo que significaba que tendría que pagar enormes cantidades de dinero en loqueros y medicamentos que mi cerebro necesitaba, lo que significaba que no iba a tener suficiente dinero para pagar por un Buen Estilo de Vida, lo que significaba que me sentiría avergonzada, lo que significaba que me deprimiría, y eso es lo más importante, porque sabía lo que eso me hizo: lo hizo así para que no pueda levantarme de la cama, lo que llevó a la última cosa... desamparo. Si no puedes levantarte de la cama por mucho tiempo, las personas vienen y se llevan lejos tu cama.

Lo contrario de los Tentáculos son las Anclas. Las Anclas son cosas que ocupan mi mente y me hacen sentir bien temporalmente. Montar en bicicleta es un Ancla. Hacer tarjetas de memoria flash es un Ancla. Mirar a la gente jugar juegos de video en lo de Puck es un Ancla. Las respuestas son simples y secuenciales. No hay ninguna decisión. No hay ningún Tentáculo. Sólo hay un montón de tareas que abordar. Usted no tiene que tratar con otras personas.

—Hay un montón de Tentáculos —lo reconozco—. Pero debería ser capaz de manejarlos. El problema es que soy muy perezosa.

— ¿Cómo eres perezosa, Rachel?

—Desperdicio al menos una hora cada día, acostada en la cama. Luego, gasto mi tiempo estimulándome. Desperdicio el tiempo pensando. Paso tiempo estando callada y sin decir nada porque me temo que tartamudearé.

— ¿Tienes problemas con tartamudear?

—Cuando estoy deprimida, no saldrá bien. Desapareceré en mitad de la frase.

—Ya veo. —Ella escribe algo en su bloc de notas. Rachel, esto irá a tu registro permanente.

—Yo no... —Sacudo la cabeza— La cosa bicicleta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? —este es otro truco de loqueros. Nunca te dejan detenerte en mitad de un pensamiento. Si abres tu boca, quieren saber exactamente lo que tienes la intención de decir. Parten de la idea de que algunas de las verdades más profundas acerca de nosotros son cosas que dejamos de decir en el medio, pero creo que lo hacen para hacernos sentir importantes. Una cosa es segura: nadie en la vida me dice, "Espera, Rachel, ¿qué ibas a decir?"

—Yo iba a decir que yo no creo que el tartamudeo sea como, un problema real. Creo que es uno de mis síntomas.

—Al igual que el sudor.

—Correcto. —Sudar es horrible. No es tan malo como no comer, pero es raro. Sudor frío, sobre mi frente, teniendo que ser limpiado cada dos minutos, con olor como a concentrado de piel. Las personas se dan cuenta. Es una de las pocas personas que la gente nota.

—No estás tartamudeando ahora.

—Estoy pagando por esto. No quiero perder tiempo.

Pausa. Ahora tenemos una de nuestras batallas silenciosas. Miro a la doctora Minerva y ella me mira a mí. Es una contienda sobre quién se romperá primero. Ella pone su cara de póquer; no tengo caras extras para poner, solo mi cara normal de Rachel.

Trabamos miradas. Estoy esperando que ella diga algo profundo... siempre lo estoy, incluso aunque eso nunca pasará. Estoy esperando que diga: "Rachel, lo que necesitas hacer es X cosa" y que el Cambio se produzca. Quiero con muchas ganas que haya un Cambio. Quiero sentir que mi cerebro se desliza de vuelta a la ranura a la que estaba destinada a estar, que permanece allí de la forma en que lo hacía antes de la caída el año pasado, cuando yo era joven e ingeniosa, y mis profesores decían que yo tenía una increíble promesa, yo era prometedora, y hablaba en laa clases porque estaba emocionada sobre el mundo. Quiero de verdad el Cambio. Estoy esperando a la frase que lo invoque. Será como un milagro en mi vida. ¿Pero, es la doctora Minerva una hacedora de milagros? No. Es una delgada, bronceada dama de Grecia con lápiz labial rojo.

Ella irrumpe primero.

—Acerca de tu paseo en bicicleta, dijiste que querías ser una mensajera.

—Sí.

—Ya tienes una bicicleta, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

— ¿Y la montas mucho?

—No mucho. Mamá no me deja montarla de camino a la escuela. Pero me paseo por Brooklyn los fines de semana.

— ¿Qué se siente cuando andas en bicicleta, Rachel?

Hago una pausa. —...Geométrica.

—Geométrica.

—Sí. Como, Tienes que evitar este camión. No ser golpeado en la cabeza por estos tubos de metal. Gire a la derecha. Las reglas están definidas y tú las sigues.

—Al igual que en un juego de video.

—Por supuesto. Me encantan los juegos de video. Incluso sólo mirarlos. Desde que era una niña.

—Lo cuál a menudo te refieres como «cuando eras feliz».

—Correcto. —Me aliso la camisa. Me visto para estas pequeñas reuniones, también. Buenos caquis y una camisa de vestir blanca. Estamos vistiendo una para la otra. En realidad, deberíamos ir a tomar un café y hacer un escándalo. La terapeuta griega y su novia de secundaria. Podríamos ser famosas. Eso me conseguiría dinero. Eso podría hacerme feliz.

— ¿Te acuerdas de algunas de las cosas que te hacían feliz?

—Los juegos de video —Me río.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Estaba caminando por mí cuadra el otro día, y detrás de mí estaba una madre con su hija, y la madre decía: ‟Ahora, Timmy, no quiero que te quejes al respecto. No se puede jugar juegos de vídeo veinticuatro horas al día." Y Timmy dice: "¡Pero quiero!" Me di la vuelta y dije: ‟Yo también".

— ¿Quieres jugar a los videojuegos veinticuatro horas al día?

—O verlos. Sólo quiero no ser yo. Ya sea durmiendo, jugando juegos de video, montando en bicicleta o estudiando. Abandonar mi cerebro. Eso es lo importante.

—Estás muy segura de lo que quieres.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué querías cuando eras una niña? Antes, cuando eras feliz ¿qué querías ser cuando crecieras?

La doctora Minerva es una buena loquera, creo. Esa no es la respuesta. Pero es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué quería ser cuando fuera grande?

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero y les vaya gustando la historia y si es así dejadme un review porfis…_

_Que tengan un lindo día… y_

_Nos leemos mañana_


	4. DÓNDE ESTOY tercera parte

**DÓNDE ESTOY**

Cuando tenía cuatro años, así eran las cosas:

Nuestra familia vivía en una porquería de apartamento en Manhattan. No sabía que era una porquería en ese momento, porque no tenía un mejor apartamento con el cual compararlo. Pero había tubería a la vista. Eso no es bueno. No quieres que tus hijos crezcan en una casa con tuberías expuestas. Recuerdo que había una tubería verde, una blanca y una roja, reunidas cerca de la esquina del pasillo justo antes del baño, y tan pronto como pude caminar las investigué, caminé hasta ellas y puse mis manos como a dos milímetros de estas para ver si estaban calientes o frías, y la roja estaba realmente caliente. Dos milímetros no fueron suficientes. Me quemé y papá, que no lo había notado (Sólo debe de ponerse caliente por la tarde), la cubrió con espuma gris con cinta adhesiva. Pero la cinta adhesiva nunca me detuvo y pensé que la espuma era divertida de arrancar y masticar, así que la arranqué y me la comí y cuando otros niños vinieron a mi casa los desafié a atreverse a tocar la otra vez expuesta tubería. Les dije que todo aquel que viniera tenía que tocarla, de otra forma serían maricas, una palabra que había aprendido de mi padre viendo televisión, la cual pensaba que era una palabra genial, ya que tenía dos significados: los gatitos que a las chicas les gustaban y la forma de llamarle a una persona para obligarle a hacer cosas1. Justo como gallina tenía dos significados: el ave que caminaba por allí y la cosa blanca que te comías. Algunas personas tocaban la tubería si los llamabas gallina también.

Tenía mi propia habitación pero no me gustaba estar sola allí; la única habitación en donde me gustaba estar era la sala de estar, debajo de la mesa que tenía todas las enciclopedias. Construí mi propio fuerte; puse una manta sobre mí y trabajé allí, con una luz que papá improvisó. Trabajé con los mapas. Amaba los mapas. Sabía que vivíamos en Manhattan y tenía un mapa de este lugar, con un atlas Hagstrom Five Borough, con todas las calles desplegadas. Sabía exactamente en dónde

1 En inglés, la palabra que usa para decir "marica" es "pussy" que también significa gatito.

Vivíamos, en la esquina de la 53 ª y en la 3ª avenida. La tercera avenida era una calle amarilla porque era un avenida, grande y larga e importante. La quincuagésima tercera calle era una pequeña calle blanca que iba a través de Manhattan. Las calles se iban a los lados y las avenidas de arriba y abajo; era lo que tenías que recordar. (Papá me ayudaba a recordar también, cuando íbamos por panqueques. Él preguntaba: —¿Los quieres cortados en calles y avenidas, Rachel?— y yo decía —¡Sí!— y él cortaba los panqueques en pedazos, y entonces nombrábamos cada calle y avenida mientras avanzábamos, asegurándonos de llegar a la tercera avenida y quincuagésima calle.) Era tan simple. Si eras realmente avanzado (como yo, duh), sabías que el tráfico de las calles pares iba al este (Este para Par) y las calles impares iban al oeste (Oeste es impar). Entonces, cada grupo de calles, eran calles anchas amarillas como avenidas, que iban en doble sentido. Esas eran las calles famosas: la 42ª, la 34ª. La 14, la 23, 42, 57, 72, 79, 86... 96... entonces estabas en Harlem, cuando Manhattan efectivamente terminaban para niños pequeños que hacían esfuerzos con enciclopedias y estudiaban mapas.

Tan pronto como vi el mapa de Manhattan, quería dibujarlo. Debería ser capaz de dibujar el lugar en donde vivía. Así que le pedí a mama papel para trazar y ella lo compró para mí y lo traje a mi fuerte y dirigí la luz hacia el primer mapa del atlas Hagstrom. Al centro, en donde estaba Wall Street y funcionaba el mercado de valores. Las calles estaban raras allí, no tenían ningún tipo de calles o avenidas, sólo tenían nombres y parecían como un juego de Palitos chinos. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparme por las calles, tenía que obtener la tierra bien. Manhattan de hecho estaba construida en tierra. Algunas veces cuando estaban excavando en las calles la veías allí abajo, y era realmente sucia. Y la tierra tenía una especie de curva en la isla, como una cabeza de dinosaurio, desigual en la derecha y lisa en la izquierda, y al fondo una majestuosa picada.

Sostuve en el suelo el papel para trazar y traté de trazar la línea de Manhattan bajo.

No podía hacerlo.

Quiero decir, era ridículo. Mi línea no tenía nada que ver con la verdadera. No entendía... estaba sosteniendo el papel firmemente. Miré mi pequeña mano. —Quédate firme— le dije. Arrugué el papel e intenté de nuevo.

La línea no estaba bien, de nuevo. No tenía la curva.

Arrugué el papel e intenté de nuevo.

La línea estaba peor que antes. Manhattan parecía cuadrado.

Intenté de nuevo.

Oh, hombre, ahora parecía un pato.

Lo arrugo.

Ahora parecía una cagada, otra palabra que aprendí de papá.

Lo arrugo.

Ahora parecía una fruta.

Se veía como todo pero menos como tenía que verse: Manhattan. No podía hacerlo. No me di cuenta, en ese entonces, que se supone que cuando trazas algo tienes que tener una mesa de trazado, iluminada desde debajo y sostener con ganchos el papel derecho, no lo debe de hacer una chica de cuatro años con la mano temblorosa, así que sólo pensé que era una fracasada. Ellos siempre decían en la tele que podías hacer lo que tú quisieras, pero aquí yo estaba intentando hacer algo y no estaba funcionando.

Nunca podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Arrugué la última pieza de papel de trazado y comencé a sollozar, con la cabeza en las manos en mi fuerte. Mi mamá me escuchó.

—Rachel.

— ¿Qué? Vete.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— ¡No abras la cortina! ¡No la abras! Tengo cosas aquí adentro.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Nada!

—Dile a mamá, vamos. Voy a apartar la manta.

— ¡No!

Salté a su cara y ella apartó la manta a un lado, trayéndose también las Enciclopedias. Lanzó sus manos hacia arriba y sostuvo los libros, salvándonos a ambas de que nos aplastarán (Una semana después, ella hizo que papá moviera las Enciclopedias). Con ella ocupada, corrí a través de la habitación, con lágrimas, queriendo llegar al baño y sentarme el retrete con la luz apagada y echarme agua caliente en mi cara. Pero mamá fue muy rápida.

Ella regresó las Enciclopedias a su lugar y cruzó la habitación, agarrándome en sus delgados brazos. Le pegué con mis palmas.

— ¡Rachel, a mamá no se le pega!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! —Le pegué.

— ¿Qué? —ella me abrazó fuerte, así que no tenía espacio para pegarle. — ¿Qué no puedes hacer?

— ¡No puedo dibujar Manhattan!

— ¿Eh? —Mamá alejó su cara de mí y me miró a los ojos— ¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo allí abajo?

Asentí y me sorbí la nariz.

— ¿Estabas intentando trazar Manhattan con el papel que te compré?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Rachel, nadie puede —ella rio—. No puedes trazar con tan solo la mano. ¡Es imposible!

— ¿Entonces cómo hacen los mapas?

Mamá hizo una pausa.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡Alguien puede hacerlo!

—Tienen instrumentos, Rachel. Ellos son mayores y tienen herramientas especiales que usan.

—Bueno, necesito esas herramientas.

—Rachel.

—Vamos a comprarlas.

—Cariño.

— ¿Cuestan mucho dinero?

—Cariño.

Mamá me dejó en el sofá, el cual se volvía una cama para ella y papá por las noches, y se sentó junto a mí. No estaba llorando ya. No estaba pegando. Mi cerebro estaba bien en esa entonces; no se atascaba.

—Rachel —ella suspiró y me miró—. Tengo una idea. En vez de pasar tu tiempo intentando trazar mapas de Manhattan, ¿por qué no haces tus propios mapas de lugares imaginarios?

Y eso es lo más cerca que he estado de llegar a una epifanía.

Podía crear mi propia ciudad. Podía usar mis propias calles. Podía poner un río en donde quisiera. Podía poner el océano en donde quisiera. Podía poner los puentes en donde quisiera y podía poner una gran carretera en medio de Manhattan, como debería de tener pero no tenía. Podía poner mi propio metro subterráneo, podía inventarme los nombres de las calles. Sonreí y abracé a mi mamá.

Ella me compró un papel algo grueso, papel blanco de construcción. Después empezaría a preferir papel de computadora. Regresé a mi fuerte, prendí la luz y empecé mi primer mapa. E hice eso por los siguientes cinco años, como sea que estuviera en clase, dibujaba mapas. Cientos de ellos. Hice ciudades en el océano, ciudades con dos ríos encontrándose en medio, ciudades con puentes. Hice ciudades. Eso me hizo feliz. Y hasta que cumplí nueve y opté los videojuegos, eso era lo que quería ser cuando creciera: una dibujante de mapas.


	5. DÓNDE ESTOY cuarta parte

**DÓNDE ESTOY**

—Quería hacer mapas —le digo a la doctora Minerva.

— ¿Mapas de qué?

—Ciudades.

— ¿En la computadora?

—No, a mano.

—Ya veo.

—No creo que haya mucho mercado para eso. —Sonrío.

—Tal vez no, tal vez sí.

Qué respuesta cerrada.

—No puedo tener un tal vez. Tengo que hacer dinero.

—Vamos a hablar de dinero la próxima vez. Tenemos que detenernos ahora.

Miro el reloj y son las 7:03. Ella siempre da un extra de tres minutos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te vayas, Rachel?

Siempre pregunta eso. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer siempre? Voy a ir a casa y perderé el control. Me voy a sentar con mi familia y trataré de no hablar de mí misma y de lo que está mal. Voy a intentar comer. Entonces voy a intentar dormir. Me da pavor. No puedo comer, ni dormir. No estoy bien en términos de ser un humano funcional, ¿sabes?

Oiga, soldado, ¿qué está pasando?

¡No puedo comer ni dormir, señor!

¿Qué tal si la lleno de plomo, soldado, eso la motivaría?

¡No puedo decirlo, señor! Probablemente seguiría siendo incapaz de dormir ni comer, aunque estaría un poco pesada por el plomo.

¡Levántese y pelee, soldado! ¡El enemigo está allí!

El enemigo es muy fuerte. No puedo luchar contra ellos. Son demasiado inteligentes.

Usted también es inteligente, soldado.

No lo suficiente.

¿Así que simplemente se rendirá?

Ese es el plan.

—Sólo voy a mantenerme —le digo a la doctora Minerva—. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Mantenerme y esperar que mejore.

— ¿Estás tomándote tu medicina?

—Sí.

— ¿Verás al doctor Barney?

El doctor Barney es el psicofarmacólogo. Él es quien me prescribe mis medicinas y me manda con personas como Minerva. Él también está en su viaje, un pequeño Santa gordo con anillos en sus dedos.

—Sí, más adelante esta semana.

—Sabes que debes hacer lo que él dice.

Sí, doctora. Haré lo que usted diga. Haré lo que todos ustedes me digan.

—Tome. —Le doy a la doctora el cheque de mi mamá

* * *

Mi familia no debería tener que aguantar conmigo. Ellos son buenas personas, sólidos, felices. A veces cuando estoy con ellos, pienso que estoy en televisión.

Nosotros vivimos en un apartamento—uno mucho mejor que el de Manhattan, pero no lo suficientemente bueno aún, no algo de lo que estar orgulloso —en Brooklyn. Brooklyn es una gran gota grasosa con su propia fea forma frente a Manhattan; luce como Jabba el Hutt contando su dinero. Sus puentes conectan con Manhattan y está dividido por canales y riachuelos—asquerosas rayas verdes de agua que te recuerdan que solía ser un pantano. Hay casas de piedra rojiza, piedra caliza y granate que se mantienen como postes y siempre tienen indios restaurándolas y todo el mundo se vuelve loco por ellas, pagan millones de dólares para vivir en ellas. Pero fuera de esto, es un bonito lugar ca-rente de status. Es una vergüenza que nos mudamos fuera de Manhattan, en donde la verdadera gente con poder vive.

La caminata de la oficina de la Dra. Minerva a nuestro apartamento es corta, pero lleno de tiendas. Tiendas de comida. La peor parte de estar deprimida es la comida. La relación de una persona con la comida es una de las relaciones más importantes. No pienso que la relación con tus padres sea así de importante. Algunas personas jamás conocen a sus padres. No creo que la relación con tus amigos sea importante. Pero tu relación con el aire—es clave. No puedes terminar con el aire. Es como que se mantienen juntos. Sólo ligeramente menos crucial es el agua. Y entonces comida. No puedes dejar la comida para salir con alguien más. Necesitas empezar a hacer un acuerdo con esta.

Nunca me gustó comer las cosas americanas tradicionales: chuletas de cerdo, filete, costillas de cordero... todavía no me gusta. Nunca me importaron los vegetales. Solían gustarme los alimentos que vienen en formas abstractas: nuggets de pollo, rollos de frutas, hot dogs. Me gustaba la comida chatarra. Podía devorar una bolsa de Cheez Doodles; podría tener tanto Cheez Doodles imbuido en mis dedos que podía saborearlo en mí por un día. Y así tuve algo bueno con la comida. Pensé en esto de la forma que todo mundo lo hace; cuando tienes hambre, comes un poco.

Entonces terminó el otoño pasado, y dejé de comer.

Ahora se burlan de mí esos comestibles, pizzerías, heladerías, delis, restaurantes de comida china, pastelerías, sushis, McDonald's. Se sientan en la calle empujando lo que no puedo disfrutar. Mi estómago se encoge por algo; no cuesta mucho y si me esfuerzo en cierta cantidad, rechazo todo y me envía al baño a vomitar en la oscuridad. Es como una constante, una cuerda se amarró al final de mi esófago. Hay un hombre abajo y quiere comida, pero la única manera que conoce para pedirla es jalar la cuerda, pero cuando lo hace, esta cierra la entrada y no puedo poner nada ahí. Si él solamente se relajara, soltara la cuerda, yo sería capaz de darle toda la comida que quisiera. Pero esta ahí abajo, mareándome y cansándome, dándole tirones extras mientras paso los restaurantes que huelen como a gordura y grasa.

Cuando como, es una de estas dos experiencias: una Batalla o una Matanza. Cuando estoy mal—cuando el Ciclo está en mi cerebro—es una Batalla. Cada mordida duele. Mi estómago no quiere ninguna parte de esto. Todo es forzado. La comida quiere quedarse en el plato y una vez que está dentro de mí, quiere volver al plato. La gente me da miradas extrañas: ¿Qué está mal, Rachel? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

Pero entonces hay momentos cuando viene todo junto. El Cambio no ha pasado aún, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero a veces—sólo las veces suficientes para darme esperanza—mi cerebro se sacude de vuelta dónde se supone debe estar. Cuando siento una de estos (Yo los llamo los Cambios Falsos) debería comer siempre, aunque no lo haga; a veces terca y tontamente, trato de aferrarme al sentimiento y hago las cosas mientras mi mente pueda operar, y me niego a comer, y entonces es-toy de nuevo donde empecé. Pero oh, cuando regreso a estar bien cuando estoy rodeado de comida, cuidado. Todo entra. Huevos, hamburguesas, papas fritas, helado, mermelada, aros de fruta, brócoli, hasta los fideos y la salsa. Jódanse, voy a comerlos todos. Soy Rachel Berry y voy a hacerme fuerte con ustedes. No sé cuándo la química de mi cuerpo vaya a permitirme comer otra vez, entonces ustedes entrarán en mí ahora mismo.

Y esto se siente tan bien. Como todo, y el ser humano está lejos de su cuerda. Está ocupado ahí abajo comiendo todo lo que cae dentro de mí, corriendo alrededor como un pollo cuya cabeza acaban de cortar, la cabeza en el piso masticando su propio alimento. Todas mis células toman la comida y la aman y aman a mi cerebro por esto y yo sonrío y estoy lleno; estoy lleno y funcionando y puedo hacer cualquier cosa y una vez que comí—esta es la parte asombrosa—una vez que comí, duermo, duermo como debería, como un cazador que trajo a casa una presa… Pero entonces me despierto y el hambre está de vuelta, mi estómago está apretado y no sé qué es lo que me hizo tener una Matanza. No es la marihuana. No son las chicas. No es mi familia. He empezado a pensar que debe ser la química, en ese caso estamos buscando el Cambio y no lo hemos encontrado aún.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo dos Capítulos porque estoy muy feliz ya que ayer m paso algo súper bonito y hoy me entere de que pasamos a la final mi equipo de soccer vamos por el primer lugar así que espero y les gusten los Caps.…

Que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos mañana…


	6. DÓNDE ESTOY quinta parte

**DÓNDE ESTOY**

La noche está aquí excepto por una franja gris en el horizonte y los árboles están llenos de lluvia y la llovizna me cae encima mientras llego a mi casa. No hay atardeceres en la primavera. Me inclino y toco el timbre, manchado de bronce por tantos años de uso. Es el timbre más usado del edificio.

— ¿Rachel?

—Hola, mamá.

Bzzzzt. Gruñe profundamente, amplificado por el vestíbulo (Vestíbulo. Cuarto de correo, más como un compartimiento para buzones). Abro una puerta y luego la otra. Está cálido en la casa y huele como a almidón cocinado. Los perros me saludan.

—Hola, Rudy. Hola, Jordan. —Son perros pequeños. Mi hermana les puso los nombres; ella tiene nueve. Rudy es un perro callejero; mi papá dice que es una cruza entre un perro chihuahua y un pastor alemán, lo que debió de haber sido sexo salvaje entre perros. Espero que el pastor alemán haya sido el macho. De otra manera la hembra pastor alemán no habría estado muy satisfecha. Rudy tiene la parte de abajo del hocico algo pronunciada, por lo que parece que otro perro se lo está comiendo desde abajo. Pero cuando lo llevo a caminar, las chicas lo adoran y me hablan. Entonces se dan cuenta de que soy joven y/o estoy arruinada y se alejan.

Jordan, un spaniel tibetano, se ve como un pequeño león café. Es pequeño y lindo pero totalmente loco. Su raza fue ideada en Tíbet para el propósito de cuidar monasterios. Cuando vino a nuestra casa, de inmediato la tomó como un monasterio, el baño como la más sagrada habitación del monasterio y a mi mamá como la Abadesa. No puedes acercarte a mi mamá sin que Jordan quiera protegerla. Cuando ella está en el baño por la mañana, Jordan tiene que estar allí, en el tocador que está al lado de lavabo mientras ella se cepilla los dientes.

Jordan me ladra. Desde que comencé a estar mal, él comenzó a ladrarme. No es algo que ninguno de nosotros mencione.

—Rachel, ¿cómo estuvo con la doctora Minerva? —Mamá sale de la cocina. Todavía es alta y delgada, se ve mejor cada año. Sé que es algo raro de pensar, pero qué demonios, ella es sólo una mujer que resulta ser mi mamá. Es extraño como parece que se ve más majestuosa y confiada conforme envejece. He visto fotos de ella en la Universidad y no se veía así. Papá se ve como si hubiera hecho una mejor decisión cada año.

—Estuvo... bien —La abrazo. Ella me ha cuidado mucho desde que me puse mal; le debo todo y la amo y se lo digo en estos días, aunque cada vez que lo digo, sale un tanto débil. Creo que se te han acabado los te amos.

— ¿Todavía te sientes bien con ella?

—Sí.

—Porque si no, conseguiremos a alguien más.

No puedes permitirte conseguir a alguien más, pienso, mirando la grieta en la pared junto a mi mamá. Esta grieta en nuestro pasillo ha estado por tres o cuatro años. Papá la pinta y vuelve a relucir. Hemos intentado poner un espejo sobre esta, pero es un lugar extraño para poner un espejo (en un lado de un pasillo) y mi hermana comenzó a llamarlo el "Espejo Vampiro", el cual podía decir si las personas que entraban a la casa eran vampiros y se cayó algunas semanas después, cuando vine drogada y choqué contra él. Ahora hay una grieta expuesta de nuevo. Nunca van a arreglarla.

—No necesitas conseguir a nadie más.

— ¿Cómo estás comiendo? ¿Tienes hambre?

Sí, eso creo. Voy a comerme la comida que mi mamá me hizo. Todavía tengo control de mi mente y tengo medicación y voy a hacer que pase.

—Sí.

— ¡Bien! Vamos a la cocina.

Entro y el lugar ya está arreglado para mí. Papá y mi hermana, Sarah, están sentados en la mesa circular, esperando por mí con los tenedores y cuchillos en las manos.

— ¿Cómo lucimos? —dice papá, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa— ¿Nos vemos hambrientos?

Mis padres siempre están buscando nuevas formas de arreglarme. Han intentado acupuntura, yoga, terapia cognitiva, cintas de relajación, varios tipos de ejercicio forzado (hasta que encontré mi bicicleta), libros de autoayuda, Tae Bo y feng shui en mi habitación. Han gastado mucho dinero en mí. Estoy avergonzada.

— ¡Come, come, come! —dice Sarah—Estábamos esperándote.

— ¿Es esto necesario? —pregunto.

—Estamos haciendo las cosas más cómodas para ti —Mamá trae una sartén a la mesa. Huele jugoso y caliente. En el sartén hay grandes cosas naranjas cortadas a la mitad.

—Tenemos calabacín —se gira hacia la estufa—. Arroz y pollo —Trae una cacerola con arroz y vegetales encima y un plato de empanadas de pollo. Voy por ellas, una con forma de estrella, otra con forma de dinosaurio. Sarah toma la del dinosaurio al mismo tiempo.

—Los dinosaurios son míos.

—Está bien —la dejo. Me patea por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —susurra.

—Mal.

Ella asiente. Sarah sabe lo que eso significa. Significa que me verá esta noche en el sillón, girándome y volteando y sudando mientras mamá me trae leche caliente. Significa que me verá viendo televisión, pero sin realmente verla, sólo viendo y no riendo, mientras no hago mi tarea. Significa que me verá caer y hundirme. Reacciona bien a esto. Hace mucha más tarea y se divierte más. No quiere terminar como yo. Al menos le estoy dando a alguien un ejemplo que no debe de seguir.

—Lo siento. Están haciendo algo grande por ti.

—Puedo decirlo.

—Así, que, Rachel, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? —papá pregunta. Entierra el tenedor en el calabacín y me mira a través de sus lentes. Es bajo y usa lentes pero, como él dice, al menos tiene cabello; una cosa gruesa y oscura que me heredó. Me dice que estoy bendecida; los genes son buenos en ambas partes, y si pienso que estoy deprimida ahora, imagínate si supiera que iba a perder mi cabello como todos los demás ¡Ah!

—Bien —digo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me senté en la clase y seguí instrucciones.

Picamos nuestra comida. Tomó mi primer bocado, una cuidadosamente construida bocanada de pollo, arroz y calabacín, y lo meto a mi boca. Comeré esto, lo mastico y siento el buen sabor y muevo mi lengua hacia atrás y lo mando hacia abajo. Lo aguanto. Está bien. Está adentro.

— ¿Qué hiciste en... veamos... en Historia?

—En esa no estuvo tan bien. El profesor me eligió y no pude hablar.

—Oh, Rachel... —está diciendo mamá.

Comienzo a construir otro bocado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no pudiste hablar? —pregunta papá.

—Sabía la respuesta, pero yo... sólo...

—Te atoraste —dice mamá.

Asiento mientras tomo el otro bocado.

—Rachel, no puedes seguir haciendo eso.

—Cariño... —le dice mamá.

—Cuándo sabes la respuesta de algo, tienes que hablar por ti mismo, ¿cómo no puede estar eso claro?

Papá toma un gran bocado de calabacín y lo mastica con fuerza.

—No te lances contra ella —dice mamá.

—No lo estoy haciendo, soy amistoso —papá sonríe—. Rachel, estás bendecida con una buena mente. Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ello y hablar cuando las personas te lo piden. Como solías hacer. Cuando te decían que tenías que dejar de hablar.

—Es diferente ahora... —Tercer bocado.

—Sabemos. Tu madre y yo sabemos y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte, ¿no es así? —Papá mira a mamá al otro lado de la mesa-

—Sí.

—Yo también —dice Sarah—. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo también.

—Eso es —dice mamá, alcanzándola para alborotarle el cabello—. Lo estás haciendo genial.

—Ayer, pude haber fumado marihuana, pero no lo hice —dije, alzando la mirada.

— ¡Rachel! —espeta papá.

—No hay que hablar sobre esto —dice mamá.

—Pero deberían de saberlo, es importante. Estoy haciendo experimentos con mi mente, para ver cómo es que terminó como está.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No con tu hermana aquí —dice mamá—. Quiero decirles algunas noticias sobre Jordan —Escuchando su nombre, el perro entra a la cocina, toma su posición junto a mamá—. Lo llevé a la veterinaria hoy.

— ¿Así que no fuiste a trabajar?

—Así es.

—Y es por eso que cocinaste.

—Exactamente.

Estoy celosa de ella. ¿Puedes estar celosa de tu mamá porque es capaz de manejar las cosas? No podría tomarme un día libre, llevar al perro a la veterinaria y cocinar la cena. Eso es como tres veces más las cosas que puedo hacer en un día. ¿Cómo es que siquiera algún día voy a poder tener mi propia casa?

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasó en la veterinaria?

—Es loco —dice Sarah.

—Lo llevamos por las convulsiones que ha estado teniendo —dice mamá—. Y nunca creerás lo que el veterinario dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tomaron unas muestras de sangre la vez anterior y tuvieron los resultados. Estaba sentada con Jordan en la pequeña habitación, él se estaba comportando bien. El veterinario entra, mira los papeles y dice: Estos números no son compatibles con la vida.

Me río. Hay un bocado en mi tenedor enfrente de mí. Se sacude. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso es lo que le pregunté. Y resulta que el nivel de azúcar en la sangre de un perro se supone que debe de ser entre cuarenta y cien. ¿Sabes cuánto tiene Jordan?

— ¿Cuánto?

—Nueve.

— ¡Rufff! —Jordan ladra.

—Entonces —mamá está riendo ahora—, hay otro tipo de número, algo de nivel de enzima, que se supone que debe de ser entre diez y treinta y ¡Jordan es uno ochenta!

—Buen perro —dice papá.

—El veterinario ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Me dijo que siguiera dándole los suplementos y las vitaminas, pero que básicamente él es un milagro médico.

Miro hacia Jordan, el spaniel tibetano. Cara aplastada y aguada, nariz negra, grandes ojos negros como los míos. Jadeando y babeando. Descansando en sus patas delanteras.

—No debería de estar vivo, pero lo está —dice mamá.

Miro más a Jordan. ¿Por qué te estás molestando? Tienes una excusa. Tienes la sangre mal. Te debe de gustar vivir; supongo que yo lo sería si fuera tú. Yendo de comida en comida y cuidando a mamá. Es una vida. No requiere exámenes ni tarea. No tienes que comprar cosas.

— ¿Rachel?

No deberías de estar viviendo y estás viviendo. ¿Quieres intercambiar?

—Yo... Supongo que es genial.

—Es muy genial —dice mamá—. Es por la gracia de Dios que este perro vive.

Oh, cierto, Dios. Me olvidé de él. Él definitivamente, según mi mamá, va a tener un papel para que yo mejore. Pero encuentro a Dios como un loquero inefectivo. Él adopta el método de "no hacer nada" como terapia. Le dice tus problemas y él, ah, no hace nada.

—Terminé —dice Sarah. Recoge su plato y sale de la habitación, llamando a Jordan. Él la sigue.

—No puedo comer más tampoco —digo. He logrado cinco bocados. Mi estómago está gruñendo y cerrándose rápido. Es toda una comida inofensiva; no debería de tener problemas. Debería de ser capaz de comer tres platos. Soy una chica que está desarrollándose; no debería tener problemas para dormir; ¡debería estar practicando algún deporte! Debería estar saliendo con chicas. Debería estar averiguando qué es lo que amo de este mundo. Debería de estar comiendo a montones y durmiendo y bebiendo y viendo televisión y ser normal.

—Intenta un poco más, Rachel—dice mamá—.Sin presionarte, pero deberías comer.

Así es. Voy a comer. Cortó la superficie del calabacín, en calles y avenidas, encajo el tenedor y lo llevo a mi boca. Voy a comerte. Lo mastico, es suave, fácilmente moldeado a un tamaño que baja perfectamente por mi garganta. Sabe dulce. Ahora, mantenlo adentro. Está en mi estómago. Estoy sudando. El sudor empeora cuando estoy con mis padres. Mi estómago llegó al límite. Mi estómago tiene seis bocados de esta comida. Pude dar seis bocados. No los perderé. No voy a perder esta comida que mamá me hizo. Si el perro puede vivir, yo puedo comer. Mantenerlo. Cierro las manos. Tenso mis músculos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Un segundo —digo.

Pierdo.

Mi estómago duele mientras dejo la mesa.

¿Qué estaba intentando hacer, soldado?

¡Estaba intentando comer, señor!

¿Y qué pasó?

¡Quedé atrapado pensando en mierda, señor!

¿Qué clase de mierda?

Cómo vivir menos que el perro de mis padres.

¿Sigue concentrado en el enemigo, soldado?

No lo creo.

¿Siquiera sabe quién es el enemigo?

Creo que... soy yo.

Es correcto.

Tengo que concentrarme en mí misma.

Sí. Pero no ahora mismo, ¡porque ahora va al baño a vomitar! ¡Es duro pelear cuando se está vomitando!

Entro tropezando al baño, apago la luz, cierro la puerta. Lo horrible es que me gusta esta parte, porque cuando se termina sé que estaré caliente; tengo la calidez en mí de un cuerpo que acaba de pasar por un trauma. Me inclino hacia el retrete en la oscuridad, ya sé a dónde ir, mi estómago se revuelve y golpea, y abro la boca y gruño. Vómito y escucho a mi madre afuera, sollozando, y mi papá murmurando, probablemente agarrándola.

Tiro de la cadena un par de veces, llenando el retrete y vaciándolo. Cuando termine iré a dormir, y no haré tarea. No estoy de humor para ello esta noche.

Y pienso mientras estoy allí:

El Cambio está viniendo. El Cambio tiene que estar viniendo. Porque si sigues viviendo de esta manera morirás.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el Cap. espero y les guste…_

_Que tengan una linda noche y nos leemos el sábado, mañana no podre porque tengo una cena navideña…._


	7. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ primera parte

**CÓMO LEGUÉ ALLÍ**

Así que, ¿por qué estoy deprimida? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, bebé, la pregunta Tootsie-Roll; ni siquiera el búho sabe la respuesta a eso. No lo sé tampoco. Todo lo que sé es la cronología.

Hace dos años entré a una de las mejores secundarias de Manhattan: Secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional. Es una nueva escuela hecha para crear a los líderes del mañana; los internos corporativos están allí; los altos cargos de Merrill Lynch vienen y hablan a la clase. Este filántropo billonario llamado Bernard Lutz la estableció en conjunción con el sistema de escuelas públicas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar un examen. Entonces tu completa secundaria es pagada por ti y tienes acceso a los 800 más inteligentes e interesantes estudiantes del mundo, sin mencionar los profesores y los visitantes. Puedes salir de esta secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional e irte directo a Wall Street, aunque eso no es lo que deberías hacer; lo que deberías hacer es salir e ir a Harvard y luego a la escuela de leyes. Así es como terminas siendo, algo como, un presidente.

Lo admito: como que quiero ser presidenta.

Así que este examen (lo llamaron el examen filantrópico de Bernard Lutz, en honor a su filantropía) se volvió muy importante en mi vida. Se volvió más importante que, uh, comida, por ejemplo. Compré la guía para el examen, Bernard Lutz sacó su propia línea de libros para su propio examen, y empecé a estudiar tres horas diarias.

Estaba en el séptimo curso, y estuve cómoda en mi habitación por primera vez. Llegaba a casa con mi pesada mochila y la tiraba a la cama, mirando como rebotaba hacia las almohadas mientras me sentaba en mi silla y sacaba mi guía. En mi celular, iba a HERRAMIENTAS: ALARMA y me ponía dos horas de examen de práctica. Había cinco exámenes de práctica en el libro, y después de que los hice todos, estuve sorprendida de descubrir un anuncio al final por doce guías más para los exámenes de Bernard Lutz. Fui a Barnes & Noble; no los tenían todos en el inventario, nunca habían tenido a alguien que los pidiera todos, así que tuvieron que hacer un pedido para mí. Pero entonces comenzó el juego. Comencé a hacer un examen de práctica cada día. Las preguntas cubrían la basura que te preguntaban para determinar que no fueras un idiota.

Lectura de comprensión. Ohh. ¿Puedes leer este texto y decir qué tipo de árbol están intentando salvar?

Vocabulario. ¿Compraste algún libro lleno de palabras raras y las aprendiste?

Matemáticas. ¿Eres capaz de cerrar tu mente del mundo y llenarla de símbolos que siguen reglas?

Hice de ese examen, perra. Devoré los exámenes de práctica y dormí con los libros debajo de mi almohada y convertí mi cerebro en una máquina fiera, algo que podía manejar cualquier cosa. Podía sentirme a mí misma haciéndome más inteligente, debajo de la luz de mi escritorio. Podía sentir que me llenaba a mí misma.

Ahora, dejé de salir con amigos cuando me puse en el modo Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos. Tenía a los chicos con los que me sentaba en la hora del almuerzo, pero cuando empecé a llevar mis fichas de estudio comenzaron a evitarme. No sé cuál era su problema, sólo quería aprovechar mi tiempo. Cuando terminé todas mis guías, tuve una tutora personal para prepararme para el examen. Ella me dijo cuándo iba por la mitad de las sesiones que no la necesitaba, pero se quedó con los 700 dólares de mi mamá.

Tuve un puntaje de 800 en el examen, de 800.

El día en el que obtuve esos resultados, un frío día de finales de otoño de Nueva York, fue mi último buen día. Tuve buenos momentos desordenados desde ese entonces, momentos en los que pensaba que estaba mejorando, pero esa fue la última vez que me sentí triunfante. La carta de la secundaria llegó con el correo, y mamá me la guardó en la cocina para cuando llegué a casa de mis clases de Tae Bo después de la escuela, lo cual era algo que pretendía seguir haciendo en secundaria, para tener actividades extracurriculares para cuando entrara a la Universidad, lo cual sería el siguiente paso.

—Rachel, ¿adivina que hay aquí?

Dejé mi mochila y pasé corriendo junto el Espejo Vampiro hacia la cocina. Allí estaba: un envoltorio manila. Era la clase de envoltorio bueno. Si fallabas el examen, te enviaban un paquete pequeño; si entrabas, tenías uno grande.

— ¡Sí! —grité. Lo abrí. Tomé el paquete morado con dorado de bienvenida y lo alcé como si fuera santo. Podría haberlo usado para crear mi propia religión. Le podría haber hecho, tú sabes, el amor. Lo besé y lo abracé hasta que mamá dijo: —Rachel, detente. Es algo enfermo. ¿Qué tal si llamas a tus amigos?

No sabía, porque nunca se lo dije, que mis amigos eran un poco distantes. Pero para mí están como en segundo lugar. Quiero decir, son importantes, todo mundo lo sabe; la televisión te dice eso, pero vienen y van. Pierdes un amigo y tienes otro. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar a las personas, y esto era así cuando podía hablar con cualquiera. Mis amigos, cuando los tenía, me molestaban y tomaban mi asiento cuando dejaba la habitación de todas maneras. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlos?

Excepto Puck. Puck era un amigo verdadero; supongo que podría llamarlo mi mejor amigo. Era uno de los chicos más grandes de mi clase, nacido en esa cúspide en donde puedes ser la persona más joven en una clase vieja o el viejo en una clase joven, y sus padres tomaron la correcta decisión de ir por lo último. Era inteligente e intrépido, con un fracaso de pelo con una mohicana y el tipo de lentes que hacían que las chicas les gustaran, unos negros y cuadrados. Tenía grandes pectorales y hablaba mucho. Cuando estábamos juntos empezábamos proyectos: un reloj de alarma destruido y distribuido en toda una pared, un video stop-motion2 de Lego teniendo sexo y un sitio web para imágenes de retretes.

Lo había conocido caminando hacia mi mesa durante el almuerzo con mi cabeza dirigida a mis fichas de estudio, sentándome, teniendo a uno de sus amigos preguntándome qué estaba haciendo allí, y él acercándose, con tacos, para rescatarme y preguntar qué estaba estudiando. Resultó que él y yo estábamos haciendo el mismo examen, pero él no estaba estudiando, no creía en eso. Me introdujo en la conversación acerca de cómo la Princesa Zelda sería en la cama, y yo dije que sería terrible porque había estado encerrada en calabozos desde la pubertad, pero Puck dijo que eso la hacía súper caliente.

Puck me llamó esa noche de viernes.

— ¿Quieres venir y ver películas?

—Claro —Ya había terminado con mi examen de práctica en ese día.

Puck vivía en un pequeño apartamento en un gran edificio en el centro de Manhattan, por City Hall. Tomé el metro (mi mamá tuvo que verificarlo con la madre de Puck, lo cual fue horrible), me identifiqué con el portero, y tomé el elevador. La madre de Puck me saludó y me llevo a su cámara ventilada (pasando su padre, quien escribía en una habitación que recordaba a una celda de prisión, ocasionalmente golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio, mientras la madre de Puck le traía té) y me dejé caer en su cama, la cual todavía no estaba cubierta de las manchas que la definirían en el futuro. Soy buena dejándome caer en las cosas.

—Oye —decía Puck—, ¿Quieres fumar algo de marihuana?

Oh. Así que esto era lo que "ver películas" significaba. Hice una rápida recapitulación de lo que sabía sobre drogas: mi mamá me dijo que nunca las usara; mi padre me dijo que no hasta después de los exámenes de admisión para la Universidad. Así que opté por nunca usarlas, pero ¿qué tal si alguien me obligaba? Pensé que las drogas eran algo que las personas te ponían, como enterrarte una aguja mientras intentabas meterte con tus propios asuntos.

— ¿Qué si alguien me obliga, mamá? —Le había preguntado, estábamos teniendo la conversación de las drogas en un parque de juegos. Tenía diez— ¿Qué pasa si apuntan una pistola a mi cabeza y me obligan a tomar las drogas?

—No es así como funciona, cariño —respondió—. Las personas toman drogas porque quieren hacerlo. Sólo no tienes que desearlo.

Y ahora aquí estaba con Puck, deseándolo. Su habitación olía como a ciertas áreas del Central Park, cerca del lago, en donde chicos blancos con rastas tocaban bongós.

Mi mamá rondó en mi cabeza.

—Nah —dije.

—No hay problema —Él puso algo de los contenidos en un muy fascinante pequeño objeto que parecía un cigarrillo, pero estaba hecho de metal. Lo encendió con un encendedor de butano que sacaba una flama tan larga como mi dedo mayor. Se recargó en una pared.

— ¿No tienes que abrir una ventana?

—Nah, es mi habitación; puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¿A tu mamá no le importa?

—Ella está muy ocupada con papá.

La sección de la pared en donde fumaba, se descoloró en los siguientes dos años. Después, como el resto de la habitación, se cubrió de posters de raperos con dientes de oro.

Puck tomó tres o cuatro aspiraciones de su cigarro metálico e hizo que la habitación se tornara caliente y rancia, entonces anuncio:

— ¡Vamos a motivarnos, hijo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres tener?

—Acción. —Duh. Ya estaba en séptimo grado.

— ¡Está bien! ¿Sabes lo que quiero? —Los ojos de Puck se iluminaron— Quiero una película con un acantilado.

— ¿De los de escalar montañas?

—No tiene que ser sobre escalar montañas. Sólo necesita al menos una escena en donde algunos hombres estén peleándose y alguien sea lanzado a un acantilado.

— ¿Escuchaste de Paul Stojanovich?

— ¿Quién es ese?

—Es el productor que inventó Las Persecuciones Policíacas Más Aterradores Del Mundo y Policías.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿El conductor?

—No, el productor. Aunque el conductor también es genial.

Puck nos dirigió afuera de su habitación, pasando a su padre hasta su puerta principal, en donde su mamá, quien tenía un largo cabello de rubio sucio, se acercó y nos dio galletas y nuestros abrigos.

—Amo mi vida —dijo Puck—. Adiós, mamá —Entramos al elevador con nuestras bocas llenas de galletas.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué estabas diciendo? Amo Las Persecuciones Policíacas Más Aterradoras Del Mundo —Puck tragó—. Amo cuando el hombre dice —Puck puso una voz dura: —Esos dos delincuentes pensaron que podían evadir la ley, pero la oficina del Sheriff del condado Broward les enseñó la luz y los mandó directo a la cárcel.

Mordí, mandando pedacitos de galleta por todos lados.

—Soy bueno haciendo voces. ¿Quieres escuchar a Jay Leno? Lo obtuve de ese comediante Bill Hicks.

— ¡Nunca me dejaste terminar sobre Paul Stojanovich! —dije.

— ¿Quién?

El elevador llegó al vestíbulo de Puck. —El productor de Las Persecuciones Policíacas Más Aterradoras Del Mundo.

—Oh, claro —Puck abrió la puerta de vidrio del vestíbulo. Lo seguí a la calle, me puse mi capucha.

—Estaba posando con su prometida, para una foto de boda. Y lo estaban haciendo en Oregón, justo al lado de un gran acantilado. Y el fotógrafo estaba diciendo: "Muévanse para atrás, para la izquierda" Y se movieron y él se cayó del acantilado.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —Puck sacudió su cabeza— ¿En dónde te enteras de estas cosas?

—Internet —sonreí.

—Eso es muy bueno. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica?

—Ella estaba bien.

—Debería de demandar al fotógrafo. ¿Lo demandaron?

—No lo sé.

—Pues deberían. Yo lo haría. Sabes, Rachel... —Puck me miró, con los ojos rojos pero muy brillantes— Voy a ser un abogado.

— ¿Oh, sí?

—Sí. Que se joda mi papá. No hace nada de dinero. Es un desgraciado. La única razón por la que siquiera vivimos en donde estamos es porque el hermano de mi mamá es un abogado y adquirieron el apartamento. Solía ser el apartamento de mi tío. Ahora trabaja para el edificio, así que hicieron un trato con mamá. Todo lo bueno que tengo es debido a los abogados.

—Entonces tal vez quiera ser una también —dije.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Haces dinero!

—Sí —miré hacia arriba. Estábamos en una banqueta brillante, fría y gris de Manhattan. Todo costaba mucho dinero. Miré al hombre de los hot-dogs, la cosa más barata alrededor... no te alejarías de él sin dejar cuatro o tres dólares.

—Deberíamos ser abogados juntos —dijo Puck—. Pukerman y... ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—Berry.

—Pukerman y Berry.

—Bien.

Estrechamos manos, manteniendo el paso, casi arrollamos a una niña caminando en la otra dirección. Entonces giramos a la calle Church y rentamos un DVD de realidad, Vida Contra Muerte, el cual tenía un montón de acantilados, así como fuegos, ataques de animales, y accidentes de paracaidismo. Me senté apoyada en la cama de Puck, con él fumando marihuana y yo negándome. En las partes geniales de Vida Contra Muerte, lo pausábamos y acercábamos: en las explosiones, ruedas girando después del choque de un camión y un tipo perdiendo el control en la jaula de un gorila y haciendo que le avienten una roca. Hablamos de hacer nuestra propia película algún día.

No me fui a dormir hasta las cuatro, pero estaba en la casa de alguien más, así que me levanté temprano. A las ocho, con esa loca energía que te daba dormir en la casa de alguien más. Pasé al padre de Puck frente a su computadora y tomé un libro de su repisa en la sala de estar, Raíces Latinas. Estudié Raíces Latinas toda la mañana para el examen.

Lo seguimos haciendo. Se volvió una cosa regular. Nunca lo formalizamos, nunca lo nombramos... pero los viernes Puck me invitaba a ver películas. Creo que se sentía solo. Lo que sea que fuera, él fue la única persona con la que quise seguir manteniendo contacto después de la escuela media. Y ahora, un año después, estaba en mi cocina sosteniendo mi carta de aceptación y preguntándome si él tenía una también.

—Llamaré a Puck —le dije a mamá.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el Cap. espero y les guste…_

_Nos seguimos leyendo mañana…_

_Deseo que estén disfrutando de su fin de semana…._


	8. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ segunda parte

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ**

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Lograste entrar?!

—Sí.

— ¡Biiiiien!

— ¡Hooooooooee!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Así es!

—Pero tú estudiaste. Yo no estudié —él estaba diciendo.

—Cierto. Debería de sentirme con suerte por hablarte. Tú eres como una especie de Hércules.

—Sí, limpiando los establos. Voy a tener una fiesta.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche?

—Síp. Mis padres no están. Tengo la casa entera. Vas a venir, ¿cierto?

— ¿Una fiesta de verdad? ¿Sin pastel?

—Absolutamente.

— ¡Claro! — ¿Estaba en el octavo grado y había entrado a la secundaria e iba a tener una fiesta? ¡Lo tenía todo en la vida!

— ¿Puedes traer alcohol?

— ¿Cómo bebidas?

—Rachel, vamos. Sí. ¿Puedes traer?

—No tengo identificación.

— ¡Rachel, ninguno de nosotros tiene identificación! Quiero decir, ¿puedes tomarlo de tus padres?

—No creo que tengan... —aunque sabía que no era cierto.

—Tienen algo.

Puse la mano sobre el móvil para que mamá no escuchara nada.

—Whisky. Tienen una botella de Whisky.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Cielos, hombre, no lo sé.

—Bueno, tráelo. ¿Puedes llamar a algunas chicas?

Había estado encerrada en mi habitación estudiando por un año. —No.

—Está bien, yo traeré a las chicas. ¿Al menos quieres ayudarme a arreglarlo todo?

— ¡Claro!

—Ven para acá.

— ¡Voy a ir a la casa de Puck! —le anuncié a mamá, cerrando mi móvil. Todavía tenía el paquete de bienvenida en la mano; se lo di para que lo pusiera en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a ir a hacer allá? —preguntó, mirando el paquete y luego a mí.

—Um... es una pijama da.

— ¿Van a celebrar? Porque deberías celebrar.

—Heh. Sí.

—Rachel, estoy siendo honesta, nunca he visto a nadie trabajar tan duro como tú para entrar a esta escuela. Mereces un pequeño descanso y mereces sentirte orgullosa de ti misma. Tienes un don, y el mundo se está dando cuenta. Este es el primer paso en un maravilloso viaje...

—Bien, mamá, por favor —La abracé.

Tomé mi abrigo y me senté en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, pretendiendo mandar un mensaje por el móvil. Cuando mamá dejó la habitación, invadí el gabinete arriba del fregadero, saqué una botella de whisky (Glenlivet) y saqué del fondo unos termos que usaba para los almuerzos de la primaria. Eso sería muy geMarleyl en la fiesta. Puse algo de whisky allí y a la botella le puse algo de agua, en caso de que revisaran los niveles, y puse los termos en mis grandes bolsillos de la chamarra antes de irme de casa y decirle a mamá que la llamaría más tarde.

Tomo el metro hacia la casa de Puck sin un libro en mi regazo por primera vez en un año. En su parada, subí las escaleras para llegar las calles grises, me deslicé adentro de su edificio, saludé al portero con un asentimiento, y apreté mi dedo contra el botón del elevador. Puck estaba en el piso dieciséis, manteniendo su puerta abierta, con música rap hablando de matar a personas en el fondo, y tendiéndome su cigarro metálico.

—Fuma. Celebra.

Me detuve.

—Si algún día es el momento, es ahora.

Asentí.

—Entra, te enseñaré —Puck me llevó a su casa y me sentó en su sillón y me demostró como sostener el cigarro metálico para que el metal no me quemara. Me explicó cómo tienes que meter el humo a tus pulmones, no al estómago y como sacarlo lo más lento que pudieras por la boca o la nariz. Pero no querías mantenerlo demasiado tiempo. Entonces tosías.

— ¿Cómo lo enciendo? —pregunté.

—Lo encenderé por ti —estaba diciendo Puck. Se arrodilló enfrente de mí en el sillón y eché un vistazo a su sala, decorada con las repisas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, con una mesa de café, un perro de porcelana, y un pequeño piano eléctrico, tratando de recordar cómo lucía todo en caso de que cambiara. La única cosa que había hecho, que las personas decían que era como fumar marihuana era columpiarme realmente fuerte, y Puck me dijo que cualquiera que dijera eso era porque estaban probablemente muy drogados cuando estaban en los columpios.

La flama de butano aumentó de tamaño. Chupé del cigarro metálico como si un doctor me lo estuviera indicando.

Mi boca se llenó del sabor que ya conocía tan bien por el cuarto de Puck, un sabor químico. Lo miré a los ojos con mis mejillas de fuera.

— ¡No en las mejillas! —Dijo— ¡Te vez como Dizzy Gillespie! ¡En los pulmones! Mételo a los pulmones.

Trabajé con nuevos músculos. El humo en mí se sentía como una bola de barro.

—Eso es, aguántalo, aguántalo...

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sintiéndose calientes.

—Aguántalo. Aguántalo. ¿Quieres más?

Sacudí la cabeza, aterrada. Puck se rio.

—Bien. Amiga, estás bien. ¡Estás bien, amiga!

Pfffft. Lo soplé todo en la cara de Puck.

— ¡Jesús! ¡Rach, eso fue mucho! —Puck sacudió la mano ante la nube de humo que salió de mí— ¿Estás seguro de que no habías hecho esto antes?

Jadeé, inhalando aire que todavía tenía algo de humo.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? —pregunté.

—Probablemente nada —Puck se levantó, tomó de vuelta su cigarrillo, y lo puso en un cenicero. Entonces me extendió la mano, esperaba un apretón de manos, pero me levantó del sillón—. Felicitaciones.

Nos abrazamos, boca con oreja. Era un abrazo de amigos, completo con una palmada. Me aparté y le sonreí mientras apretaba sus brazos.

—Tú también. Va a estar geMarleyl.

—Voy a decirte lo que va a ser geMarleyl: esta fiesta —dijo Puck, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, enumerando con los dedos—. Necesito que vayas por algo de agua gasificada para los spritzers. También necesitamos guardar los libros y escritos de mi papá para que no se dañen. También, llama a esta chica; su papá me amenazó con llamar a la policía si la llamaba de nuevo; di que eres de Greenpeace.

—No voy a recordar todo esto, espera —dije, tomando una ficha para anotar de la mesita de café de Puck. Estaba enumerándola con un Sharpie, desde el uno, cuando la hierba me azotó.

—Whoa. Wow.

—Ajá —dijo Puck. Me miró.

—Woah.

— ¿Lo estás sintiendo?

¿Mi cerebro se está cayendo de mi cabeza?, pensé.

Miré la ficha que decía 1) Conseguir agua gasificada, y 1) Conseguir agua gasificada retorcido, como si hubiera decidido caerse de la ficha. Miré las repisas de libros de Puck y se veían igual, pero mientras me giraba, comenzaron a moverse. No era la lentitud que había por estar debajo del agua; era como si estuviera bajo aire, denso y pesado aire que había decidido seguirme. Por estar drogada, se sentía muy pesado.

— ¿Lo estás sintiendo? —repitió Puck.

Miré el cenicero que tenía, lleno de cigarrillos arrugados y el claro y brillante cigarrillo metálico.

— ¡Es como el rey de las colillas de los cigarrillos! —dije.

—Oh, Rach —estaba diciendo Puck—. Rachel, ¿serás capaz de hacer las cosas para la fiesta?

¿Lo era? Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Aquí estaba haciendo afirmaciones idiotas como "el rey de las colillas de los cigarrillos"; si salía, no había forma de decir de lo que podría ser capaz.

— ¿Qué es primero?

Puck me dio unos cuantos dólares para el agua gasificada, pero justo cuando abría su puerta para salir al mundo, su timbre sonó.

—Es Marley —dijo Puck, saltando al teléfono de circuito cerrado en su cocina, que estaba llena de pomelos y gabinetes de madera oscura.

— ¿Ella va a venir?

Marley estaba en nuestra clase; era judía; se vestía bien. Cada día venía con algo diferente, una cadena de juguete de Burger King de Bob Esponja en el cuello; un asimétrico y grande arete de plástico rojo; círculos negros de payaso en sus mejillas. Creo que sus accesorios eran una manera de distraer de su cuerpo pequeño y cara de muñeca. Si lo dejara natural, si dejara caer su cabello de la forma que lo hubiera hecho si hubiese crecido en un campo con el viento, nos haría a todos los chicos explotar.

—Marley es muy caliente, huh —dijo Puck, colgando el teléfono.

—Ella está bien.

Nos sentamos mirando la puerta como si estuviésemos esperando a mamá pájaro para que nos trajera comida. Ella tocó.

—Ooooye —dijo Puck, golpeándome.

— ¡Hola! —dije. Nos apresuramos al pomo; Puck dio una mirada, lo jaló hacia él y entonces allí estaba: en un vestido verde con una tobillera de arcoiris en una de sus piernas. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros y grandes que parecía todavía más pequeña, en zapatos de plataforma alta que la hacían hacia adelante y hacía que su vestido mostrara sus pequeños pechos.

—Chicos —dijo ella—. Creo que alguien ha estado fumando.

—No puede ser —dijo Puck.

—Mis amigos van a venir. ¿Cuándo va empezar la fiesta?

—Hace cinco minutos —dijo Puck—. ¿Quieres jugar Scrabble?

— ¡Scrabble! —Marley soltó su bolsa, tenía la forma de un hipopótamo— ¿Quién juega Scrabble?

—Bueno, yo, duh, y Rachel también —No lo hacía, de hecho— y somos personas inteligentes, viendo que entramos.

— ¡Escuché! —Marley tomó su mochila de hipopótamo y le pegó a Puck con ella— ¡Yo también! —Como pensándolo un momento, me pegó— ¡Felicidades!

—Abrazo grupal —anunció Puck, y nos juntamos, mi cabeza en la barbilla de Marley, la cabeza de Marley en la barbilla de Puck. Puse mi mano alrededor de la cintura de Marley y sentí su calidez y lo estrecha que era. Su palma se curvó en mi hombro. Podía sentir el aliento de Marley. Me giré para mirar...

—Scrabble —dijo Puck. Cruzó la sala de estar y lo sacó de una de las estanterías. Lo puso en el suelo y nos sentamos, Puck en medio de mí y de Marley, el cenicero obteniendo el cuarto lugar.

—Reglas de la casa —dijo Puck mientras volcaba las fichas—. Si no tienen palabras para poner, pueden inventar una palabra, solo si tienen una definición para esa palabra en su cabeza. Si su definición hace reír a los demás, tendrán los puntos, de otra forma, perderán esos puntos.

— ¿Podemos inventar palabras? —pregunté. Esto estaba lleno de posibilidades. Podía inventar Marleydo, lo que pasa cuando has sido tocado por Marley, eres Marleydo. Eso la haría reír. O no.

— ¿Qué hay de palabras chinas? —preguntó Marley.

—Tienes que saber qué significa y ser capaz de explicarlo.

—Oh. Eso no debería de ser un problema. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Quién va primero?

— ¿Podemos fumar?

—Tan demandante —Puck le dio el cigarrillo metálico; está vez me negué, había tenido suficiente.

Por su primera palabra, Marley puso M-U-W-L-I.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una palabra china.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Eh, gato.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo sabemos si muwli es real? —Me giré hacia Puck.

Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Beneficio de la duda?

Marley me sacó la lengua y demonios, era una linda lengua. ¿Es ese un anillo? Pensé. No puede ser. Espera... se ha ido.

—Lo juro —dijo ella. —Ven aquí, pequeño muwli. ¿Lo ven?

—Voy a revisarte para la próxima —dije.

—El internet está por allá —dijo Puck.

—Pero mientras estés allá, vamos a darte sólo consonantes. —Sonrió Marley.

— ¿Es mi turno? —Puse M-O-P3 en M-U-W-L-I. Diez puntos.

Puck puso S-M-A-P en M-O-P. Eso es una fusión entre golpear y abofetear.

Marley se rio y yo reí. Me reí aun cuando no quería hacerlo. Puck obtuvo los puntos.

Marley puso T-R-I-I-L

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un trino, ya sabes, como el trino en flauta, sólo que la primera L está en minúscula y la segunda en mayúscula.

—Eso no es trino, es treeeel!

—De acuerdo. —Cambió las letras. Ahora decía T-R-I-L-I.

— ¡Trillee! ¿Qué es un Trilhee?

—Un acto inmencionable.

Puck se rio tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo en el de Marley, inclinándose en su hombro. Ella se inclinó también, recargando su costado en él.

Vi hacia donde estaba yendo esto. Hice contacto visual con Marley y esto es lo que sus ojos decían:

Rachel, todos iremos a la misma escuela. Voy a necesitar un novio entrando, para que me dé algo de estabilidad, un poco de apoyo, ¿sabes? Nada serio. Eres geMarleyl, pero no tan geMarleyl como Puck. Tiene marihuana y es mucho más relajado que tú; tú pasaste el último año estudiando para este examen; él ni siquiera levantó un dedo. Eso significa que es más inteligente que tú. No es que tú no lo seas, pero la inteligencia es muy importante en un chico, lo más importante junto con el sentido del humor. Y él tiene un mejor sentido del humor que tú también. No duele decir que también es más alto. Así que seré tu amiga, pero ahora dejemos que esto se desarrolle. Y no estés celosa. Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo para todos.

Seguimos jugando. Puck y Marley se juntaron, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron, y sólo podía imaginarme la energía que estaba fluyendo a través de esas rodillas. Pensé que tal vez se inclinarían por un primer beso (¿o un segundo? No, Puck me habría dicho) justo enfrente de mí, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Era Cookie, la amiga de Marley. Trajo botellas de cerveza. Nos tomó diez minutos abrirlas, optando por golpearlas contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina de Puck, para quitar las tapas. Entonces Marley le dijo a Cookie que debió haber traído destapador, entonces ella preguntó qué eran y todos reímos. Cookie tenía cabello rubio y brillo en todo su cuello. No había entrado a la misma escuela, pero estaba bien porque ella se iba a ir a la secundaria a Canadá. El chico de la bodega le había permitido comprar cerveza porque se había inclinado en la encimera, se había desarrollado temprano y tenía el tipo de pechos enormes que se movían en un ritmo inverso cuando caminaba.

Dejamos el Scrabble a un lado, nadie ganó. La música rap parecía estar conectada a alguna lista de reproducción de internet y continuó, sin repetirse, mientras más y más invitados llegaban. Estaba Anna, tomaba Ritalin y lo sacó de su pequeño pastillero antes de los exámenes; Paul, el cual estaba en las tablas nacionales en Halo 2 y entraba cinco horas al día con su "equipo" en Seattle (iba a poner eso en las solicitudes para la Universidad); Mika su padre tenía un alto puesto en las Comisiones de Taxi y Limosinas que le permitían tener transporte gratis a donde fuese y en cualquier momento. Las personas que siguieron viniendo no tenía ni idea de quién eran, como un chico blanco con una chaqueta de la bola 8, de la cual anunció, entrando, que era tan popular en los 90's que serías acuchillado por sólo tenerla y nadie tenía vintage como él.

Inexplicablemente, alguien vino con una máscara de Batman. Su nombre era Race.

Un chico bajito y con bigote llamado Ronny vino con una mochila llena de marihuana y puso una tienda en la sala.

Una chica con pulseras de cáñamo en diferentes tonos sutiles proclamó que teníamos que escuchar Sublime de 40oz to Freedom, y cuando Puck se negó a poner, comenzó a girar y poner lo que ella decía era una maldición diabólica sobre él, diciendo: "Diablo Tantunka" y señalando sus dedos en cuernos falsos: "¡Fffffffft! ¡Fffffffft!"

Fumé más marihuana. La fiesta era como una película, debería de haber sido una película. Era la mejor película que había visto, ¿en dónde más tenías vidrios rompiéndose, un chico tratando de bailar break-dance en la sala, un diccionario ser lanzado a una cucaracha, un chico metiendo su cabeza al congelador y diciendo que te podías ir, personas gritando en las ventanas que la "escuela apestaba", la música rap declarando "Quiero beber cerveza y fumar alguna mierda" y una pobre alma estornudando Pixie Stix y dejando polvo morado en el baño? En ningún lado.

Bueno aquí un cap. más espero y les esté gustando la historia

Lamentablemente ayer falleció Paul Walker mis más sinceras condolencias… era un gran actor y podría apostar que también una gran persona…

Nos leemos mañana…


	9. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ tercera parte

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ**

Puck y Marley hablaban en el sillón. Tomé los termos de whisky, sólo para tener algo en mi mano; no los abrí, y observé cómo se movían, acercándose y alejándose del otro en incrementos que dudaba que notaran. Dejaron de ser personas a mis ojos; se transformaron de inmediato en órganos sexuales masculino y femenino en curso de colisión.

— ¿Qué está pasando, hija? —preguntó Ronny. Ronny todavía no se había conseguido su primera pieza de joyería; estaba todavía en un estado larva— ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Estaba disfrutando todo menos a Puck y Marley. Y el whisky. Quería que pensara que al menos estaba disfrutando del whisky.

— ¿Te gusta esta cosa? —pregunté, abriendo mis termos.

— ¿Qué es? —Olfateó— Sí, amigo, eso es fuerte. Debes de darle un trago.

Lo puse en mis labios. Ni siquiera tomé nada, sólo lo dejé contra mí y sentí lo caliente que estaba. Era cortante, malvado, y de olor penetrante...

Ronny empujó el termo en mi boca.

— ¡Tómalo!

— ¡Amigo! —Me aparté mientras el whisky se salpicaba en mi camisa; se sentía más ligero, deslizante y caliente que el agua— ¡Eres tan idiota!

— ¡Pausa! —Cruzó la habitación y golpeó al chico Asen, le dijo que había tenido sexo con su mamá, y lanzó una almohada a Puck y Marley, quienes estaban unidos por los labios en el sillón.

No estaba enojada de que pasara. Sólo estaba enojada de que me hubiera perdido el cómo había pasado. No lo había visto acercarse, o a ella; quería saberlo para el futuro, con una chica que no fuera tan deseable. Pero al menos ahora tenía espectáculo; pude ver cómo Puck movía sus manos. Él puso su mano derecha en su cara una y otra vez, suavemente, mientras que su izquierda se deslizaba a su costado y agarraba su espalda baja más firmemente. Sus manos jugaban al Policía Bueno-Policía Malo.

Todavía había algo de whisky en los termos. Bebí de ellos. El sabor no me molestó desde el empujón de Ronny.

— ¡No sabía que bebías, Rachel! —decía una voz detrás de mí. Julie, quien siempre usaba ropa interior que decían Buen Intento en el arco de sus nalgas, golpeó una cerveza contra mis termos.

—No lo hago realmente —dije.

—Pensé que estarías ocupada estudiando. Escuché que entraste a la escuela. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

—Ir allí.

—No, me refiero con tu tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Trabajaré duro en la escuela, conseguiré buenas notas, iré a una buena universidad, conseguirme un buen trabajo.

—Era algo loco lo mucho que estudiabas. Siempre tenías esas tarjetas.

Miré el whisky. Mi esófago estaba algo quemado, pero tomé más.

— ¿Viste a Puck y a Marley manoseándose? ¡Son tan lindos!

— ¿Se están manoseando? —Estaba asombrada.

—Sí, ¿no has visto?

—Los vi besándose —expliqué, mirando desde la cocina hacia ellos—. No pensé que estuvieran teniendo sexo.

— ¡No están teniendo sexo!

—Pensé que manosearse era tener sexo.

—Dios, Rachel, no. Manosearse es manosearse.

— ¿Es lo mismo que besarse?

—Bueno, manosearse puede significar lo mismo que tener sexo. Te has confundido.

Puck y Marley estaban totalmente ocupados ahora. Una de sus manos ahora estaba escondida, explorando lugares mágicos color beige.

—Deberías ponerlo en una de tus tarjetas.

—Ja —sonreí.

Julie dio un paso hacia mí. —Realmente quiero besarme con alguien ahora mismo.

—Oh, bien.

—He estado buscando y buscando a alguien.

—Um... —la observé. Su cabello corto rubio enmarcaba un rostro que era un poco ancho de abajo, y dentona, y de cierta manera un poco roja. No quería besarme con ella ni nada de eso. La persona que quería estaba a diez pies de distancia. Este sería mi primer beso, si eso era lo que estaba sugiriendo. Las chicas amaban decir que querían besarse con alguien menos contigo. Julie inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Miré sus labios, tratando de obligarme a besarlos, pero me detuve. Julie abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, chica?

—Sí, sí, sólo que... —Whew. Estoy borracho y paralizado, Julie. Dame un respiro.

—Está bien —Ella dejó la habitación y, de inmediato, la fiesta. Había lastimado sus sentimientos, descubrí más tarde; no sabía que tuviera ese poder.

Caminé hasta la laptop que estaba proporcionando la música al estéreo. Justo al lado estaba la colección del padre de Puck, guardada en las repisas, de viejos discos de vinilo. De repente necesitaba algo de información discreta para poner en mi cerebro, para sacar lo que estaba allí, así que saqué uno de los discos.

Led Zeppelin III.

Era grande, tan grande como la laptop, y la cubierta era una espiral de imágenes: cabezas masculinas con mucho cabello, arcoíris, dirigibles (supuse que esos eran los Zeppelines), flores, dientes. El borde del disco sobresalía un poco y lo tomé experimentalmente. Giró, y cuando giró, el círculo entero giró hacia adentro, y las imágenes que mostraba en los pequeños círculos cambiaron: arcoíris a estrellas, dirigibles a aviones, flores a libélulas. Era jodidamente geniall. Uno de los símbolos que sobresalió parecía justo como los niveles de Q-Bert, uno de los mejores videojuegos viejos, ¡no me di cuenta de que Led Zeppelin había inventado Q-Bert!

Levanté la mirada, Puck y Marley seguían con lo suyo. Ahora él tenía su mano en su cabello y la estaba acercando a él como si fuera una máscara de gas. Levanté el álbum para ocultar sus cabezas. Ja.

Bajé el álbum. Puck y Marley. Lo levanté. Más imágenes. Era como si fueran parte de ello.

La casa se llenó. Las personas comenzaron a hacer fila para meterse en uno de los armarios de Puck lleno de libros. No estaban manoseándose ni nada por el estilo; un chico llamado John anunció que había echado gas pimienta allí y las personas estaban entrando para ver si podían aguantarlo. Chicos y unas pocas chicas salían tambaleándose diciendo: "¡Agg, mis ojos!" y llorando, corriendo por agua, pero eso no detenía a los que seguían formados. Parecía que todos en la fiesta entraron allí excepto yo.

Miré más álbumes, como el White Álbum de los Beatles, del cual nunca supe que en realidad era blanco, y cada vez que alzaba la vista, Puck y Marley estaban en un estado más profundo de enredo. De repente me sentí muy somnolienta y cálida, suponía que por el whisky, y me incliné contra el contenedor de los álbum, solo intentando descansar mis ojos por un momento. Cuando me desperté miré instintivamente hacia Puck y Marley; habían desaparecido. Me giré un poco hacia atrás en mi lugar de descanso y miré al reloj encima de la televisión; de alguna manera eran las 2:07 am.

La casa se había vaciado.

Diablos. Me levanté. La lista de reproducción se había detenido. Mi noche había terminado. Todo lo que había hecho era mirar los discos y casi besarme con una chica, pero de alguna manera me sentí realizada.

—Uh, ¿Ronny? —pregunté.

Ronny estaba jugando PlayStation en el sillón de Puck. El cable del PlayStation atravesaba la habitación. Él me miró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En dónde están todos?

—Teniendo sexo con tu mamá.

Junto a Ronny, una chica llamada Donna estaba hecho un ovillo en el otro extremo del sillón. El chico con la chaqueta de la bola ocho ocupaba una silla. Alguien gritó que se pusiera más música; Ronny gritó Cállate, hijo. La casa estaba llena de vasos y tazas en todos lados, como si hubiesen sido multiplicados durante la fiesta.

— ¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Puck?

—Pausa —fue todo lo que Ronny pudo decir.

— ¡Puck!

— ¡Cállate, hombre! ¡Está con su chica!

— ¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí! —Puck salió de su habitación, ajustándose los pantalones— Diablos —Observó el daño—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un buen descanso?

—Sí. ¿En dónde está Marley?

—Durmiendo.

— ¿Le hiciste bien, eh? —preguntó Ronny— Invasión carnal.

—Cállate, Ronny.

—Contagio calor.

—Cállate.

—Persuasión calorifica.

Puck desconectó su control del PlayStation.

— ¡Suh-uhn! —Ronny intentó alcanzarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —preguntó Puck.

— ¡Seguro! —Conseguí mi chamarra.

Puck despertó al chico de la chaqueta de la bola ocho y a Donna y los sacó; obligó a Ronny a irse también, por encima de muchas protestas. Todos tomamos el mismo elevador; el chaqueta de la bola ocho y Ronny fueron caminando; Donna y otros dos se metieron a un taxi; yo y Puck, instintivamente, caminamos hacia el puente de Brooklyn, el cual estaba a tres cuadras de su casa.

— ¿Quieres cruzar el puente? —preguntó Puck.

— ¿A Brooklyn?

—Sí. Puedes ir a casa o podemos tomar el metro de regreso a mi casa.

— ¿Cuándo amanecerá?

—En tres, cuatro horas.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Caminaré a casa y tendré mi desayuno.

—Genial.

Caminamos. Mis pies no se sentían fríos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Miré a los árboles y pensé que eran hermosos. La única manera de mejorarlos sería si estuviera nevando. Tendrían copos cayendo en mí y sería capaz de atraparlos en mi boca. No estaría preocupado de que Puck lo viera.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes? —dije.

— ¿De qué? —dijo.

—Ya sabes —dije.

—Espera un segundo —Puck vio una botella de Snapple en la curva; parecía que estaba llena de orina, lo cual pasa un montón en Manhattan. No sé por qué las personas sin hogar llenan las botellas con pipí y no tienen siquiera la cortesía de tirarlas, pero entonces podría ser Snapple de manzana, ¿tendrían eso? Apuntó y la mandó volando a través de la calle con una patada; aterrizó en la esquina contraria y manchó de amarillo debajo del faro.

— ¡Rrnagh! —gritó Puck. Entonces miró alrededor. —No había policías, ¿cierto?

Me reí. —No —Llegamos a la entrada del puente—. Así que en serio, ¿cómo fue?

—Ella es asombrosa. Quiero decir, le gusta todo, realmente le gusta. A ella le gusta... el sexo.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

—No, pero puedo decirlo. Le gusta todo lo demás.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

Él me dijo.

— ¡No puede ser! —Lo empujé mientras subíamos el puente. Aire del frígido New York nos sopló, y me puse la capucha en la cabeza y apreté la cuerda— ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue la cosa más loca —dijo Puck— Se siente como el interior de tu mejilla.

— ¿No bromeas? —Saqué una mano de mi bolsillo.

—Sí.

Me metí un dedo en mi boca y lo empujé contra un lado.

— ¿Así es?

—Justo así —dijo Puck. Tenía su dedo en su mejilla también—. En serio. Es caliente.

—Huh.

Caminamos en silencio con nuestros dedos en nuestras bocas.

— ¿Te besaste con alguien? —preguntó.

—Nop. Aunque Julie quería.

—Buena esa. ¿Te dio algo?

— ¿Qué? No.

—Porque sí que te desmayaste en esa esquina.

—Estaba bebiendo el whisky de mi mamá y revisando los álbumes de tu papá.

—Eres graciosa, Rachel.

—Hace mucho frío aquí.

—Aunque se ve genial.

Ni siquiera íbamos a una décima parte del puente, pero se veía genial. Detrás de nosotros el camino se extendía hasta el Ayuntamiento, en donde la ciudad tenía algunas luces para iluminar el domo del edificio. Parecía una perla blanca entre gigantes como el edificio Woolworth, sobre el cual aprendí de la clase de inglés cuando Ayn Rand lo describió como "dedo de Dios" y eso estaba bien, verde y blanco en la cima como la menta más decorada del mundo. A nuestra izquierda estaban otros puentes de Manhattan, dispuestos uno contra otro como alternadas ondas de seno y coseno, llevando un puñado de camiones nocturnos cuyas cumbres arrastraban niebla.

Pero a la derecha estaba la mejor vista: el puerto de New York. En su mayoría negro. La Estatua de la Libertad estaba iluminada, pero siempre se me hacía un poco cursi, resaltando allí muy linda. La acción real estaba a los lados: Manhattan tenía su centro sin sentido, en donde las personas hacían dinero, y en el otro lado estaba Brooklyn, somnoliento y oscuro, pero con una carta de triunfo, las grúas de contenedores, encendidas no sólo por espectáculo o por orgullo del gobierno, sino porque había trabajo en proceso, aun a esta hora; barcos descargando cosas que eran famosamente no revisadas por amenazas terroristas pero de alguna forma todavía no nos había explotado. Brooklyn era un puerto. New York era un puerto. Nos hacían las cosas. A mí también me hacían las cosas.

Entre Brooklyn y Manhattan, millas a través del agua, vimos la cortina final de la ciudad de Nueva York, el puente Verrazano-Narrows. Abarcaba la entrada al puerto, un par de labios superiores de metal azul saludando la negrura.

— ¿Rachel? —dijo Puck.

—Qué pasa.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy feliz —dije.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No, dije que estoy feliz.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué no habrías de estarlo?

Llegamos a la primera torre del puente, con una placa declarando quién la había construido; me detuve a leer. John Roebling. Ayudado por su esposa y luego su hijo. Murió durante la construcción. Pero oye, el puente de Brooklyn podría estar aquí por 800 años. Quería dejar algo atrás como esto. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero sentía como si hubiese dado los primeros pasos.

—Lo más genial acerca de Marley es... —dijo Puck, y comenzó a dar detalles anatómicos, cosas sobre ella que no necesitaba escuchar; lo dejé de escuchar, sabía que hablaba para sí mismo. Esto era por lo que él estaba feliz. Yo estaba feliz por otras cosas. Estaba feliz porque algún día estaría caminando por este puente mirando esta ciudad, siendo dueña de algo de ella, siendo valiosa aquí.

—Su culo es como- creo que la forma de su trasero es de dónde sacaron el logotipo del corazón...

Llegamos a la mitad del puente. De ambos lados de nosotros los autos pasaban; rojo en la izquierda y blanco en la derecha, los carriles bordados por delgado metal cableado que se extendía fuera del camino.

Tuve la repentina urgencia de caminar hacia allá e inclinarme hacia el agua, para declararme a mí misma ante el mundo. Una vez que entró en mi cabeza, no pude quitármelo de encima.

—No sé si era real... —estaba diciendo Puck.

—Quiero pararme por encima del agua —le dije.

— ¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Se detuvo.

—Sí —dijo—. Sí, ya veo de dónde vienes.

Había vías construidas por encima del cableado, lugares para que los trabajadores del puente pudieran llegar a los cables y repararlos. Subí a una en el lado del puerto, el lado coronado por el Verrazano, agarré los pasamanos y balanceé mis pies uno enfrente del otro en una pieza de metal de cuatro pulgadas de ancho. Por debajo de mí, camionetas y taxis pasaban. Enfrente de mí estaba la negrura del agua, del cielo y el frío.

—Estás loco —dijo Puck.

Di pasos hacia adelante. Fue fácil. Cosas como ésta siempre lo son. Las cosas que los adultos te dicen que no hagan son las más fáciles.

Debajo de mí había tres carriles de tránsito; pasé el primero, llegué a la mitad del segundo y entonces Puck gritó: —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer allí?

— ¡Sólo voy a pensar! —le grité.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Sacudí la cabeza. No podía explicarlo. — ¡Sólo tomará un minuto!

Puck volvió.

Pasé el segundo carril y mantuve los ojos en el horizonte. No moví mis ojos de allí en el último, cambiando mis manos una enfrente de otra en un ritmo tenso. Llegué al borde del puente y estuve un tanto sorprendida de que no hubiera una valla. No había nada que te impidiera caer, sólo tus manos y tu voluntad. Me aferré a las barras, estaban congeladas, y entonces abrí las manos y extendí mis brazos y sentí el viento azotarme y jalarme mientras me inclinaba al agua como... bueno, como Cristo, supongo.

Cerré mis ojos y los abrí, y la única diferencia es que podía sentir el viento en mis globos oculares, porque cuando los cerraba todavía podía ver perfectamente las luces. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y grité. Cuando era niño leía esos libros, los libros Redwall, libros de fantasía sobre un puñado de ratones guerreros, y el ratón tenía un grito de guerra que siempre pensé que era genial: Eulalia.

Y cómo una idiota, eso fue lo que grité en el puente de Brooklyn: ¡Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y pude haber muerto allí mismo.

Y considerando como resultaron las cosas, realmente debí de haber muerto.

* * *

_Bueno eh aquí un Cap. más espero y les guste…_

_Quiero agradecer aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review y a los que han puesto la historia como favorita y follower…_

_Bueno pues nos leemos mañana…._


	10. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ cuarta parte

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ**

La depresión empieza lenta. Después de aullar en el puente de Brooklyn, caminé a casa y me sentí grandiosa. Puck se separó y tomó el metro de madrugada de regreso a Manhattan, en donde le esperaba un infernal rato limpiando su apartamento y regresando a Marley con sus padres; fui a un restaurante y compré unos huevos y pan tostado y volví a casa a las diez de la mañana, diciéndole a mamá que había dormido en la casa de Puck, y echándome a la cama. Cuando me levanté en la tarde había algunos formularios para firmar acerca de aceptar mi admisión a la escuela Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional y un examen físico para programar, qué glorioso. Por primera vez estaba esperando con ganas que el doctor me dijera que tosiera, sobre lo cual todavía seguía sin entender la razón.

El resto de la escuela media fue una broma. No necesité hacer nada excepto asegurarme de no fallar en ninguna clase y no ser rescindida de la Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional, así que comencé a salir con Puck cada día. Ahora que teníamos la barrera de la marihuana rota, se convirtió en una magnífica manera de gritarle a la tele; lo dejamos de llamar "ver películas"; lo empezamos a llamar "relajarse":

— ¿Quieres relajarte? —preguntaba Puck, e iba.

Ronny nunca estaba muy lejos. Sus insultos nunca se detuvieron, aunque se volvieron más apreciados, pero eso no importaba, porque se volvió un distribuidor confiable. No iba a ir a la secundaria con nosotros, por lo que sabíamos, ni siquiera iba a ir a una, pero iba poner una joyería, vendería drogas, crearía ritmos, eso era seguro.

Marley siempre estaba cerca también. Ella y Puck pasaban el mismo tiempo separados que yo y mi mano derecha. Pensé que estaba bien con ello, pero mientras los miraba, sentándose juntos, sentándose uno encima del otro, abrazándose, tocándose el trasero, sonriendo y besándose, en la habitación de Puck o en público, comencé a sentirme más y más enojada. Era como si lo estuvieran aventando a mi cara, aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía tales intenciones, tal como yo cuando estaba estudiando enfrente de las personas y no lo hacía por molestar. ¿Por qué más se dirían uno al otro lo mucho que se deseaban en susurros en frente de mí? ¿Por qué más Puck me diría, en gran detalle, de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo? Un día Puck nos lo anunció a mí y a Ronny mientras veíamos MTV: —Saben qué, desde que estoy con Marley, he olvidado como masturbarme.

—Yo también, desde que encontré a tu mamá —dijo Ronny.

—Huh —dije. Mi estómago se revolvió.

— ¡En serio, ya ni siquiera sé! —Puck sonrió.

Grandioso, hombre. Maravilloso. Aprendí cómo masturbarme en los últimos meses de la escuela media, cuando entré a AOL y empecé a hablar con chicas con nombres como "Pequeña Lolita Deliciosa42". No sabía ni siquiera si eran chicas. Sólo sabía que estaba sola, y que quería hacerlo para que, cuando estuviera con alguien, tuviera idea de qué hacer.

El problema era que, sin importar a qué chica le estuviera hablando en línea, cuando llegaba al final del proceso entero, corría al baño. Y mientras me arrodillaba enfrente del retrete, en los milisegundos finales, pensaba en Marley.

Tenía tarea de la escuela incluso antes de que empezara. Me dieron está loca lista de lectura para el verano que incluía "Bajo del Volcán" y "David Copperfield". Traté de leerlos; realmente traté, pero no eran como las tarjetas de estudio. Tomó días. Mamá de hecho leyó las cartas que la escuela mandó y me dijo que parte de su misión era prepararnos bien, liberalmente portadores de la visión del mañana, así que debía estar preparada para inglés y también matemáticas; pero me encontré celosa de las personas que escribían los libros. Estaban muertos y todavía estaban tomando mi tiempo. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Podría estar relajándome con Puck, sentarme en mi habitación, correr al Internet y luego al baño, limpiar, repetir. Al final no pude terminar ninguno de los libros de la lista de lectura de verano.

Eso no fue bueno cuando llegó el momento de empezar la escuela. El primer día, me hicieron examen sobre lo que supuestamente debí de haber leído en el verano. Tuve un 70, algo que ni siquiera había visto en mi vida en una hoja de papel. ¿En dónde ves el número 70? No hay cuentas de $70; no hay razón por la cual tener un cheque de $70. Miré el 70 como si me hubiesen robado.

Puck, quien terminó en ocho de mis nueve clases, tuvo un 100 en el examen de lectura de inicio de escuela. Había leído los libros en Europa, a dónde tuvo que ir en el verano porque los libros de su padre eran populares allí. Regresó no solo bronceado y lleno de conocimientos y fotografías, si no con historias de chicas Europas con las que había estado. Él dijo que había hablado con Marley y ella estuvo de acuerdo con las otras chicas; dijo que estaba ocupado volviéndola una fenómeno, alguien que haría cualquier cosa. Ahora cuando salíamos juntos, no decía ni la mitad de lo que dije esa primera noche, sólo escuchaba y me quedaba impresionada, trataba de controlar mi parte baja mientras Marley estaba allí, retratándola en diferentes posiciones para más tarde por la noche.

La Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional fue difícil. Todos los profesores me dijeron que iba a tener cuatro horas de tarea, pero no lo creí, además creí que podría manejarlo. Había entrado a la escuela; definitivamente podría tratar cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?

El primer semestre, además de la lista de lectura, tuve esta clase llamada Introducción a Wall Street que requería que todos los días leyera el New York Times y el Wall Street Journal. Resultó que supuestamente debía de estar leyéndolos también en el verano, algo que no recibí en el correo. Necesitaba crear una carpeta con los artículos de los hechos actuales y enseñar cómo se relacionaban precios de mercado, y captar los problemas detrás. No podía usar internet; el profesor me hizo ir a la biblioteca y usar microfichas, las cuales son como tratar de leer la Constitución de Estados Unidos en una estampa postal, y además de que estaba dos semanas atrasada en eso, todavía me quedaban dos semanas por delante. Los periódicos eran tan largos; era increíble cuántas noticias salían cada día. ¿Y se suponía que debía de analizarlo todo? ¿Cómo lo hacían? Los periódicos se apilaban en mi habitación, cada día que regresaba a casa los veía y sabía que podía manejarlos, que si sólo abría el primero sería capaz de seguir con los demás y terminar la asignación.

En vez de eso me recostaba en mi cama y esperaba a que Puck llamara. Fue en esta temporada cuando empecé a etiquetar las cosas como Tentáculos. Tenía muchos Tentáculos. Necesitaba cortar algunos de ellos. Pero no podía; todos ellos eran muy fuertes y me tenían agarrada muy fuerte; y para cortarlos tenía que hacer algo tan loco como admitir que no estaba lista para la escuela.

Los otros chicos eran unos genios. Pensé que era grandioso por tener un 800 en el examen, así como la clase entera tuvo 800. Resultó que el examen había sido "facilitado" en mi año; lo modificaron para que fuera con menos fórmulas, es decir, para dejar entrar a personas como yo. Había chicos de Uruguay y Corea que acababan de aprender inglés, pero estaban haciendo créditos extras para la clase de Introducción a Wall Street, leyendo Barron's y Crain's Business Daily. Había novatos estudiando cálculo, mientras yo estaba atrapada en las matemáticas que venían después de álgebra, sobre las cuáles el profesor anunció el primer día que era matemática papa y que no había razón por la cual no tuviésemos un 100 en todo. Tuve un 85 en mi primer examen y una pequeña cara ceñuda.

Además estaban los extracurriculares. Los otros chicos hacían todo: estaban en el consejo estudiantil; practicaban deportes; voluntariado; trabajaban para el periódico escolar; tenían un club de cine; tenían un club de literatura; tenían club de ajedrez; entraban a competiciones nacionales para construir robots a partir de baja-lenguas; ayudaban a los profesores después de clases, tomaban clases en las Universidades locales; ayudaban en los "días de orientación": Yo no hacía nada más que la escuela y las clases de Tae Bo, donde hacía la meseta. Se burlaban de mí en clase, dejándome con peleas falsas y flexiones mal hechas, pero el profesor sabía que era algo que realmente no disfrutaba. La abandoné. Ese fue el único Tentáculo que corté.

¿Por qué los otros chicos estaban mejor que yo? Porque eran mejores, ese es el porqué. Eso es lo que supe cada vez que me sentaba frente al internet o tomaba el metro para la casa de Puck. Las otras personas no estaban fumando o masturbándose, y esos eran los que tenían dones, al ser capaces de vivir y competir al mismo tiempo. Yo no tenía dones. Mamá estaba equivocada. Sólo era inteligente y trabajaba duro. Me había engañado a mí misma pensando que era algo importante para el resto del mundo. Otras personas eran cómplices en esta treta. Nadie me había dicho que era común.

Esto no es decir que lo hice terrible en la secundaria, sacaba 93. Eso se veía bien para mis padres. El problema es que, en el mundo real, el 93 es la calificación de mierda; las Universidades saben lo que significa: lo haces lo suficientemente bien para permanecer en los 90. Eres un promedio. Hay muchísimos como tú. Nunca vas a estar en la cima; si no estás haciendo ningún extracurricular estás acabado. Puedes cambiar las cosas en años siguientes, pero con tu 93 en tu primer año, vas a tener un montón de peso muerto.

En diciembre, ya con tres meses en la Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional, tuve vómito por estrés por primera vez. Pasó con mis padres en un restaurante, estaba comiendo filete de atún con espinaca. Me habían traído para celebrar las vacaciones y hablar conmigo. No tenían idea. Estaba sentada allí mirando la comida y pensando sobre los Tentáculos que me esperaban en casa, por primera vez la mujer en mi estómago apareció y dijo que no iba a tener nada de eso; mejor que retrocediera, porque de otra manera esto se iba a poner feo.

— ¿Cómo está la clase de Biología? —preguntó mamá.

La clase de Biología era un infierno. Tenía que memorizar esas hormonas y lo que hacían y no había sido capaz de hacer tarjetas de estudio porque estaba demasiado ocupada reuniendo artículos de periódicos.

—Bien.

— ¿Cómo está Introducción a Wall Street? —preguntó papá.

Un hombre de Bear Stearns4 había visitado nuestra clase, delgado y con un reloj de oro. Nos había dicho que si estábamos interesados en finanzas, mejor debíamos de trabajar duro y con inteligencia porque un montón de máquinas ahora podían tomar las decisiones, y en el futuro, los programas de computadora harían todo. Preguntó cuántos de nosotros tomábamos clase de computación, y todos excepto yo y esa chica que no hablaba inglés, levantaron su mano.

4 The Bear Stearns Companies, Inc. fue un banco de inversión global y broker de valores, hasta su venta al banco JPMorgan Chase en 2008 durante la crisis financiera global

—Grandioso, excelente —había dicho el hombre— ¡Ustedes dos están fuera del trabajo! Heh He. Aprendan computación.

Por favor muere ahora mismo, murmuré en mi cabeza, mientras más y más actividad se desarrollaba. El Ciclo comenzó a desarrollarse, aunque no me pegó fuerte, y no sabía bien todavía lo que era.

—Wall Street está bien —le dije a papá. El restaurante en donde estábamos era uno de esos que estaban en Brooklyn y que salían en un artículo de Times que todavía tenía que leer para los hechos actuales. No pensé que realmente pudiéramos costear esto así que no pedí aperitivo.

La espinaca y el atún se revolvieron en mi estómago. Mi cuerpo entero estaba tenso. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba estudiando?

Soldado, ¿cuál es el problema?

No puedo comer esto. Sé que debería ser capaz.

Supérelo. Cómalo.

No puedo.

¿Sabe por qué pasa eso?

¿Por qué?

¡Porque está desperdiciando tu tiempo, soldado! ¡Hay una razón por la que el Ejército de . no está hecho de cabezas de marihuana! ¡Está pasando todo su tiempo en el horno de la casa de su amigo y cuando llega a casa no puede hacer lo que tiene que hacer!

Lo sé. No puedo entender cómo puedo ser tan ambiciosa y floja al mismo tiempo.

Le diré cómo soldado. Es porque no es ambiciosa, sólo es floja.

—Disculpen —les dije a mis padres, y atravesé el restaurante con esa "caminata rápida" de voy a vomitar que aprendí a perfeccionar en el siguiente año. Llegué al baño de cromo y lo solté en el excusado. Después me senté, apagué la luz y oriné. No me quería levantar. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? ¿En dónde perdí la cordura? Debía dejar de fumar marihuana. Debía dejar de salir con Puck. Tenía que ser una máquina.

No salí del baño hasta que alguien vino y tocó. Cuando regresé con mis padres, les dije: —Creo que podría estar, ya saben, deprimida.

* * *

_Hola! Aquí con un Cap. más espero y les guste :)_

_Bueno nos leemos mañana…_

_Que tengan un lindo día…_


	11. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ quinta parte

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ**

El primer doctor fue el Doctor Barney. Era gordo y bajo y tenía una cara arrugada e inexpresiva como un gnomo muy serio.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Se recostó en su pequeña silla gris. Sonaba como una manera indiferente de poner las cosas, pero la manera en la que la pronunció, suave y preocupada, me agradó.

—Creo que tengo una seria depresión.

—Ajá.

—Empezó el otoño pasado.

—Muy bien —Tomó el bloc que estaba en su escritorio. Junto al bloc había una taza que decía Zyprexa, la cual me hizo pensar que era el nombre médico más loco que alguna vez había escuchado. (Resultó ser una droga para psicóticos, y me pregunté si tal vez una persona psicótica había llamado al doctor "zyprexa" y así es como le pusieron el nombre) Todo en la oficina del doctor Barney tenía marca; las notas postit decían Paxil; sus plumas decían Prozac; el calendario del escritorio tenía Zoloft en cada página.

—Entré a esta secundaria, y tenía toda razón para ser la chica más feliz en el mundo —continué—. Pero entonces empecé a asustarme y a sentirme peor y peor.

—Ajá. Completaste tu hoja, por lo que veo.

—Sí —Levanté la hoja que me habían dado en la sala de espera. Era una hoja estándar, aparentemente, se la daban a todos los nuevos en el Centro de Salud Mental Anthem, el edificio en el centro de Brooklyn en donde esta evaluación mental estaba tomando lugar. La hoja tenía un montón de preguntas acerca de las emociones que habías sentido en las dos últimas semanas y cuatro casillas para cada una. Por ejemplo: Sentimientos de desesperanza y fracaso. Dificultad para el apetito. Sensación de que eres incapaz de enfrentar la vida diaria. Para cada una, podías marcar: 1)Nunca. 2)Algunos días, 3)Casi todos los días o 4)Todo el tiempo.

Había recorrido la lista, marcando en su mayoría los números 3 y 4.

—Les gusta recolectar estas hojas cada vez que vienes, para ver cómo sigues —continuó el doctor Barney—, pero en la tuya ahora mismo hay un punto que debemos de discutir.

— ¿Sí?

—"Sintiéndote suicida o con deseos de lastimarte a ti mismo" Pusiste 3)Casi todos los días.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy tratando de lastimarme. No me cortaría ni nada estúpido. Si lo quisiera hacer, sólo lo haría.

—Suicidio.

Se sintió raro de escuchar. —Sí.

— ¿Tienes un plan?

—El puente de Brooklyn.

—Saltarías del puente de Brooklyn.

Asentí. —Estoy familiar con él.

— ¿Desde cuándo has tenido sentimientos como esos, Rachel?

—Desde el año pasado, en su mayoría.

— ¿Y qué hay antes de eso?

—Bueno... Los he tenido durante años, sólo que menos intensos. Pensé que eran, ya sabe, parte de crecer.

—Sentimientos suicidas.

Asentí.

El doctor Barney me miró, con los labios fruncidos. ¿De qué estaba tan serio? ¿Quién como niño no ha pensado en matarse? ¿Cómo puedes crecer en este mundo y no pensarlo? Es una decisión tomada por muchas personas exitosas: Ernest Hemingway, Sócrates, Jesús. Incluso desde antes de la secundaria, pensé que sería una cosa genial de hacer si llegaba a hacerme famoso. Si seguía haciendo mis mapas, por ejemplo, y algún coleccionista de arte los veía y decidía hacerlos dignos de cientos de miles de dólares, si me mataba durante eso, serían dignos de millones de dólares, y ya no sería responsable de ellos. Dejaría algo que hablaría por sí mismo, como el puente de Brooklyn.

—Pensé que... en realidad no habías vivido hasta que contemplabas el suicidio —dije—. Pensé que sería bueno tener un botón de reinicio, como en los videojuegos, para empezar de nuevo y ver si puedes ir por un camino diferente.

El doctor Barney dijo: —Suena como si estuvieras luchando contra esta depresión por un largo tiempo.

Me detuve. No, no había... Sí.

El doctor Barney no dijo nada.

Entonces dijo: —Tienes Aplanamiento afectivo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No estás expresando muchas emociones sobre esas cosas.

—Oh, bueno. Son muy grandes.

—Ya veo. Vamos a hablar un poco sobre tu familia.

—Mamá diseña tarjetas postales; papá trabaja en seguros de salud —dije.

— ¿Están juntos?

—Sí.

— ¿Alguna hermana o hermano?

—Una hermana. Menor. Sarah. Está preocupada por mí.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ella siempre me está preguntando si estoy bien o mal, y cuando le digo que estoy mal dice: "Rachel, por favor, mejórate, todos están tratando" Cosas como esas. Me rompe el corazón.

—Pero le importa.

—Sí.

— ¿Tu familia apoya que vengas aquí?

—Cuando les dije acerca de ello no perdieron tiempo. Dicen que es un desequilibrio químico y que si tomo las medicaciones correctas, estaré bien —Miré alrededor de la oficina a los nombres de las medicaciones correctas. Si me prescribía cada medicación que el doctor Barney tenía en su repertorio, sería como un anciano contando sus pastillas cada mañana.

— ¿Estás en secundaria, correcto?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tu hermana?

—En cuarto año.

—Te das cuenta de que hay papeleo de consentimiento paternal que se necesita llenar para que podamos ayudarte...

—Firmarán todo. Quieren que me ponga mejor.

—Ambiente de apoyo familiar —escribió el doctor Barney. Se giró y me dio su versión de una sonrisa, lo cual era ligeramente afirmativa, los labios apenas curvados, el labio inferior sobresaliente.

—Vamos a superar esto, Rachel. Ahora, desde un punto de vista personal, ¿por qué crees que tienes esta depresión?

—No puedo competir en la escuela —dije—. Todos los otros chicos son más inteligentes.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu secundaria?

—Secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional.

—Claro. He escuchado de ella. Mucha tarea.

—Sí. Cuando vengo a casa de la escuela, sé que tengo todo este trabajo para hacer, pero entonces en mi cabeza comienza el Ciclo.

—El Ciclo.

—Pensar los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. Cuando mis pensamientos compiten unos con los otros en un círculo.

— ¿Pensamientos suicidas?

—No, sólo pensamientos sobre lo que tengo qué hacer. Tarea. Y viene a mi cabeza y lo veo y pienso "no voy a ser capaz de hacer eso" y entonces se atrasa y el siguiente viene. Y entonces vienen cosas como "Deberías de estar haciendo más actividades extracurriculares" porque debería, no hago lo suficiente, y entonces es empujado y es reemplazado con el más grande: "¿A qué universidad vas a ir, Rachel?" Lo cual es como la pregunta del juicio final porque no voy a entrar a ninguna buena.

— ¿Cuál sería una buena?

—Harvard. Yale. Duh.

—Ajá.

—Y entonces los pensamientos siguen apareciendo y me recuesto en mi cama y los pienso. Y acostumbraba a no ser capaz de recostarme así; solía siempre estar levantada haciendo algo, pero una vez que el Ciclo comienza puedo desperdiciar horas, sólo recostada y mirando el techo, y mientras el tiempo se pasa lento y rápido al mismo tiempo y entonces es medianoche y tengo que ir a dormir porque sin importar lo que haga, tengo que estar en la escuela al día siguiente. No puedo permitirles saber lo que me está pasando.

— ¿Tienes dificultades para dormir?

—Algunas veces no. Cuando me pasa es muy malo. Me quedo acostada allí pensando en cómo todo lo que he hecho es un fracaso, muerte y fracaso, y no hay esperanza para mí excepto ser una sintecho, porque nunca voy a ser capaz de mantener un trabajo porque todos los demás son más inteligentes.

— ¿Pero ellos no son todos, o sí Rachel? Algunos de ellos no tienen que ser tan inteligentes como tú.

—Bueno, ¡esos son por los que no tengo que preocuparme! Pero mucha gente lo es, y esos van a patearme el trasero en donde sea. Como mi amigo Puck...

— ¿Quién es él?

—Mi mejor amigo. Tiene una novia también, que es mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ella?

—No mucho... nada en especial.

—Ajá —El Doctor Barney escribió en su bloc.

—Bueno... —traté de recapitular. Estaba mintiéndole a este hombre; eso quería decir que realmente nos conocíamos uno al otro—. Eso es todo acerca de vivir una vida sostenible. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de tener una.

—Una vida sostenible.

—Así es, con un trabajo real y una casa real y todo.

— ¿Y una familia?

— ¡Por supuesto! Tienes que tener eso. ¿Qué tipo de éxito serás si no tienes eso?

—Ajá.

—Así que tengo que irme perfilando ahora, pero no puedo por esta mierda que está pasando en mi cabeza. Y sé que esas cosas que estoy pensando no tiene sentido y pienso "Basta".

—Pero no puedes parar.

—No puedo parar.

—Bueno —Golpeó su pluma Prozac—. Sabes que tus pensamientos no son pensamientos que quieres tener. Eso es bueno.

—Sí.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchas voces?

Uh-oh. Ahora estamos llegando al verdadero asunto. El doctor Barney era lo suficiente suave, pero estaba seguro de que si le dabas una camisa de fuerza sería capaz de manejarla muy bien, engañándote con ella y llevándote a una muy cómoda habitación con paredes suaves y una banca en donde podías sentarte a mirar a un espejo unidireccional y decirles a las personas que eres Scrooge McDuck. ¿Cómo hacían esos espejos, de todas formas? Sabía que tenía problemas, pero también sabía que no estaba loca. No era una esquizofrénica. No escuchaba voces. Bueno, escuchaba esa voz, la del hombre del ejército, pero esa era mi voz, sólo yo tratando de motivarme a mí misma. No iba a ser aventada al manicomio.

—No hay voces —dije. Mentí, técnicamente. Mentí de nuevo.

—Rachel, ¿sabes acerca de la química del cerebro?

Asentí. Me adelanté en el libro de texto de biología.

— ¿Sabes cómo funciona la depresión?

—Sí —Era una explicación simple—. Tienes estos químicos en tu cerebro que llevan mensajes de cada célula cerebral a la siguiente célula cerebral. Son llamados neurotransmisores. Y uno de esos se llama serotonina.

—Excelente.

—Sobre el cual los científicos piensan que es el neurotransmisor relacionado con la depresión... si tienes escasez de este químico en tu sistema, puedes empezar a deprimirte.

El doctor Barney asintió.

—Bueno —continué—, después de que la serotonina pasa un mensaje de una célula cerebral a la otra, vuelve a ser chupada por la primera célula para ser usado de nuevo. Pero el problema es que a veces tus células cerebrales chupan mucho —me reí—, y no dejan suficiente serotonina en tu sistema para llevar los mensajes. Así que tienen esas drogas llamada inhibidores selectivos de la reabsorción de serotonina que impiden que tu cerebro tome serotonina de más para tener más en el sistema. Así que te sientes mejor.

— ¡Rachel, excelente! Sabes mucho. Vamos a darte una medicación que va a hacer precisamente eso.

—Genial.

—Antes de que escriba la prescripción, ¿tienes alguna pregunta para mí?

Claro que sí. El doctor Barney se veía feliz. Tenía un lindo anillo de oro y lentes brillantes.

— ¿Cómo empiezas en esto? —pregunté—. Siempre estoy interesado en saber cómo las personas empiezan.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la panza desapareciendo. Tenía grandes cejas grises y una cara sombría.

—Después de la universidad, pasé por mi propia mierda y decidí que todo el sufrimiento físico en el mundo no podía compararse a la angustia mental —dijo—. Y cuando mi mente se aclaró, decidí ayudar a otras personas.

— ¿Aclaró su mente?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

Suspiró. —Lo que tú tienes.

— ¿Sí?

—Exactamente.

Me incliné hacia adelante... nuestras caras estaban a dos pies de distancia.

— ¿Cómo lo arregló? —supliqué.

La curva de su boca subió. —De la misma manera que tú harás. Por mí mismo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Le fruncí el ceño. Estaba aquí por ayuda; no estaba aquí para resolver esto por mí misma; si quisiera resolverlo por mí misma estaría tomando un autobús de turismo en México...

—Vamos a empezar contigo con Zoloft —dijo el doctor Barney.

¿Oh?

—Es una buena medicación; ayuda a muchas personas. Es un ISRS, va a afectar la serotonina de tu cerebro como has dicho, pero no puedes esperar un efecto instantáneo porque tarda semanas.

— ¿Semanas?

—Tres o cuatro semanas.

— ¿No hay versión de efecto rápido?

—Tomas el Zoloft con comida, una vez al día. Empezaremos con 50 mg. Las píldoras te harán sentirte mareada, pero ese es el único efecto secundario, excepto por efectos secundarios sexuales —el doctor Barney levantó la vista de su bloc. — ¿Eres sexualmente activa?

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. —No.

—Muy bien. También, Rachel: creo que te beneficiarías viendo a alguien.

— ¡Lo sé! No piense que no lo he intentado. No soy muy buena hablando con las chicas.

— ¿Chicas? No. Quiero decir terapeutas. Deberías de empezar a ver a un terapeuta.

— ¿Y usted?

—Soy un psicofarmacólogo. Te dirigiré con un terapeuta.

Qué escandaloso. —Bien.

—Vamos a buscar a uno —Abrió lo que parecían hojas blancas en su escritorio y comenzó a decirme nombres y direcciones como si pudiera diferenciarlos. El Dr. Abrams en Brooklyn, el Dr. Fieldston en Manhattan, Dr. Bok en Manhattan... Pensé que el nombre Bok era un nombre genial, así que hice una cita con él. La perdí, porque a media semana estaba haciendo una tarea de historia y estaba tan avergonzada por no llamar para cancelar con el Dr. Bok que nunca volví a verlo. La siguiente vez con el Dr. Barney tuvimos que escoger a otro loquero, y luego a otro, luego a otro, entre ellos estaba una pequeña señora anciana que preguntó si había sido sexualmente abusada y la hermosa pelirroja que preguntó porque tenía tantos problemas con las mujeres y el hombre con el bigote que sugirió la hipnosis. Era como si estuviera teniendo citas, excepto que no me besaba con nadie, y también como si fuera bisexual porque me encontraba con hombres.

—Me gusta hablar con usted —le dije al doctor Barney.

—Bueno, me verás en un mes, para revisar cómo te está yendo con la medicación.

— ¿No da terapias?

—Los otros doctores son buenos, Rachel; te ayudarán.

El Dr. Barney se levantó, de cinco pies de altura, y sacudió mi mano con un suave agarre. Me dio la prescripción del Zoloft y me dio instrucciones de tomármelo ya, lo cual hice, incluso antes de tomar el metro a casa.

* * *

_Bueno aquí un Cap más espero y sea de su agrado_

_**Guest** me alegra mucho que te esté gustando_

_**Moon90** gracias por la aclaración no lo sabía es que a si estaba en el libro de esta adaptación a sí que yo solo hago la adaptación pero gracias por la info y gracias por leer la historia_

_Bueno pues nos leemos mañana_


	12. CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ sexta parte

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ ALLÍ**

El Zoloft funcionó, y no tomó semanas, funcionó tan pronto como me lo tomé el primer día. No sé cómo, pero de repente me sentí bien respecto a mi vida... ¿qué demonios? Era una chica; tenía muchas más cosas qué hacer; había pasado por algo de mierda pero estaba aprendiendo de ello. Estas píldoras me iban a regresar a mi vieja yo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, funcional y eficiente. Estaría hablándole a las chicas en la escuela y les diría que estaba arruinada, que había tenido problemas, pero que lidiaba con ellos, y pensarían que era valiente y sexy y me dirían que las llamara.

Debió de haber sido un efecto placebo, pero era un gran efecto placebo. Si los efectos placebos eran así de buenos, deberían simplemente hacer de los placebos, la manera de tratar la depresión. Tal vez eso era lo que hacían; tal vez el Zoloft era la cubierta. Mi cerebro decía Sí, estoy de regreso y pensé que todo había acabado.

Esa fue mi primera experiencia con un Cambio Falso. Cosas engañosas, te va bien en un examen; haces reír a una chica; tienes una experiencia calenturienta en la parte baja del cuerpo después de hablar online y apresurarte el baño; piensas que todo ha terminado. Eso sólo hace peor cuando te despiertas al día siguiente y está de regreso con una venganza para demostrarte quién manda.

— ¡Me siento grandiosa! —le dije a Mamá cuando regresé a casa.

— ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

— ¡Me medicó Zoloft! —le enseñé el frasco.

—Ey, muchas personas en mi oficina toman esto.

— ¡Creo que está funcionado!

—No puede estar funcionando tan pronto, cariño. Tranquilízate.

Me tomé mi Zoloft todo los días. Algunos días me despertaba y salía de la cama y me cepillaba mis dientes como cualquier otro ser humano normal; otros días me despertaba y me quedaba recostada en la cama viendo el techo y me preguntaba cuál demonios era el punto de salir de la cama y cepillarme los dientes como cualquier otro ser humano. Pero siempre me las arreglé para tomarlo. Nunca traté de tomar más de la cuenta, tampoco; no era ese tipo de droga. No te hacía sentir nada, pero entonces después de un mes, justo como dijeron, empecé a sentir una boya que me mantenía a flote cuando me sentía mal. Si el Ciclo comenzaba, había un botón de pánico atado a mis pensamientos buenos; podía tocarlo y pensar sobre mi familia, mi hermana, mis amigos, mi tiempo en internet; los buenos profesores en la escuela... las Anclas.

Incluso pasé tiempo con Sarah. Ella era tan inteligente, seguro más inteligente que yo. Se las había arreglado para pasar por lo que yo estaba pasando sin ver a ningún doctor. Su tarea ya rozaba álgebra aun cuando estaba en el cuarto grado, y la ayudaba con ella, algunas veces garabateando espirales o patrones en las esquinas de las páginas mientras ella trabajaba. Ya no dibujaba mapas.

—Son geMarleyles, Rachel —ella diría.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué ya no hace arte?

—No tengo tiempo.

—Tonta. Siempre tienes tiempo.

—Oh, sí.

—Sí. El tiempo es un concepto hecho por las personas.

— ¿En serio? ¿En dónde escuchaste eso?

—Lo hice yo.

—No sé si eso es cierto. Todos vivimos por medio del tiempo. Nos maneja.

—Yo uso mi tiempo como quiero, así que yo lo manejo.

—Deberías de ser una filósofa, Sarah.

—Uggh, no. ¿Qué es eso? Diseño del interior.

Mi apetito regresó: primero café, yogurt y luego panecillos y luego pollo. El sueño, mientras tanto, estaba dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Esa es una de las reglas de oro: los loqueros dicen que todo en nuestras vidas está dos pasos adelantes, uno atrás, para justificar que en ese tiempo tú, por decir, bebiste diluyente de pintura y trataste de aventarte de un techo. Eso es sólo dar un paso hacia atrás. Algunas noches no dormía, pero luego las dos siguientes dormía geMarleyl. Incluso soñaba: sueños de volar, sueños de encontrarme con Marley en un autobús y hablar con ella, mirarla. Nunca teniendo sexo con ella, desafortunadamente. Sueños en donde yo estaba saltando de un puente y aterrizando en un dado gigante de peluche, rebotando en el río Hudson de Manhattan a Nueva Jersey, riendo y mirando hacia atrás para ver en cuáles números había caído.

Cuando no podía dormir, apestaba. Pensaba acerca de que mis padres no iban a dejarme mucho dinero y podrían no tener el suficiente para mandar a mi hermana a la universidad y que tenía una tarea de historia y no había ido a la biblioteca hoy y no había revisado mi correo en días... ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué me preocupaba mucho por el correo? ¿Por qué estaba sudando contra la almohada? No estaba haciendo calor. ¿Cómo es que había fumado marihuana y masturbado hoy? Había hecho una regla: en los días que te masturbaras no fumabas marihuana y en los días que fumabas marihuana, no te masturbabas, porque los días en donde hacías ambas cosas se volvían días realmente desperdiciados, días en donde dabas tres pasos hacia atrás.

Comencé a trabajar en fases de poco a poco. Por tres semanas estaba geMarleyl, bien, funcional. Incluso a mi modo más funcional, no me verías por los pasillos y escucharías: "Allí va, Rachel Berry, me pregunto qué va a hacer" me verías y preguntarías: "¿Qué dice el anuncio detrás de esa chica, el club de anime se va a reunir hoy?" Pero estaba allí, eso era lo importante. Estaba en la escuela, contrario a estar en casa y en cama.

Entonces me pondría mal. Usualmente pasaba después de una sesión de relajación en la casa de Puck, uno de esos gloriosos momentos en donde estaba drogada y veía una muy mala película, algo con Will Smith en donde podíamos ver toda la publicidad y los agujeros de la trama. Me despertaba en el sofá de la sala de Puck, me dormía allí mientras que él dormía con Marley en la otra habitación, y querría morir. Me sentía desperdiciada y quemada, por haber desperdiciado mi tiempo y mi cuerpo y mi energía y mis palabras y mi alma. Sentía que quería ir a casa justo en ese momento para trabajar, pero no tenía la habilidad para ir al metro. Sólo me recostaría allí por cinco minutos. Cinco minutos más. Ahora cinco más. Puck entonces se levantaba y orinaba y me obligaba a interactuar con él, a desayunar y a aguantarme algunos bocados. Marley me preguntaba: "¿Estás bien, mujer?" y un sábado, mientras Puck estaba comprando café afuera, le dije que no.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré. —Me siento realmente deprimido este año. Estoy medicada.

—Rachel. Oh dios. Lo siento mucho —Ella vino hasta mí y me abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo—. Sé lo que es.

— ¿En serio? —Le devolví el abrazo. No soy llorona, sólo abrazo. Cursi, lo sé. Mantuve el abrazo lo que pude antes de que se volviera incómodo.

—Sí. Tomo Prozac.

— ¡No puede ser! —Me aparté de ella— ¡Debiste haberme dicho!

— ¡Tú deberías de haberme dicho! Somos como compañeras en enfermedad.

— ¡Somos las enfermas! —Me levanté.

— ¿Qué es lo que tomas? —preguntó.

—Zoloft.

—Eso es para tontos —Me sacó la lengua. Tenía un anillo— Las personas realmente arruinadas toman Prozac.

— ¿Ves a un terapeuta? —Quería decir "loquero", pero suena chistoso en voz alta.

—Dos veces a la semana —Sonrió.

—Jesús. ¿Qué sucede con nosotras?

—No lo sé —Ella comenzó a bailar. No había música puesta, pero cuando Marley quería bailar, bailaba—. Sólo somos parte de esa generación de chicos estadounidenses arruinados que toman drogas todo el tiempo.

—No lo creo. No creo que estemos más arruinadas que nadie más antes.

—Rachel, como el ochenta por ciento de las personas que conozco toman medicación. Por TDA o lo que sea.

Lo sabía también, pero no quería pensar en eso. Tal vez era estúpida y solipsista, pero me gustaba pensar sobre mí. No quería ser parte de alguna tendencia. No estaba haciendo esto por moda.

—No sé si realmente lo necesitan —dije—. Yo realmente lo necesito.

— ¿Crees que eres la única?

—No que sea la única... sólo que es algo personal.

—Bueno, bien, Rachel —Dejó de bailar—. No lo mencionaré, entonces.

— ¿Qué?

—Jesús. ¿Sabes por qué estás arruinada? Es porque no tienes conexión con otras personas.

—No es verdad.

—Aquí estoy, acabo de decirte que tengo el mismo problema que tú...

—Podría no ser el mismo —No tenía idea de lo que Marley tenía; podría ser maníaco-depresiva. La depresión maníaca era mucho mejor que la depresión, porque tenías las partes maníacas. Leí que ellos eran geniales. Esto era injusto.

— ¿Lo ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero. Pones esos muros.

— ¿Qué muros?

— ¿A cuántas personas les has dicho que estás deprimida?

—Mi mamá. Papá. Mi hermana. Doctores.

— ¿Qué hay de Puck?

—Él no tiene que saberlo. ¿A cuántas personas tú les has dicho?

—Por supuesto que Puck tiene que saberlo. ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

La miré.

—Creo que Puck tiene un montón de problemas también, Rachel—Marley se sentó a mi lado—. Creo que se podría beneficiar por tomar algo de medicación, pero nunca lo admitiría. Tal vez si le dijeras, lo haría.

— ¿Le has dicho?

—No.

— ¿Lo ves? De todas formas, nos conocemos unos a los otros muy bien.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú y yo? ¿O Puck y tú?

—Tal vez todos nosotros.

—No lo creo. Me alegra conocerte, y me alegra conocerlo. Puedes llamarme, ya sabes, si te estás sintiendo mal.

—Gracias. Y de hecho no tengo tu nuevo número.

—Aquí.

Y me lo dio, un número mágico: lo puse todo en mayúsculas en mí móvil. Esa es una chica que puede salvarme, pensé. Los terapeutas te decían que lo que tenías que hacer era encontrar felicidad en ti misma antes que en otros, pero tenía la sensación de que si Puck no estuviera aquí y yo fuera quien abrazara a Marley por las noches y respirara en ella, sería muy feliz. Ambas lo seríamos.

En casa pasaba por los malos episodios acostada en el sofá y bebiendo agua que mis padres me traían, prendiendo la cobija eléctrica para calentarme y sudarla. Quería decirle a las personas "Mi depresión está actuando hoy" como una excusa para no verlos, pero nunca podía sacarlo. Habría sido divertidísimo. Después de unos días me levantaba del sillón y regresaba a la Rachel que no necesita excusas para sí misma. En esos tiempos, llamaba a Marley para decirle que me sentía mejor y ella me decía que se sentía mejor también; tal vez estábamos en sincronía. Y le dije que no bromeara conmigo. Y me sonreía y decía: "Pero si soy tan buena en eso".

En marzo, mientras tenía siete píldoras de mi último relleno, pensé que ya no necesitaba el Zoloft. Estaba mejor. Bueno, tal vez no estaba mejor, pero estaba bien, era un sentimiento extraño, una falta de peso en mi cabeza. Había logrado ponerme al corriente en clases. Había encontrado a la doctora Minerva, la sexta que el doctor Barney y yo intentamos, y encontré su actitud callada y tranquila amena para mis problemas. Todavía seguía teniendo 93's pero, qué demonios, alguien debía tenerlos.

¿Qué hacía tomando píldoras? Solo tenía un pequeño problema y me espanté y necesitaba tiempo para ajustarme. Cualquiera podía tener un problema empezando una nueva escuela. Probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba ir con un doctor en primer lugar. ¿Por qué, porque vomité? No estaba vomitando ya. Algunos días no comía, pero en los tiempos bíblicos las personas hacían eso todo el tiempo, ayunar era una gran parte de la religión, mamá me dijo. Ya estábamos muy gordos en Estados Unidos, ¿necesitaba ser parte del problema?

Así que cuando me acabé el último frasco de Zoloft, no tomé más. No llamé al doctor Barney tampoco. Sólo tiré el frasco y dije Bien, si alguna vez me siento mal otra vez, recordaré lo bien que me sentí esa noche en el puente de Brooklyn. Las píldoras eran para tontos, y eso se había terminado; terminé, estaba de regreso.

Pero las cosas vienen en círculos, bebé, y dos meses después estaba en mi baño, inclinándome al retrete en la oscuridad.

Bueno aquí un Cap. más espero y les guste

Nos leemos mañana


	13. TUNTUM primera parte

**TUNTUM**

Mis padres están afuera escuchándome vomitar la cena que acabo de comer con ellos. Miro a la puerta, puedo escuchar a papá masticando el último bocado que tomó cuando se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Rachel, deberíamos llamar a alguien? —Pregunta mamá— ¿Es una emergencia?

—No —le digo, levantándome—. Voy a estar bien.

—Uhm, bueno, sí, le dije a tu madre que no hiciera el calabacín —papá bromea.

—Je —digo, escalando hacia el lavamanos. Me lavo la boca con agua, luego con enjuague bucal y más agua. Mis padres me bombardean con preguntas.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos al Dr. Barney?

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a la Dra. Minerva?

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— ¿Té? Dale un poco de agua. ¿Quieres agua?

Enciendo la luz−

—Oh. Tenía la luz apagada. ¿Estás bien, Rachel? ¿Te resbalaste?

Me miro en la luz del baño. Sí, estoy bien.

Estoy bien porque tengo un plan y una solución: Me voy a suicidar.

Voy a hacerlo esta noche. Esto es una farsa, todo esto. Pensé que estaba mejor y no estoy mejor. Intentado estabilizarme y no puedo estabilizarme. Traté de doblar la esquina y no hay esquinas, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, estoy desperdiciando recursos.

Va a ser difícil para mis padres. Muy difícil. Y mi hermana pequeña. Una hermosa e inteligente chica. No un fracaso como yo, eso es seguro. Será difícil dejarla. Sin mencionar que esto podría arruinarla. Además, mis padres creerán que han fallado. Se culparán a sí mismos. Seré el evento más importante en sus vidas, aquello que es susurrado por otros padres en las fiestas cuando se den la vuelta:

¿Has oído acerca de su hijo?

Suicidio adolescente.

Ellos nunca lo superarán.

No sé cómo alguien podría.

Deben no haber sabido las señales de advertencia.

Pero sabes qué, es hora de que deje de poner emociones de otras personas por delante de las mías. Es el momento para ser fiel a mí misma, como dicen las estrellas de pop. Y mi verdadero yo quiere despegar esta roca.

Lo haré esta noche. Esta noche. En la madrugada, específicamente. Me levantaré e iré en bicicleta hasta el puente de Brooklyn y me tiraré de él.

Antes de ir, sin embargo, dormiré en la cama de mamá una última noche. Ella me deja dormir allí cuando me siento mal, a pesar de que soy demasiado grande— Papá dormirá en la sala. Hay un montón de espacio a su lado, y no es como tocarnos ni nada, sólo está disponible para traerme leche caliente y cereales. Esta noche es algo que le debo, su hija mayor pasando tiempo con ella antes de irse. Sería cruel no hacerlo. Voy a abrazar a mi papá también, y a mi hermana. Pero no voy a dejar notas. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?

—Estoy bien —le digo, abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo. Mis padres me acorralan en un abrazo que imita el de la fiesta-reventón de Puck, cuando se nos confirmó que nuestro futuro era brillante.

—Te amamos, Rachel—dice mamá.

—Es cierto —dice papá.

—Oh —le digo.

Con la Dra. Minerva hablo de mis Tentáculos y Anclas. Aquí hay algo para usted, Doctora: mis padres son ahora parte de los tentáculos, y mis amigos también. Mis tentáculos tienen tentáculos, y nunca voy a cortarlos. Pero mi Ancla, eso es fácil: es suicidarme. Eso es lo que me ayuda a pasar el día.

Saber que podría hacerlo. Que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo y conseguirlo.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama esta noche? —le pregunto a mamá.

—Seguro, cariño, por supuesto.

Papá asiente hacia mí.

—Estoy listo para la cama, entonces —Me voy a mi habitación y saco la ropa para dormir, escondo otro montón para morir.

Los tomaré cuando salga por la mañana. Mamá anuncia que está haciendo un poco de leche caliente y que me eso me ayudará a dormir. Voy a la habitación de mi hermana. Está despierta, dibujando una cocina en su escritorio.

—Te quiero, pequeña —le digo.

— ¿Estás bien? —responde.

—Sí.

—Vomitaste.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Fue como eggggggggggg waaaaaaaaaaaaagg eeecccq, por supuesto, que escuché.

— ¡Abrí la llave del agua!

—Tengo buenos oídos —Ella señala a sus oídos.

—Haces buenas imitaciones de vómito, también —digo.

—Sí —Ella vuelve a su dibujo—. Tal vez cuando crezca podría ser comediante de profesión, subir al escenario y hacer esos ruidos.

—No —le digo—, lo que podrías hacer, o lo que yo podría hacer, dado que soy muy buena en eso, es llegar al escenario y, de hecho vomitar, y la gente tendría que pagar para verlo, como si fuera un vomitador profesional.

—Rachel, eso es muy asqueroso.

Pero yo no creo que sea asqueroso. Creo que es casi una buena idea. ¿Cómo empieza el arte de la actuación, después de todo?

No deje que eso le distraiga, soldado.

Correcto, no lo haré.

Ha tomado su decisión y está unido a ella, ¿es eso correcto?

Sí, señor.

El punto de que esté en esta sala es para decir adiós a su hermana ¿no es eso cierto?

Por supuesto, señor.

Lamento ver a lo que ha llegado esto, soldado. Pensé que tenía una promesa. Pero tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, y, a veces tiene que cometer harakiri ¿lo sabe?

Sí, señor.

Abrazo a Sarah. —Eres muy dulce e inteligente, y tiene grandes ideas. Sigue con ellas.

—Por supuesto —Ella me mira— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy bien.

—Estás mal. No trates de engañarme.

—Voy a estar bien mañana.

—Está bien. ¿Te gusta mi cocina?

La sostiene. Es prácticamente un plano, con cuartos balanceados circulares para las puertas y el fregadero, y el refrigerador describe un detalle quebradizo. Parece como algo que alguien pagaría.

—Es increíble, Sarah.

—Gracias. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Me voy a dormir temprano.

—Que te mejores.

Dejo su habitación. Mamá ya tiene la leche caliente para mí y mi lugar en su cama listo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿De verdad, Rachel?

—Sí, cielos, claro.

—Apoya la espalda sobre las almohadas —Me meto en la cama. El colchón es firme y real. Estrujo mis pies debajo de las sábanas y disfruto ese sentimiento. Sábanas frescas sobre tus pies, agrupándose en pequeñas cadenas montañosas. Esa es una sensación que todo el mundo puede disfrutar. Mamá me da la leche.

—Apenas son las nueve, Rachel, no serás capaz de dormir.

—Leeré.

—Bien. Mañana vamos a programar algo con el Dr. Barney para ayudarte. Tal vez necesitas nuevas medicinas.

—Tal vez.

Me siento y tomo la leche caliente y pienso en nada. Es un talento que he desarrollado, una cosa que he aprendido recientemente. El cómo pensar en nada. Aquí está el truco: no tener ningún interés en el mundo que te rodea, no tener ninguna esperanza para el futuro, y estar cálido.

Aunque, maldición. Hay alguien más a quien debería llamar. Saco las células de mi bolsillo y le doy la vuelta para abrirla al nombre que está en mayúsculas. Golpeo LLAMAR.

— ¿Marley? —pregunto cuando ella contesta.

—Hola, sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Suspiro.

—Ohhhh. ¿Estás bien, amiga?

—No.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En casa. Estoy en la cama de mi madre, en realidad.

—Guau, tenemos problemas más grandes de lo que pensábamos, Rachel.

— ¡No! Sólo estoy aquí porque me ayuda a dormir. ¿No recuerdas de cuando eras pequeña, como era dormir en la cama de tus padres, una delicia?

—Bueno, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años.

Rayos. Eso es correcto. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas reales de las qué quejarse.

—Bien, lo siento, uhm, yo...

—Está bien. Dormía con mi madre a veces.

—Pero probablemente ya no.

—No, lo hago. En las mismas situaciones que tú, apuesto

—Eh. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—En casa, en la computadora.

— ¿Dónde está Puck?

—En casa, en su computadora. ¿Qué quieres, Rachel?

Tomo un respiro. —Marley, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta que tuvimos cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos entrado en el Ejecutiva Pre-profesional?

—Seehhhh...

—Cuando llegaste a la fiesta, ¿sabías que ibas a enganchar con Puck?

—Rachel, no estamos hablando de esto.

—Por favor, vamos, tengo que saber si yo tuve una oportunidad.

—No lo haremos.

—Por favor. Haz de cuenta que me estoy muriendo.

—Dios. Eres tan melodramática.

—Je. Sí.

—Llevé mi vestido verde a esa fiesta, recuerdo eso.

— ¡Lo recuerdo también!

—Y Puck fue muy amable conmigo.

—Se sentó a tu lado en el Scrabble.

—Y ya sabía que le gustaba. Pero yo había estado posponiendo involucrarme con nadie hasta saber de la escuela secundaria, porque no quería distraerme. Y tú y Puck, estaban como, en la carrera. Los dos me hablaron. Pero tenías ese lunar en el mentón.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas, el grande y peludo? Todo machacado y asqueroso.

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún lunar!

—Rachel, estoy bromeando.

—Oh, bien, duh —Las dos reímos. Su risa es completa, la mía vacía.

— ¿Te comprometes a no tomarlo a mal, Rachel?

—Claro —le mentí.

—Si hubieras hecho un movimiento, probablemente hubiera, tú sabes, estado de acuerdo. Pero, no lo hiciste.

Muerta.

—Mira, las cosas se resuelven, sin embargo. Ahora somos amigas, y podemos hablar de cosas como esta

—Claro que podemos hablar.

Muerta. —Créeme, me enferma hablar con Puck.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él siempre habla de sí mismo y de sus problemas. Igual que tú. Los dos son egocéntricos. Sólo que tú tienes una mala opinión de ti misma, así que es tolerable. Él tiene una muy buena opinión de sí mismo. Es un dolor.

—Gracias, Marley, eres muy dulce.

—Sabes que lo intento.

— ¿Qué pasa si he intentara ahora? —pregunto. No tengo nada que perder.

— ¿Intentar qué?

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa si yo te visitara y dijera "al diablo" y me quedara afuera hasta que salieras, te agarrara y te besara?

— ¡Ja! Nunca lo harías.

— ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

—Te golpearía.

—Me has golpeado.

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas? Eso fue muy divertido.

Me cambio el teléfono de oreja.

—Bueno, sólo quería aclarar eso —Sonrío. Y eso es cierto. No quiero dejar cabos sueltos. Quiero saber cuál es mi posición. Yo no estoy en ningún lugar con Marley, realmente, no somos más que amigas. Perdí una oportunidad con ella, pero eso está bien, me he perdido muchas. Tengo muchos arrepentimientos.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, Rachel—dice ella.

— ¿Qué?

—No hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré —le digo, y eso no es una mentira. Lo que estoy haciendo tiene mucho sentido.

—Llámame si crees que vas a hacer cualquier cosa estúpida.

—Adiós, Marley —le digo. Y articulo con la boca contra el teléfono, te quiero, en caso de que algunas de sus células capten las vibraciones y me sirva para bien en la otra vida. Si es que hay una. Si hay una próxima vida, espero que sea en el pasado, no creo que el futuro será más manejable.

—Adiós, Rachel.

Hago clic en COLGAR. Creo que es un poco cruel como el botón COLGAR es de color rojo.

* * *

_Bueno aquí otro Cap. espero y les guste cómo va la historia_

_Bueno pues nos leemos mañana…._


	14. TUNTUM segunda parte

**TUNTUM**

Soy bastante estúpida por pensar que podría conseguir dormir esta noche. Una vez que apago las luces y dejo a un lado la taza, consigo ese sentimiento de no dormir, es algo así como sentir que Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis se encabritan en tu cerebro, ponen unas cuerdas alrededor de él y tiran de ellas hacia la parte frontal de tu cráneo. Dicen: ¡De ninguna manera, amiga! ¿A quién crees que estás engañando? ¿Crees que ibas a despertar a las tres de la mañana y lanzarte del puente de Brooklyn sin permanecer despierta toda la noche? ¡Danos un poco de crédito!

Mi mente comienza el Ciclo. Sé que va a ser el peor. Una y otra vez, un ciclo de tareas, de fracasos, de problemas. Soy joven, pero ya estoy arruinando mi vida. Soy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente, sólo suficientemente inteligente para tener problemas. No lo suficientemente inteligente como para obtener buenas calificaciones. No lo suficientemente inteligente para tener una novia. Las mujeres piensan que soy rara. No me gusta gastar dinero. Cada vez que lo gasto, me siento como si estuviese siendo violada. No me gusta fumar marihuana, pero entonces fumo y me deprimo. No he hecho lo suficiente con mi vida. No hago deportes. Dejé el Tae Bo. No estoy involucrada en ninguna causa social. Mi único amigo es una desgracia, un genio bendecido con la chica más hermosa en el mundo, y ni siquiera lo sabe. Hay mucho más que debería hacer. Debería ser un éxito y no lo soy; otras personas más jóvenes lo son. Personas más jóvenes que ya están en televisión, les pagan, ganan becas y ponen su vida en orden. Yo sigo siendo una don nadie. ¿Cuándo voy a no ser una don nadie?

Los pensamientos se abren paso unos a otros en mi cerebro, pasando desde la parte posterior hacia el frente y deslizándose de nuevo hacia mi barbilla: No soy nadie, nunca voy a hacer nada con mi vida, estoy a punto de ser revelada como una impostora, ya he sido revelada como una impostora, pero no lo sé todavía; sé que soy una farsante y finjo no serlo. Todos los buenos pensamientos los normales, las que han surgido ocasionalmente desde el pasado otoño luchando en la parte frontal de mi cerebro atemorizados de lo que vive en mi cuello y columna vertebral. Es lo peor que alguna vez será.

Cierro los ojos y mis tareas pasan frente a mí, la Introducción a Wall Street juego de selección de valores, el papel de la historia Inca, la prueba sorpresa de matemática, aparecen como si estuvieran en una lápida. Todos acabarán pronto.

Mamá se mete a la cama junto a mí. Eso significa que todavía es temprano. Ni siquiera son las once. Va a ser una noche larga. Jordan, el perro que debería estar muerto, se mete en la cama con ella y pongo mi mano sobre él, trato de sentir su calidez y consolarme en ella. Me ladra.

Me doblo. El sudor empapa mi almohada. Me vuelvo sobre mi espalda. Se empapa en la otra dirección. Me vuelvo a mi lado como un bebé. ¿Los bebés sudan? ¿Qué tal en el útero, se suda ahí dentro? Esta noche no terminará. Mamá se mueve.

—Rachel, ¿sigues despierta?

—Sí.

—Son las doce y media. ¿Quieres cereal? Algunas veces un tazón de cereales te pone fuera de combate.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cheerios?

Creo que puedo manejar los Cheerios. Mamá se levanta y los busca por mí. El recipiente está amontonando y lo abordo con la ferocidad que creo que merece una última comida, me lo trago todo cual última comida. No voy a vomitarlo.

Mamá comienza a respirar regularmente a mi lado. Me pongo a pensar, pragmáticamente sobre cómo voy a manejar esto. Iré en bicicleta, eso lo sé. Eso es algo que voy a extrañar: conducir alrededor de Brooklyn los fines de semana como una maniaca, esquivando coches, camiones y furgonetas con tubos saliendo de ellos, reunirme con Ronny y luego encadenar las bicicletas en la estación de metro para ir a la casa de Puck. Andar en bicicleta es puro y simple, Ronny dice que él cree que es el mayor invento de la humanidad, y aunque pensé que era estúpido al principio, estos días no estoy tan seguro. Mamá no me deja llevar la bicicleta a la escuela, así que nunca he montado sobre un puente esta va a ser la primera vez. Creo que no usaré el casco.

Tomaré la bicicleta, y será una cálida noche de primavera. Aceleraré en la Avenida Flatbush- la arteria de la gran Brooklyn, justo a la entrada del puente de Brooklyn, con los baches y policías apostados toda la noche. No van a mirarme dos veces ¿Acaso, es ilegal, una chica andando en bicicleta por un puente? Voy a subir a la rampa e iré directo al centro, donde estaba antes, y luego voy a caminar a lo largo de la carretera y daré un último vistazo al Puente Verrazano.

Aunque, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi bicicleta? Si la encadeno, sólo va a quedarse allí al lado del puente, como evidencia, abrirán la cerradura o tirarán de la cadena después de un tiempo. ¡Es una cadena costosa! Pero si no la encadeno, alguien se la llevará rápidamente (es una buena bici, una Raleigh) y no habrá prueba alguna de que alguna vez estuve allí.

Decido que no puedo perder la bicicleta. Me llevaré la llave conmigo cuando me tire, mamá y papá sabrán entonces a donde he ido. La policía encontrará la bicicleta y les dirán. Va a ser duro, pero al menos lo sabrán. Será mejor que no dejar nada.

¿Qué hora es? El tiempo se ha detenido para mí. Ya que no puedo dormir y todavía estoy sudando, decido que puedo probar algo para noquearme a mí misma: flexiones. No quiero ir a dormir, sólo quiero agotarme y descansar un poco para poder hacer el viaje en el momento oportuno, en una hora más o menos. Me apoyo en la cama en la posición correcta vuelvo a flexionar los brazos, que es también una posición sexual adecuada; me doy cuenta que ni siquiera he tenido relaciones sexuales. Voy a morir virgen. ¿Eso significa que iré al cielo? No, según la Biblia, el suicidio es un pecado y me voy directo al infierno, lo que es una estafa.

Aprendí flexiones en Tae Bo. Soy buena en ellas. Puedo hacerlo en mis dedos y puños, así como también sobre mis palmas. Aquí, junto a mi madre, en una escena que se vería muy raro si lo filmaran desde un lateral, empiezo a hacerlas subiendo y bajando (una, dos, tres... me muevo muy, muy despacio para no despertar a mamá) es de sueño pesado y no se da cuenta de mis ejercicios, su cabeza se gira en la dirección opuesta. Cuando llego a diez flexiones de empezar la cuenta regresiva: Cinco, cuatro, tres... hasta que termine a las quince. Colapso en la cama.

Estoy tan débil por no comer más que Cheerios en las últimas veinticuatro horas, estoy vencida. Estoy destrozada por quince flexiones. Pero siento algo en la cama. Siento el latido de mi corazón. Está latiendo contra el colchón, amplificado, resonando no sólo en la cama, sino en mi cuerpo. Lo siento en mis pies, mis piernas, mi estómago, mis brazos. Palpitando en todas partes.

Me levanto sobre mis manos otra vez. Uno, dos, tres. . . Mis brazos queman. Mi cuello cruje; una cama no es el mejor lugar para hacer flexiones, tiendes a hundirte. Este set es más difícil que el anterior. Pero cuando llego a quince sigo adelante, hasta veinte. Me esfuerzo y reprimo un gruñido en la última; y me dejo caer sobre el colchón.

Tuntum. Tuntum. Tuntum.

Mi corazón está chocando ahora. Latiendo en todas partes. Llega a todos los lugares de mi cuerpo, y siento la sangre fluyendo a través de mí, en las muñecas, los dedos, el cuello. Quiere hacerlo, palpitar todo el tiempo.

Es una pequeña cosa absurda, el corazón.

Tuntum.

Se siente bien, la forma en que me limpia.

Tuntum.

A la mierda. Quiero mi corazón.

Quiero mi corazón, pero mi cerebro está actuando.

Quiero vivir, pero me quiero morir. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me levanto de la cama, miro el reloj. 05:07. No sé cómo he logrado pasar la noche. Mi corazón irradia latidos, así que me levanto y mezclan en la sala de estar y recojo un libro de la estantería de mis padres.

Se llama Cómo sobrevivir a la pérdida de un amor; tiene una cubierta de color rosa y verde. Vendió alrededor de dos millones de ejemplares, es uno de esos libros de psicología que la gente en todas partes compra para superar las rupturas. Mi madre lo compró cuando su padre murió y elogió lo bueno que era. Me mostró la cubierta.

Lo miré sólo para ver de qué se trataba, y el primer capítulo decía: "Si usted se siente como dañándose a sí mismo en este momento, vaya a la página 20." Pensé que era bastante absurdo, como un libro de Elige tu Propia Aventura, así que fui a la página 20, y justo ahí decía que llamaras a tu línea directa local de suicidio, ya que los pensamientos suicidas eran una situación médica y necesitabas ayuda médica de inmediato.

Ahora, en la oscuridad, abro Cómo sobrevivir a la pérdida de un amor en la página 20.

"Cada municipio tiene una línea directa de suicidio, y están en la lista a la derecha en la sección de servicios de gobierno de las páginas amarillas", dice.

Correcto. Voy a la cocina y abro las páginas amarillas.

Es un incordio encontrar esos anuncios del gobierno. Pensé que estaban marcados con páginas verdes, pero las páginas verdes resultan ser una guía de restaurantes. Los anuncios del gobierno están en azul en la parte delantera, pero son todos los números de teléfono donde conseguir su coche si es remolcado, lo que debe hacer si su cuadra tiene un problema de ratas. . . Ah, aquí, la salud. Control de veneno, emergencias, salud mental. Hay un montón de números. El primero dice "suicidio". Es un número local, y llamo.

Estoy en la sala con mi mano en mis pantalones mientras el teléfono suena.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿es la línea directa de Suicidios?

—Este es el Centro de control de Ansiedad de Brooklyn.

—Ah, este...

—Trabajamos con los Samaritanos. Atendemos algunas líneas directas de Suicidio de Nueva York, cuando se sobresaturan. Es Keith quien te habla.

— ¿Así que la línea de suicidios está muy ocupada ahora mismo?

—Sí... es noche de viernes. Es nuestro tiempo más ocupado.

Grandioso. Soy común aún en el suicidio.

— ¿Cuál parece, eh, ser el problema?

—Realmente, yo solo... Estoy muy deprimida y quiero suicidarme.

— h, oh. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh... (Necesito-un-nombre-falso, Necesito-un-nombre-falso) - Emily.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Emily?

—Quince.

— ¿Y por qué quieres matarte?

—Estoy clínicamente depresiva, sabes. Quiero decir, no estoy solamente... triste o lo que sea. Empecé en esta nueva escuela y no puedo soportarlo. He llegado al punto donde estoy peor que nunca y simplemente no quiero tratar con esto nunca más.

—Dices que estás clínicamente deprimida. ¿Estás tomando medicación?

—Estaba tomando Zoloft.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Dejé de tomarlo.

—Ah. Eso fue probablemente, una mala idea, sabes.

Keith suena como si acabara de empezar con esa cuestión del consuelo. Me lo imagino como un tipo delgado de colegio con gafas de montura metálica en un escritorio iluminado con una pequeña lámpara de lectura, mirando por la ventana, asintiendo a la buena obra que hace.

—Mucha gente se mete en problemas cuando, ya sabes, deja de tomar su medicación.

—Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, realmente no puedo manejarlo en estos momentos.

— ¿Tienes un plan de cómo suicidarte?

—Sí. Saltaré del puente de Brooklyn.

Escuché que Keith tecleaba algo.

—Bueno, Emily, nosotros no somos una línea directa de Suicidios, pero si quieres tenemos unos ejercicios de cinco pasos para manejar la ansiedad. ¿Te gustaría intentarlos?

—Eh... claro.

— ¿Puedes conseguir un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel?

Voy a las notas del comedor y tomo un lápiz y papel. Lo llevo al baño y me siento en el inodoro con Keith. La luz está encendida.

—Primero ¿está bien? Escribe un evento que te haya acontecido. Que hayas experimentado.

— ¿Cualquier evento?

—Así es.

—Está bien... —Escribo en el pedazo de papel: Comí pizza la semana pasada.

— ¿Lo tienes? — Pregunta Keith.

—Sí.

—Ahora, escribe, eh, cómo te sentiste sobre ese evento.

—Está bien. — Escribo: Me sentí bien, lleno.

—Ahora escribe cualquier "debería" o "tendría" que sentiste sobre ese dicho evento.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Cosas de las que te arrepientes respecto a eso, cosas que sientes que pudiste haber hecho mejor.

—Espera, oh, no creo tener el tipo de evento correcto.

Borro furiosamente mi primera oración que está marcada. En lugar de Comí pizza, pongo Vomité el calabacín de Mamá y luego como segunda cosa, escribo Me sentí como que tendría que matarme a mí mismo, a la vez que le decía a Keith que se mantuviera en línea, que lo arruiné.

—Solo pon "deberías" o "tendrías" —dice para tranquilizarme.

Bueno, yo debería haber mantenido el calabacín y tendría que haber estado lleno si lo hubiese hecho. Lo escribí.

—Ahora coloca solo lo que en realidad tenías que hacer en ese caso.

— ¿Lo que tenía que hacer?

—Exacto. Porque no hay cosas como debería o tendría en el universo.

— ¿No hay? —Estoy empezando a sospechar un poco de Keith.

Para ser alguien de Control de la Ansiedad, me está proporcionando un ejercicio que es bastante confuso y provocador de ansiedad.

—No —dice—. Sólo hay cosas que podrían haber sido diferentes. No tienes ningún debería o tendría en tu vida ¿lo ves? Solo tienes cosas que podrían haber acontecido de una forma diferente.

—Ah.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que realmente hubiese pasado si hubieses hecho aquello que "deberías" o "tendrías" que haber hecho. Tu vida tal vez se hubiese resultado peor, ¿eso no es posible, verdad?

—No veo la manera de que eso sea posible, si vemos que estoy al teléfono contigo.

—Lo que tú realmente tienes en la vida son necesito, y sólo necesitas tres cosas: comida, agua y refugio.

Y aire, creo. Y amigos. Y dinero. Y la mente.

—Así que el próximo paso en el proceso es poner sólo lo que en realidad tenías que hacer en tu evento, y entonces compararlo con los debería y tendría que te has asignado a ti mismo.

— ¿Cuántos pasos hay en esta cuestión?

—Cinco. El quinto es el más importante. Estamos en el cuarto.

—Sabes, yo realmente... —miro el pedazo de papel, cubierto de garabatos medio borrados sobre pizza y calabaza— Creo que debería hablar con la Línea directa de Suicidio porque aún me siento... realmente mal.

—Está bien —Keith suspira.

Me preocupa que él crea que ha hecho un mal trabajo por lo que le digo: —Está bien. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—Es difícil con los jóvenes —dice—. Es simplemente difícil. ¿Has llamado al 1-800-SUICIDA?

— ¡1-800-SUICIDA! ¡Por supuesto! Debí haberlo sabido. Esto es Estados Unidos. Todo el mundo tiene un número 1-800-…

—Es una línea de ayuda, es nacional. Entonces está la línea local... —Keith da otro número.

—Gracias —Los escribo ambos—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, Emily —dice. Presiono COLGAR. Es la primera llamada que no he hecho desde mi celular en un largo tiempo. Y tecleo al 1-800-SUICIDA.

Es realmente conveniente que suicida tenga 7 letras, creo.

—Hola —responde una mujer.

—Hola, yo... —le cuento la historia, igual que lo hice con Keith.

El nombre de esta mujer es Maritsa.

— ¿Así que dejaste de tomar tu Zoloft? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Sabes que debes tomarlo por un par... de meses, en realidad.

—Estuve tomándolo un par de meses.

—Algunas personas permanecen tomándolo por años. Al menos de cuatro a nueve meses.

—Bueno, lo sé, pero me sentí mejor.

—Está bien, así que ¿cómo te sientes ahora mismo?

—Quiero suicidarme.

—Correcto, Emily, ahora, sabes que eres muy joven y suenas muy realizada.

—Gracias.

—Sé que la escuela puede ser difícil.

—No es tan difícil. Solo que no puedo soportarla.

— ¿Están tus padres al tanto de cómo te sientes?

—Ellos saben que estoy mal. Están dormidos en este momento.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el baño.

— ¿En tu casa?

—Sí.

— ¿Vives con ellos?

—Sí.

—Cuando alguien quiere cometer suicidio lo consideramos una emergencia médica ¿sabías eso?

—Ah, una emergencia.

—Si te sientes así, tienes que ir al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, vas directo a la sala de emergencias y ellos te atenderán. Saben exactamente cómo manejar la situación.

¿A la sala de emergencias? No he estado en la sala de emergencias desde que me enganché con trineo y me golpeé en el parque en primaria. Me sangraba un oído, cuando desperté estaba como si hubiese dormido durante tres días y no estaba segura de qué año era. Me dejaron internada toda la noche, me hicieron una resonancia magnética para asegurarse de que no tenía una contusión cerebral y me enviaron a casa.

— ¿Vas a ir a la sala de emergencias, Emily?

—Eh...

— ¿Quieres que llamemos al 911 por ti? Si eres incapaz de llegar a la Sala de Emergencias, podemos enviar una ambulancia a por ti.

— ¡No, no! No es necesario —No necesito que los vecinos me vean siendo transportada. Por otro lado, nunca me di cuenta, pero estoy muy cerca de un hospital. Está a dos cuadras de distancia. Un edificio alto gris con grandes tanques de oxígeno congelado fuera y vehículos de construcción, constantemente agregando nuevas alas. Hospital Argenon. Puedo caminar hasta allí. Tal vez me haga sentir mejor. Y una vez que llegue, no tendré que hacer nada. Sólo les diré lo que va mal conmigo y ellos me recetarán medicamentos.

Probablemente me darán una nueva píldora —tal vez han inventado el Zoloft de acción rápida para estas alturas— y luego iré de vuelta a casa. Mamá y papá ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

— ¿Emily?

—Iré. Tengo que...

— ¿Tienes que vestirte?

—Correcto.

—Eso es genial. Eso es maravilloso. Estás haciendo lo correcto.

—Está bien.

—Eres muy joven. No queremos perderte. Has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora.

—Gracias —Encuentro mis zapatos. No, los pantalones primero. Me pongo los pantalones caquis. Los únicos zapatos que puedo encontrar son mis zapatos de vestir, los llevé puestos a la oficina de la Dra. Minerva esta tarde, hace una vida. Son Rocksports, brillantes y biselados.

— ¿Sigues allí?

—Sí, estoy poniéndome el abrigo —Lo saco del gancho y le doy la vuelta. Agarro el teléfono nuevamente.

—Está bien.

—Eres muy valiente, Emily.

—Gracias.

— ¿Irás al hospital, no? ¿Qué hospital?

—Argenon.

—Ellos son maravillosos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Emily. Es lo correcto.

—Gracias, Maritsa. Gracias.

Cuelgo el teléfono y cruzo la puerta. Jordan viene dando tumbos mientras estoy saliendo, ladea su cabeza hacia mí. No ladra.


	15. HOSPITAL primera parte

**HOSPITAL**

La sala de emergencia está casi abandonada a las 5:30 de la mañana. No sé cómo obtuve ese golpe de suerte. Hay un largo banco de metal negro con personas. Una pareja hispana camina alrededor, la mujer se queja por su rodilla. Una vieja mujer de blanco y su gigantesco hijo, llenan formularios sentados juntos. Un hombre negro con anteojos se sienta al final de la banca, abriendo cacahuates y poniendo las cáscaras en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco, los cacahuates en el derecho. Podría ser un consultorio médico para personas de mayor edad, en realidad. Excepto por el Chico Cacahuate.

Me acerco a la mesa principal: REGISTRO. Allí hay dos registradores, uno sentado y otro de pie, detrás de él. La que está detrás parece de mi edad. Probablemente ella está obteniendo un crédito escolar.

—Necesito ser, uh, admitida. Registrada —digo.

—Llene un formulario y la enfermera le recibirá en breve —dice el que está sentado. La que está de pie mete sobres, me mira. ¿La conozco de algún lado? Huelo mi axila para ocultar mi cara.

Tomo el formulario fotocopiado que me entregó. Pregunta mi día de cumpleaños y mi dirección, los nombres de mis padres y sus números de teléfonos, mi seguro médico. No sé mucho acerca de mi seguro médico, pero sé que mi número del Seguro Social es mi número de identificación, así que lo escribo. Me siento un poco bien al llenar la forma, como si estuviera aplicando para una academia especial.

Pongo el formulario completado, en una pequeña bandeja negra colgando de un lado de la mesa de registro. Sólo hay una pieza de papel en frente de la mía; me siento a un lado del Chico Cacahuate. Me quedo mirando al suelo; está hecho de baldosas rojas y blancas, como un tablero de ajedrez, y me imagino como un caballero se movería a través de ella. Estoy tan loca. Lo he perdido. Esto no va a ayudar. Debería irme. ¿Es demasiado tarde? Mi bicicleta está en casa en mi pasillo. Puedo hacerlo. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¿Rachel? —una mujer asoma la cabeza por la puerta al final del Registro.

Me levanto. La pareja hispana se queja de que ellos estaban antes y alguien viene para hablar con ellos en español. Lo siento, gente.

—Ven —ella me hace señas—. Soy la enfermera.

Estrecho su mano.

—Toma asiento —Entro a su larga y delgada cámara, la cual tiene una computadora y dos sillas y una serie de tubos y ropas en ganchos en la pared. El sol está saliendo a través de la ventana al final del cuarto. Al otro lado de mí, hay un poster acerca de violencia doméstica: Si tu hombre te golpea, te fuerza a tener sexo, controla tu dinero, o te amenaza con papeles de inmigración, ¡eres una víctima!

La enfermera, pequeña con cabello rizado y una cara de payaso, alcanza los ganchos detrás de ella y despliega un medidor de presión sanguínea. Siempre me han gustado esos. No porque son placenteros, pero siempre se sienten como si pudieran ser mucho peor. Ella lo une a un dispositivo de lectura y me bombea.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo, ishkabibbles? —ella pregunta.

¿Ishkabibbles? Le cuento la historia.

— ¿Te hiciste algo? ¿Intentaste cortarte; lo intentaste y te lastimaste; fuiste a algún lado en realidad?

—No. Llamé al 1-800-SUICIDIO y me enviaron aquí.

—Bueno. Maravilloso. Hiciste lo correcto. Son increíbles.

Me desenvuelve, lo enciende, y pone información en su computadora. Ella lee mi hoja en una bandeja a la derecha del monitor, donde puse "me quiero matar" como mi motivo de ingreso

—Ahora, ¿tomabas alguna medicina?

—Zoloft. Dejé de tomarlo.

— ¿Te detuviste? —Ella abre mucho los ojos— Tenemos mucho de eso —Ella señala—. Realmente no puedes hacer eso.

—Lo sé —Me alegro de que tenga una cosa concreta para culpar, algo a lo que la gente puede señalar.

—Realmente tienes que parar, ahora mismo, y pensar en cómo te sientes. Quiero que recuerdes cómo te sientes la próxima vez que decidas dejar de tomar tus medicamentos.

—Está bien —me comprometo con la memoria; me siento muerta, perdida, horrible, rota e inútil. No es el tipo de sentimiento que se olvida.

—Vas a estar bien, ishkabibbles —dice ella.

Veo lo que está escribiendo en la pantalla. Bajo "Motivo del ingreso", ella pone IDEACIÓN SUICIDA.

Eso sería un buen nombre para una banda, creo.

—Vamos —dice ella, levantándose de la computadora. Detrás de ella, una impresora está produciendo algo, quejándose y haciendo clic. Ella alcanza algo a su espalda y saca dos pegatinas, las pone en las pulseras de plástico que tiene unidas a su cinturón, el cual es como un cinturón de herramientas para enfermera, y las pone en mi muñeca derecha.

Miro hacia abajo. Ambos dicen Rachel Berry, y tienen mi número de Seguro Social y un código de barras en ellos.

— ¿Por qué tengo dos? —Le pregunto.

—Porque eres demasiado especial.

Ella me lleva fuera de la sala, a la sala de emergencia adecuada, pasamos cortinas que se alternan corridas y descorridas para mostrar el elenco de personajes aquí en un sábado por la mañana. La gran mayoría son personas mayores, específicamente, las mujeres blancas de edad con tubos en ellas, gritando y gimiendo. Están gritando por agua —Aaaaa-guaaa, aaaa-guaaaa — y lo que están consiguiendo es totalmente ignorancia. Los médicos (creo que los médicos tienen batas blancas y las enfermeras visten azul, ¿cierto?) dan un paso a la derecha mientras sostienen portapapeles. Uno tiene una barba rubia y desaliñada que yo nunca esperaría ver en un médico, su nombre es Dr. Kepler. Dice RESIDENTE, por lo que es un universitario. Esa es una de las cosas que podría ser algún día, si no me hubiera arruinado y conseguido entrar aquí.

—Por aquí —dice la enfermera.

Los pitidos nos serenan. Vienen de todos lados, una docena de diferentes tipos de sonidos, los fuertes, los espantosos, ding y, los que son al azar. Me pregunto si alguna vez se sincronizan mientras pasamos por dos gigantes bastidores con ruedas de metal. Dentro hay bandejas de color amarillo pálido envueltas en plástico. Desayuno del hospital. Una enfermera los empuja a través de una puerta marcada PREPARACIÓN DE COMIDA.

Nos movemos por un grupo de chicos hispanos que descansan en camillas, quienes se ven como si hubieran estado en la misma pelea de un bar. Uno tiene una venda en la cara, uno señala su pecho para un médico, y uno está levantando sus pantalones para mostrar lo que parece una mordida de tiburón. El médico le murmura a él en español, y se pone de nuevo los pantalones. Pasamos junto a un grupo de computadoras y ahí la enfermera me dice que espere, ella le avisa a un médico Indio, y él lleva una camilla, que de cerca se ve como una pieza muy complicada y costosa de maquinaria, con las palancas de color rojo y negro que salen por todas partes, a una habitación marcada "22".

La Habitación 22 es lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar la camilla. No tiene una puerta, sólo una entrada. Las paredes son de color amarillo. La enfermera me lleva allí.

—Un médico estará con usted en breve —dice ella.

Es brillante. Brillante como el infierno. Y yo no he dormido. Me siento en la camilla. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No hay nada que hacer. Ni siquiera hay ganchos.

Fuera del 22, un chico negro con rastas largas se encuentra en una camilla junto a una cortina. Está bien vestido, de marrón, con zapatos negros como los míos, y se sostiene la cadera y se retuerce de dolor. Es algo que nunca he visto, excepto en las películas: un hombre sosteniéndose a sí mismo y haciendo muecas y moviéndose y respirando en pequeños bufidos y apretando los dientes y diciendo "Enfermera, enfermera, por favor." Parece como si tuviera dislocada la cadera. Se recuesta de costado y luego, otra vez, se pone de espaldas, pero nada parece ayudar.

¿Quién está peor, soldado, usted o él?

¡No sé, señor!

Es una pregunta con trampa, soldado.

Bueno, él, obviamente. Significa que yo estoy sentado aquí, descansando; él se está prácticamente muriendo.

Me esperaba más de usted, hija.

¿Cómo?

Es una chica inteligente. Usted debe ser capaz de ver cuando alguien está fingiendo. Y soldado...

Sí.

Buen trabajo. Me alegro de que todavía esté a bordo.

No me hace sentir mejor.

La vida no se trata de sentirse mejor, se trata de acabar el trabajo.

Miro de nuevo al hombre negro; como yo hago, un gran oficial de policía con el pelo muy corto y extraños bultos de grasa en la parte posterior de su cuello, se pasea por la escena con un periódico y una taza de café. Él toma asiento en una silla de plástico de color naranja y se sienta a la derecha de mí, entre la Habitación 22 y la Habitación 21, hay un especio, del tamaño de un closet.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dice. Habla despacio y con calma— Soy Chris. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber —Se sienta y abre su periódico.

El chico negro está realmente gimiendo ahora, desorbitando sus ojos a todas las enfermeras que pasa. Él toma su cadera con las dos manos. Tal vez él es un adicto a la heroína. Ellos vienen al hospital y pretender que están heridos para conseguir morfina. Lo observo durante unos minutos, tratando de averiguar si es real o falso. No hay ningún reloj. Sólo hay pitidos.

Chris sacude su periódico. La página dos dice "86 Historias: Hombre se lanza desde el Empire State".

—Vaya —le digo. No puedo creerlo—. Eso es acerca de un tipo que saltó desde el edificio Empire State?

—No —Chris sonríe, mirándome por encima de su hombro—. No, en absoluto —Él dobla el periódico hacia atrás—. No se supone debas ver esto.

Me río. —Eso es demasiado.

—Vivió —dice Chris.

—Sí, claro.

— ¡Él lo hizo! Y tú también lo harás.

¿Alguien le dijo a este chico lo que me esperaba? ¿O todas las personas con dificultades mentales llegan a la habitación 22?

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Chocó contra un árbol?

Sin embargo, Chris cambió a la página cuatro. —No se supone que debas ver esto.

Alguien debe haberle dicho. Es un policía a cargo de hacer que las cosas estén bien en la sala de emergencias y alguien tiene que haberle dicho que tenían a una chica con depresión en la 22, y ahora está intentado ayudar. Me acuesto en mi camilla, me quito mi abrigo con capucha, y la pongo sobre mi cara. No es lo suficientemente oscuro. No voy a ser capaz de dormir. Estoy sudando. Quiero hacer flexiones de brazos, pero no puedo en la camilla, y probablemente sea una mala idea hacerlo en el suelo de baldosas, que no han limpiado últimamente. No necesito entrar al Hospital Argenon para la depresión y salir con la difteria.

— ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Por favor! —El hombre negro gime.

—Aaaa-guaaa. Aaaa-guaaa —grazna una mujer.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —Chris contesta su teléfono— No, aquí estoy.

Beep, algo pita.

Estos son los sonidos del hospital, el hospital, el hospital.

—Hola, ¿Rachel?

Una médica llega a la 22. Ella tiene cabello largo y oscuro y una cara regordeta y ojos verdes brillantes.

—Hola.

—Soy la Dra. Data.

— ¿Dra. Data?

—Sí.

Eh. Quiero preguntarle si ella es un androide, pero eso no sería muy respetuoso, y además, no tengo ganas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Le cuento la historia. Se hace cada vez más corto. Yo quería suicidarme, yo llamé al número, vine aquí. Bla, bla, bla.

—Hiciste lo correcto —ella dice—. Un montón de personas dejan de tomar la medicina y se meten en un gran problema.

—Eso es lo que me dicen.

—Ahora, además de querer saltar del Puente de Brooklyn, ¿has querido hacer algo más? ¿Has estado viendo cosas? ¿Escuchando cosas?

—Nop —No hablaré del individuo del ejército. Mismas reglas que con el Dr. Barney.

— ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

—No.

—Bueno, déjame decirte lo que podemos hacer por ti, Rachel —Ella saca su estetoscopio, lo mantiene en sus manos, y se cruza de brazos. Es bonita. Sus ojos son serios y hermosos—. Es sábado, y en sábado nuestros mejores psicólogos están aquí, los buenos de verdad. Te a recomiendo que consultes a doctor Shue. Estará en breve, y va a ser capaz de ofrecerte la ayuda que necesitas.

Tengo una visión repentina del Dr. Shue llevándome a su oficina, una oficina especial de loqueros dentro del Hospital Argenon. Debe ser muy agradable y vacía. Hay probablemente un sofá negro y una ventana amplia y algunos Picassos. Me va a llevar hasta allí, vamos a tener un poco de tratamiento de emergencia, me dará el tipo de truco que Dr. Minerva ha sido incapaz de darme, efectuar el Cambio, me volverá a prescribir Zoloft (¡tal vez ese Zoloft de acción rápida!), y voy a estar en mi camino.

—Suena como un plan.

—Ahora, hay que informar a tus padres acerca de dónde estás, porque cuando el doctor Shue venga, él va a necesitar que firmen por ti.

—Ohhhh.

— ¿Eso va a ser un problema?

—No. Yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Como a dos cuadras de distancia.

— ¿Ellos están juntos? ¿Son de apoyo para ti?

—Sí.

— ¿Van a estar de acuerdo con que estés aquí?

Suspiro. —Sí. Yo soy el que... no lo está.

—No te preocupes, le pasa a mucha gente. Tiende a estar relacionada con el estrés. Respira para mí, Rachel —Ella pone su estetoscopio en mi espalda y me hace tomar respiraciones profundas, tosiendo, todo el tiempo. Ella no tiene que sostener mis bolas, lo cual es genial, porque no hay ninguna puerta.

Miro afuera mientras me está examinando. El chico negro tiene una enfermera que se inclina sobre él.

—El Dr. Shue bajará pronto. Llama a tus padres, por favor, y asegúrese de que estén aquí en dos horas.

Dos horas. Por Dios. ¿Tengo que esperar dos horas más?

—Entendido.

La Dra. Data asiente hacia mí. —Te vamos a ayudar.

—Está bien —Trato de sonreír.

Ella se dirige a la salida. Me imagino que, con los padres, yo debería superarlo de una vez con la mayor brevedad posible. Abro mi teléfono celular. No hay señal en la sala de emergencias. Salgo de la Habitación 22 para encontrar un teléfono público.

Chris se levanta de su silla.

—Amiga, oye, ya te lo dije, me debes de pedir cosas. ¿Qué necesitas?

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro, veo su placa y su porra. Me doy cuenta de lo que es ahora. Él no está allí, en general, o en la sala de emergencias; está ahí para protegerme. Cuando entras al hospital con una discapacidad mental, ponen un policía a tu lado para que no te lastimes. Estoy en algo así como, vigilancia de suicidio. Usted quiere cometer suicidio, llame 1-800-SUICIDIO; obtiene vigilancia de suicidio.

—Ahm, tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—No es un problema. Los teléfonos están ahí. Marque nueve —Él asiente con la cabeza.

Los teléfonos están como a tres pies de distancia. Pero Chris pone las manos en sus caderas y mantiene una estrecha vigilancia en mí mientras levanto el teléfono.


	16. HOSPITAL segunda parte

**HOSPITAL**

¿Hola, mamá, estoy en el hospital? No.

Oye, mamá, ¿estás sentada? Eh.

¡Mamá, no vas a creer de dónde estoy llamando! Nah.

—Hola, mamá —le digo cuando la oigo gimiendo un hola—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Rachel! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Yo sólo ¡me acabas de despertar y no estás en la cama! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás con Puck?

—Eh... —Succiono aire a través de mis dientes— No, mamá. No estoy con Puck.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Yo, eh... Me asusté anoche, y me estaba sintiendo muy mal, y yo, um, me registré en Hospital Argenon.

—Oh, Dios mío —Se detiene, atrapando su aliento. La escucho sentarse, exhalo—. Tú... ¿estás bien?

—Bueno, quiero decir... me quería matar.

—Oh, Rachel —No hay llanto, pero escucho como se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento.

—No. ¡No! Yo lo siento. ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡No lo sabía!

—Por favor, mamá, ¿cómo podrías haberlo sabido?

—Yo sabía que estabas mal, pero no me di cuenta. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

—No te preocupes. No hice nada. Usé tu libro.

— ¿Qué? ¿La Biblia?

—No, tu libro de Cómo hacer frente a la pérdida de un amor.

—Sobrevivir. Cómo sobrevivir a la pérdida de un amor. Libro maravilloso.

—Allí recomienda llamar a la línea directa del suicidio, y lo hice.

— ¿Esa es la hoja de papel que está por el teléfono?

—Sí, puede tirarla. Ellos dijeron que, tú sabes... si me sentía como si estuviera en una emergencia, debía ir a la sala de emergencias, y yo me puse los zapatos y vine para aquí.

—Oh, Rachel, ¿Entonces no te hiciste nada? - Hace una pausa.

—No, me registré.

Oigo como recupera su respiración y creo que, en mi casa, a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, su mano está en su pecho. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Lo estás?

—Esta es la cosa más valiente que has hecho.

—Yo... gracias.

—Esta es la cosa más afirmante de vida que alguna vez has hecho. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Te quiero. Eres mi primer hija y te amo. Por favor, recuérdalo.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

—Pensé que era una mala madre, pero soy una buena madre si te enseñé a manejarte a ti misma. Tenías las herramientas para saber qué hacer. Eso es muy importante. Y van a ser increíbles por allá, es un excelente hospital. Voy para allá, ¿quieres que lleve a tu papá?

—No lo sé. Sería bueno tener tan pocas personas como sea posible, si es posible.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En la sala de emergencia. Quieren que firmes algunos formularios.

— ¿Dónde te llevan?

—A hablar con este doctor, el doctor Shue.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Es como si todo esto fuera irreal. Realmente no conseguí dormir anoche.

—Oh, Rachel. Si lo hubiera sabido... Yo no sabía...

Sonrío. —Te quiero, mamá. Me tengo que ir —Chris está mirándome.

—Te quiero. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Cuelgo. Mi madre parece más feliz porque entré en el hospital de lo que estaba cuando entré a la escuela secundaria.

Me dirijo a Chris y noto que la habitación al lado de él, la Habitación 21, está ahora ocupada. Un hombre negro está ahí, sentado en una camilla. Él es calvo, pero no calvo por corte de cabello, es viejo calvo, con cabellos blancos finos como un halo a su alrededor. Tiene la cara sin afeitar, sus brazos descansan en sus piernas como enojado. Es muy delgado, en chándal y una camiseta blanca cubierta, desde el cuello hacia abajo, con una mancha oscura no identificable. Gira la cabeza hacia la pared y veo una cicatriz que va desde la oreja hasta su cuello. Luego se vuelve hacia mí. Lo único que se puede decir de él es que tiene todos los dientes, y son blancos, y él está sonriendo.

Me escabullo de nuevo en la habitación 22 y vuelvo a mirar al tipo con rastas. No está retorciéndose más; al parecer, la enfermera le dio lo que necesitaba, porque él está sentado con los ojos cerrados, los pantalones enrollados hasta la rodilla, rascándose todo, su pierna, pecho, y cara, murmurando y moviéndose. Sus rasguños son ligeros y no parecen destinados a realmente aliviar cualquier tipo de picor. Se balancea hacia atrás y adelante a un ritmo lento que se ajusta a los sonidos, y abre los ojos por alrededor de un cuarto del camino, cada minuto.

Tal vez ese debería ser yo. Si yo tuviera buenas drogas, tal vez no tendría tiempo para deprimirme. Es la heroína, ¿no? Eso es lo que necesito: un poco de heroína.

Pero reconsidero. En primer lugar, sería muy difícil de preguntarle a mis amigos: Oigan, ¿quién sabe dónde puedo conseguir heroína? Pensarían que es una broma. Además, tiene el peor apodo: "caballo", ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo pedir "Caballo", con una cara seria? Y, si yo estuviera consumiendo heroína, entonces yo sería una adolescente deprimida con heroína. Yo no necesitaba ser tan cliché.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —Chris me pregunta, y antes de que pueda decir que no, una de las tristes bandejas amarillas es empujada hacia mí. La bandeja tiene una media pinta de lo que parece ser avena, un huevo duro aplastado en un contenedor, un café (lo sé, porque la tapa está manchada con café), un vaso de papel con tapa de jugo de naranja, y un pedazo de pan de trigo individualmente sellado de los demás elementos. También un tenedor, cuchara, cuchillo, sal, pimienta, azúcar. Me da asco. No tengo ningún interés en nada de eso. Pero puede ser que me estén supervisando, por lo que abro el pan y me obligo a comerlo tira por tira, persiguiéndolo con jugo de naranja. Le pido a una de las enfermeras un té y me trae otro café. Huelo el café, pero huele muy peligroso, por lo que, sólo para molestarlo le ofrezco un poco a Chris.

—Tengo el mío —dice, y levanta una popular marca mundial de café. Es extraño ver nombres de marcas en el hospital.

Mientras Chris le gruñe a su teléfono celular (me gustaría saber cuál es la empresa que te da el servicio aquí, ya que podrían como, utilizarlo en un comercial: un hombre detrás de paredes acolchadas, "¿Puedes oírme ahora?"), regresa la Dra. Data con formularios para que yo los firme con mi edad y mi residencia. También le trae formularios al hombre mayor que está junto a mí, el que está en la habitación 21.

— ¿Cómo estás, Jimmy? —Pregunta allí. Ella tiene que hablar muy alto.

— ¡Te dije: vendrá por ti! —grita de nuevo en breve. Voz del sur.

Ella hace un ruido, tsk tsk. — ¿Cómo llegaste de nuevo a aquí, Jimmy? No pensamos que te veríamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Yo, yo me desperté, y la cama estaba en llamas.

Es muy claro en este punto que mamá va a llegar tarde. Probablemente, ella esté tratando de empacar una bolsa de actividad para mí. Realmente debería dormir un poco. Me estrello en la camilla con mi abrigo con capucha cubriendo mi cabeza, pero hay demasiados pensamientos en mi cerebro. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Está empezando a pegarme debajo. Estoy en el hospital. Se supone que debo hacer cosas esta noche. Hay una fiesta, una grande, en la casa de Puck. ¿Voy a ser capaz de ir? Y si no voy, ¿qué voy a decir? ¿Y cuál es la alternativa? ¿Me voy a quedar en casa y trataré de trabajar, pero no seré capaz de hacerlo, y terminaré con otra noche en vela? No puedo pasar otra noche sin dormir.

¿Cómo sabes cuando has tocado fondo? El fondo real implica estar en la calle, creo, no en un hospital. Sin embargo, el Ciclo está empezando y no puedo lidiar con él y eso se siente como el fondo. Me incorporo, y me quito el abrigo con capucha.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? —le preguntó a Chris.

Él me lleva más allá de los habladores pacientes hispanos, hasta un baño de cromo y azulejos que probablemente han visto algunas malas acciones. Él se queda afuera. Miro a mí alrededor y medito en cómo podría matarme aquí si realmente lo necesitara. Tendría que aplastar la cabeza en el asiento del inodoro. Ouch. Yo ni siquiera he visto eso en una película de terror. Miro el inodoro y decido ponerme de pie. Yo no voy a sentarme como si el mundo me hubiera derrotado. Me paro, pulso duro, me lavo las manos y salgo.

—Wow, eso fue rápido —dice Chris.

Pasamos por Jimmy en la Habitación 21 en el camino de regreso. Sus manos todavía están cruzadas en su regazo mientras la Dra. Data intenta hacerle preguntas.

—Te lo digo una vez: es la verdad. ¡Usted juega ese número, ese número vendrá a ti!

El tipo con las rastas sigue delirando por la droga.

Me acuesto. Una enfermera viene con un carrito que amenaza con tener más comida en él. Ella toca, como si hubiese una puerta y dice que tiene que tomar mi ritmo cardíaco. Este consiste en la colocación, en todo mi cuerpo, de pegajosas lengüetas conectadas a unos cables. No duelen, sin embargo tengo la sensación que lo harán cuando salgan. Me volteo hacia el carro mientras ella me los pone, y un brazo de metal como una aguja de registro está leyendo mis impulsos. Lo veo: un pico, y luego un pico más plano, y luego una pendiente y una repetición. Ese eres tú. Ese es tu corazón.

—Está bien —dice la enfermera. Ella quita las lengüetas de mi piel. No duele, el adhesivo es amable y suave. Mis lengüetas cuelgan de la cesta como una maraña de raíces mientras se enrollan. Me acuesto sin hacer nada durante un segundo, después, me vuelvo a poner mi camisa, y después mi abrigo con capucha. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Abro mi teléfono. Dos horas y media.

— ¿Señotita Berry?

Un hombre con un traje oscuro y una corbata gris se sitúa en la entrada de mi habitación. Él la ocupa casi completamente, es grande y con una majestuosa barbilla partida, cabello castaño, grandes cejas, y un firme apretón de manos.

—Soy el Dr. Shue, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Le cuento la historia.

— ¿Tus padres están aquí?

—Uhm, los llamé, pero...

— ¡Aquí, está bien, gracias! —Escucho la voz de mamá en la sala de emergencia. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

— ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Veintidós?

El Dr. Shue se hace a un lado, y ahí está mamá, seguida por la enfermera que me dejó entrar, con una bolsa llena de cosas en el brazo izquierdo y Jordan en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Señorita! —La enfermera está gritando— ¡Realmente no se puede tener perros aquí!

— ¿Qué perro? —Mamá pregunta, deslizando a Jordan en la bolsa de mano. Él asoma la cabeza hacia mí y me ladra, entonces baja.

Todo el mundo en la sala de emergencia está en silencio de repente. Incluso el hombre con rastas mira mi mamá. Chris se acerca a ella, la enfermera que me dejó entrar, me señala.

—Espera un segundo —dice el Dr. Shue—. ¿Sra. Berry?

— ¿Sí? ¡Rachel! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Todo el mundo la deja entrar a la Habitación 22. Ellos se despliegan en un semicírculo de tres personas, mientras ella me abraza con fuerza, el tipo de abrazo que me daba cuando tenía cinco años de edad, con balanceo. Jordan me hace grrr.

—Él tenía que venir; estaba haciendo un escándalo. Te amo tanto —Mamá susurra en mi oído, caliente y lleno de saliva.

—Lo sé —La abrazo.

—Sra. Berry

—Ella realmente tiene que llevarse el perro —la enfermera dice.

— ¿Ella tiene un perro? Los perros están en contra de las reglas —Chris dice.

—Sólo un segundo —dice el Dr. Shue.

Todos nos fijamos en él.

—Está bien, Sra. Berry, ya que está aquí, su hija se registró debido a la ideación suicida y depresión aguda, ¿lo entiende?

—Sí.

—Ella estaba tomando Zoloft, pero se detuvo.

— ¿En serio? —Mamá se vuelve hacia mí.

—Pensé que estaba mejor —Me encojo de hombros.

—Terca como tu padre. ¿Sí, doctor?

—Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para Rachel. Rachel, ¿desea ser admitida?

Admitida. Eso probablemente significa la sala especial donde tendré que hablar con el Dr. Shue. Una visita rápida y entonces me habré ido. Me dará la sensación de que he logrado algo, que yo no estuve simplemente languidecido en la sala de emergencias.

—Sí —le digo.

—Buena decisión —dice mamá.

—Sra. Berry, usted tiene que firmar por Rachel en esa decisión —dice el doctor. Él gira su portapapeles, el cual había estado cargando en frente de mí, hacia ella. Hay una terrible cantidad de escritura muy pequeña en la mitad superior de la página y aún más en la mitad inferior; en el medio, algo así como un ecuador marca donde se supone que debes firmar.

—Hay una cosa —dice el doctor—. En este momento el hospital está en proceso de renovación y estamos muy apretados de espacio, por lo que su hija va a ser admitido junto con los adultos.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Ella va a ser admitida junto con nuestros pacientes adultos, no con los adolescentes.

Oh, ¿así que voy a estar esperando con los ancianos a ver al Dr. Shue? —Eso no es un problema —le digo.

—Bueno —El médico sonríe.

— ¿Va a estar a salvo? —pregunta mamá.

—Por supuesto. Tenemos la mejor atención en Brooklyn aquí, Sra. Berry. Las renovaciones son sólo una situación temporal.

—Muy bien. Rachel, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Por supuesto. Como sea.

Mamá pone su descabellada e indescifrable firma en la hoja.

—Muy bien. Tendremos todo listo para ti, Rachel —dice el Dr. Shue—. Te vas a sentir mucho mejor.

—Está bien —le estrecho la mano. Se vuelve y se sale, una larga fila de saludos de pacientes a la izquierda y a la derecha de la sala de emergencias.

La enfermera toca el hombro de mamá. —Lo siento, usted realmente tiene que irse junto con el perro, señora.

— ¿Puedo darle a mi hija una bolsa de ropa?

— ¿Para qué voy a necesitar ropa? — Le pregunto. Miro en la bolsa: no sólo hay ropa, y no sólo es la ropa que odio, sino que Jordan está sentado sobre ellos.

—Si usted quiere traerle cosas, puede traerlas al hospital más tarde en el día —la enfermera responde.

— ¿En dónde va a estar? —Mamá pregunta, como si no estuviera allí.

—En el Seis Norte —la enfermera responde—. Sólo pregunte por él. Vamos.

—Te amo, Rachel.

—Adiós, mamá.

Un abrazo rápido, y ella se va. Chris observa, con las manos en las caderas. Estoy muy curiosa acerca de su eficacia como un guardia de seguridad del hospital.

— ¿Qué es Seis Norte? —Le pregunto.

—Ah, uh, no se supone que debamos estar hablando —dice, y vuelve a sentarse con su periódico. Me asomo a la puerta por alguna noticia, pero es todo lo mismo. Ya sabes, esto es un mal lugar para estar. Desearía no estar deprimida, por lo que no tendría que estar aquí.

— ¿Señorita Berry? —Por fin alguien pregunta. Un chico nuevo se acerca a la puerta, un delgado, de barba corta, más viejo de aspecto hippie, sólo que sin el cabello largo, con gafas. No lleva una túnica blanca o azul o un uniforme de policía. Lleva vaqueros, una camisa azul, y lo que parece ser un chaleco de cuero.

—Soy Smitty. Estamos listos para llevarte, ahora.

— ¡Hay dos! —El doctor dice cuando ella pasa por ahí.

—Veintiuno y veintidós.

—Bueno, yo no tengo papeles para el Sr. Veintiuno —Smitty niega con la cabeza—. Así que me voy a ocupar de la señorita Berry, y voy a estar de vuelta, ¿vale? ¡Oye, ese es Jimmy!

—Ha vuelto —se queja el doctor.

—Oye, es sábado. Todo va a estar bien. ¿Señorita Berry? —Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Uh, sí.

— ¿Estás lista para salir de este loco lugar?

— ¿Voy a ver al Dr. Shue?

—Por supuesto. Más tarde en el día.

— ¿Tienes esta, Smitty? —Chris le pregunta.

—No creo que me vaya a dar problemas, ¿verdad, Señorita Berry?

—Um, no.

—Está bien, ¿tienes tus cosas?

Reviso mis pulseras, mis llaves, mi teléfono, mi billetera.

— ¡Sí!

—Vamos a caminar.

Salto fuera de la camilla, asiento con la cabeza a Chris, y sigo a Smitty con su lentitud a través de la sala de emergencias. Abrimos una puerta cerca del baño y perfora un sello en un bioma completamente diferente del hospital. Ladrillos rojos, árboles de interior, carteles de médicos notables que han practicado allí. Smitty me lleva a través de un atrio hacia un grupo de ascensores.

Presiona el botón de arriba, se detiene a mi lado y asiente con la cabeza. Yo noto una placa entre los dos ascensores, mostrando que hay en cada planta.

4 - Pediatría.

5 - Entrega.

6 – Adulto

Psiquiatría.

Oh, él estará en el Seis Norte.

—Vamos a la psiquiatría geriátrica, ¿eh? —le pregunto a Smitty.

—Bueno —me mira—, no eres lo suficientemente viejo para psiquiátrica geriátrica —Y sonríe.

El elevador suena; nos subimos y damos la vuelta, cada uno tomando una esquina. Smitty me dirige cuando llegamos al seis. Paso un cartel con un hombre hispano gordito en batas azules sosteniendo su mano sobre su boca: SHHHHHHH! CURA EN PROGRESO. Después Smitty pasa algún tipo de tarjeta delante de dos puertas, y las puertas se abren y caminamos a través de ellas.

Es un pasillo vacío, lo suficientemente amplio como para que un hombre adulto se acueste atravesado con los brazos estirados hacia arriba. Al final hay dos grandes ventanas y una colección de sofás. A la derecha hay una pequeña oficina con una ventana de cristal que tiene pulgadas cuadradas de ancho, con alambre fino incrustado en él, en su interior, enfermeras se sientan en las computadoras. Más allá de la oficina, otra sala se abre a la derecha. Sigo a Smitty hacia adelante, y cuando llegamos a la encrucijada de dos salones, miro el de mi derecha.

Un hombre se encuentra allí, apoyado en la barandilla que alinea la sala a pesar de que no hay ningún paso. El hombre es bajo y fornido, tiene los ojos salidos y una cara aplastada y un medio labio leporino. Hay pelusa saliendo de su cuello y una gran franja de pelo negro en su cabecita. Me mira con ojos de desamparado, como si acabara de salir de un pozo y le ofreciera valiosos clips de papel de la luna.

Oh, Dios mío, me doy cuenta. Estoy en el manicomio.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo tres Caps. Porque ayer no pude actualizar ya que fui celebrar con mi equipo de futt que ganamos el campeonato de la escuela, si somos el primer lugar y como yo me había dicho que si ganábamos subiría 2 Caps. Ayer como no pude ahora he subido los 2 Caps. que no subí ayer y el de hoy, espero y les gusten…_

_Bueno sin más que decir que disculpas nos leemos mañana…._


	17. SEIS NORTE, SABADO primera parte

**SEIS NORTE, SÁBADO**

—Sígueme, vamos a ver tus signos vitales —Dijo Smitty, sentándome en la pequeña oficina. Toma mi presión sanguínea con un carrito de ruedas y mi pulso con sus delicados dedos. Escribe en una hoja frente a él: 120/80.

—Ciento veinte sobre ochenta, eso es mortalmente normal, ¿o no? —pregunto.

—Sí —Smitty sonríe—. Pero preferimos vivientes normales —Envuelve el esfigmomanómetro—. Quédate aquí, enviaremos a una enfermera para que hable contigo.

— ¿Una enfermera? ¿Qué eres tú?

—Soy uno de los directores durante el día en este piso.

— ¿Y qué es este piso, exactamente?

—Es una instalación a corto plazo para adultos psiquiátricos.

— ¿Así como un manicomio?

—No un manicomio, un hospital. La enfermera te responderá cualquier pregunta —Él sale de la oficina, dejándome un formulario: nombre, domicilio, número de Seguro Social.

Después, espera. ¡He visto esto antes! Son las preguntas del consultorio del Dr. Barney:

Sientes que eres incapaz de afrontar la vida diaria.

1) Nunca, 2) Algunos días, 3) Casi todos los días, 4) Todo el tiempo.

Qué demonios, estoy en el hospital; pongo 4 bajo la línea, hay alrededor de veinte indicaciones, excepto por las líneas acerca de la automutilación, la bebida y el uso de drogas (No pongo nade sobre la marihuana, esa es sólo la regla, que me contó Puck. Nunca, nunca admitas que fumas hierba, ni a los doctores, ni a los maestros, ni a nadie con autoridad no importa cuánto confíes en ellos; siempre pueden reportarte a la lista de Fumadores de Marihuana del FBI). Y mientras estoy terminando, una enfermera de negro que está en cuclillas con una especie de sonrisa amplia y un cabello muy trenzado, entra. Se presenta con un grave acento de India del este.

—Rachel, soy Monica, una enfermera de este piso. Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre lo que estás sintiendo y averiguar cómo ayudarte.

—Sí, uh... —Es hora de exponer mi caso— Vine porque estaba muy asustada, ya sabes, y me registré en la planta baja, pero no estaba totalmente segura de hacia dónde iba, y ahora que estoy aquí, no sé si realmente...

—Espera, cariño, deja que te enseñe algo—La enfermera Monica está por encima de mí, aunque es tan baja que estamos casi a la misma altura, saca una fotocopia del formulario de mi mamá firmado abajo a sólo una hora antes.

— ¿Ves eso de ahí? Esa firma dice que has sido admitida por voluntad propia al tratamiento psiquiátrico en el Hospital Argenon, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Y ves que dice que serás dada de alta a consideración de un médico una vez que hayas cumplido con tu tratamiento?

— ¡¿No voy a salir de aquí hasta que un doctor me deje salir?!

—Ahora, espera —Se sienta—. Si sientes que este lugar no es para ti, después de cinco días puedes escribir una carta, la llamamos la carta de los cinco días, explicando por qué sientes que no perteneces aquí, la revisaremos y te permitiremos irte si reúnes los requisitos —Sonríe.

—Así que, ¿estaré aquí por lo menos cinco días?

—Algunas veces las personas se quedan sólo dos. Definitivamente, no más de treinta.

Ho-chica. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Esa es la firma de mi madre. Me siento en la silla. Esta mañana era una adolescente bastante funcional. Ahora, soy una paciente mental. Pero ¿sabes? no era tan funcional. ¿Esto es mejor? No, esto es peor. Es mucho.

—Hablemos de cómo llegaste aquí —pide Monica.

Le cuento.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste hospitalizada?

—Hace como cinco años. Tuve un accidente en un trineo.

—Así que nunca has sido hospitalizada por dificultades mentales anteriormente.

—Eh... No.

—Bien. Quiero que observes este gráfico. ¿Ves aquí?

Hay una pequeña escala de 0 a 10 en una página frente a ella.

—Este es el gráfico de dolor físico. Quiero que me digas, ahora mismo, de una escala de cero a diez, ¿estás experimentando algún dolor físico?

Miro más de cerca a la página. Debajo del cero dice sin dolor y debajo del diez dice insoportable acuciante dolor. Tengo que morder mi lengua.

—Cero —respondo.

—Muy bien, ahora, he aquí una pregunta muy importante —se inclina— ¿has intentado herirte de alguna manera antes de venir aquí?

Tengo la sensación de que es una pregunta importante. Debe ser el tipo de pregunta que determina si debo estar en una sala normal con televisión, o una sala especial atado con correas.

—No —enuncio.

— ¿No tomaste nada? ¿No intentaste tomar nada para el buen sueño?

— ¿Disculpe?

—El buen sueño, ya sabes. Así es como lo llaman. Cuando tomas muchas píldoras, bebes alcohol y...

—Ah, no —digo.

—Bien, eso es bueno —dice—. No queremos perderte. Piensa en tus talentos. Piensa en todas las herramientas que tienes. Desde tus manos hasta tus pies.

Pienso en ello. Pienso en mis manos firmando formularios y en mis pies corriendo, flexionándome arriba y abajo, mientras corro a alguna clase para la que estoy tarde. Soy buena en ciertas cosas.

—Así que ahora estamos listas para el almuerzo —dice Monica—. ¿Eres cristiana?

—Ahm, sí.

— ¿Eres vegetariana?

—No.

—Así que no hay restricciones dietéticas específicas. Bien. Necesito que leas estas reglas —Deja caer cuatro hojas de papel frente a mí— Tratan de la conducta en este piso—Mi ojo se posa en la 6) Se espera que los pacientes permanezcan afeitados. El afeitado será supervisado por un asistente cada día después del desayuno.

—No estoy segura si te diste cuenta, pero ¿ves el primer enunciado de la lista?

—Ah... ¿"No se permiten celulares en el piso"?

—Correcto. ¿Tienes uno?

Lo siento en mi bolsillo. No quiero perderlo. Es una de las únicas cosas que me hacen ser yo, ahora mismo. Sin mi móvil ¿quién seré? No tendré ningún amigo porque no he memorizado sus números. Apenas tendré una familia, dado que tampoco sé sus números de teléfono, sólo el de la casa. Seré como un animal.

—Por favor, ponlo aquí —dice Monica—. Lo guardaremos en tu casillero hasta que seas dada de alta, o puedas tener visitas que se ocupen de él.

Lo pongo en la mesa.

—Por favor apágalo.

Lo abro, dos nuevos mensajes de voz, ¿de quiénes serán? y mantengo presionado el botón COLGAR. Adiós, pequeño teléfono.

—Ahora, esto es muy importante; ¿tienes algo afilado contigo?

— ¿Mis llaves?

—Al igual que el teléfono. Lo guardaremos.

Los arrojo en una pila sobre la mesa; Monica los desliza hasta una bandeja como una trabajadora de la seguridad en un aeropuerto.

—Maravilloso... ¿tienes alguna otra cosa en la que puedas pensar?

Monica, solo llevo mi cartera y la ropa que traigo encima. Niego con la cabeza.

—Genial, ahora sígueme —Se levanta—. Vamos a que Santana te dé un recorrido —Monica asiente hacia mí, guarda mis gráficos, me deja para revisar los papeles, y va hacia el pasillo. Regresa un minuto después con un mujer vacío, demacrada con grandes círculos bajo sus ojos y una nariz que parece que está rota en al menos tres lugares. Es de cabello oscuro peinado a medias y es morena, si no me equivoco hispana. Es un poco grande de edad. Y se mueve un poco raro, echándose hacia atrás como si estuviera en un apoyacabezas.

— ¡Jesús, eres una niña! —dice, frunciendo los labios. Extiende una mano hacia mí y su mano sale de lado, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Soy Santana —dice.

Su camiseta tiene una imagen de Marvin El Marciano y dice DOMINADORA DEL MUNDO.

—Rachel —Me levanto.

Asiente y se agita. — ¿Lista para el gran tour?

Santana me lleva al brillante pasillo con su andar extraño.

—Todos están en el comedor en este momento —Ella gesticula mientras bajamos lateralmente el pasillo, el cual se desvía del que yo entré, miro a la izquierda. Ahí está el comedor, pintado de azul, en lo alto una televisión, lleno de mesas redondas, separadas del pasillo por ese cristal con el cable cuadrado encajado en él. Adentro, las mesas han sido dejadas de lado y las personas están sentadas en un círculo desordenado.

Ni siquiera puedo procesarlos: son la más variada colección de personas que he visto. Un anciano con una alocada barba (¿Qué pasó con lo de afeitarse?) se mueve hacia adelante y atrás; una gigantesca mujer negra descansa su barbilla sobre un bastón; un chico quemado con largo cabello rubio pone su mano a través de él: un regordete hombre calvo bizco se rasca la axila y frunce el ceño; una mujer mayor con anteojos imita lo que parece ser un águila, hablando, antes de voltear e inspeccionar la parte trasera de su silla. El hombre pequeño que vi en el pasillo mueve su pierna. Una chica con un mechón azul en su oscura cabellera se desploma en su silla como si ella estuviera más arruinada que los demás; una gran chica con una mirada triste se inclina atrás y gira sus pulgares; un niño negro con sus anteojos de montura se sienta perfectamente quieto y oye, ahí está Jimmy de abajo. Aún tiene puesta su camisa manchada y está mirando las luces. Ellos deben haberlo procesado rápido porque es un visitante de vuelta.

Puedes decir quién es el líder de la reunión: una delgada mujer con corto y oscuro cabello. En la docena o algo así de personas, ella es la única en un traje. Algunas personas ni siquiera están en sus ropas, sino en batas azul oscuro sueltas y con cuello en V.

—Oye, niña —dice Santana, empujándome al pasillo— Si estás realmente interesada puedes simplemente sentarte en la reunión.

—No, yo...

—Yo estoy dando el tour así que puedo salir.

—Jeh.

—Ahora, las horas de fumar son... Espera, tú no fumas ¿Verdad?

—Uh... Fumo algunas cosas...

—Cigarros, de eso estoy hablando.

—No, no fumo.

— ¿Te preguntaron si lo haces?

—No.

—Eso es probablemente porque eres menor de edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince.

— ¡Jesús! Está bien, bueno, fumamos después del desayuno, después de la comida, a las tres de la tarde, después de la cena y antes de que se apaguen las luces. Cinco veces al día.

—Está bien.

—Muchas personas fuman. Y si tú les hubieras dicho que fumabas, te podrían haber regalado cigarros.

—Caray —Me rio en silencio.

—Es uno de los pocos hospitales que te dejan fumar —Santana señala detrás de nosotras—. El área de fumadores está en el otro pasillo.

Nos cruzamos tercer pasillo, perpendicular al que estábamos. Veo que Seis Norte tiene forma de una H: donde tú entras es al fondo de la pierna izquierda; la oficina de las enfermeras es la unión de la pierna izquierda con la línea del centro; el comedor es la unión de la línea del centro con la pierna derecha; y los dormitorios están en las piernas izquierda y derecha. Estamos pasándolos ahora, yendo directamente a la cima de la H: son simples puertas con ranuras afuera llenas de papeles diciendo quien vive en ellos y quien es su doctor. Los pacientes son ordenados por su primer nombre; los doctores por el apellido. Veo: Betty/ Dr. Shue, Peter/Dr. Mullens, Muqtada/ Dr Shue.

— ¿Dónde está mi cuarto?

—Ellos probablemente aún no lo tienen listo; lo tendrán después de la comida de seguro. Bueno, entonces aquí está la ducha —Señala a la derecha, a una puerta con un bloque de plástico rosa deslizable en medio de las palabras LIBRE y OCUPADO. —Cuando estás adentro, debes poner OCUPADO, pero las personas aún no ponen atención y no hay seguro en la puerta, entonces me gusta mantener realmente cerrada la puerta. Es difícil, porque el agua no alcanza.

— ¿Cómo hago para que diga OCUPADO? ¿Desde adentro?

—No, aquí —Santana desliza el bloque y cubre LIBRE y sólo OCUPADO aparece.

—Es genial —Lo vuelvo a poner. Es un sistema simple, pero no sabría si Santana no me hubiera enseñado.

— ¿Hay un baño para chicas y uno para chicos?

—No es un baño, es una ducha. Tienes tu propio baño en tu cuarto. Pero, si es unisex. Hay otra ducha en el otro pasillo —Seguimos caminando—, pero yo no la usaría. Molestaría a Solomon.

— ¿Quién es Solomon?

Llegamos al final del pasillo. Las ventanas tienen dos paneles de vidrio con persianas, de alguna manera, en medio de estas. Afuera es un nublado día de mayo en Brooklyn. Las sillas marcan el callejón sin salida. Conforme nos acercamos, una chica desaliñada con cabello rubio y cortes en su rostro mira hacia un bloc de algo y se apresura a un cuarto cercano.

—Muestran películas a veces —Santana se encoge de hombros—. A veces al final del área de fumadores.

—Ajá. ¿Quién era esa?

—Quinn. La trasladaron de adolescente —Volteamos alrededor—. Los medicamentos nos los dan después del desayuno, después de la comida y antes de ir a la cama. Los tomamos por allí —Santana señala un escritorio atravesando el comedor donde Smitty está sentada sirviéndose un refresco—. Aquel es el puesto de enfermeras; el otro lugar es la oficina de enfermeras. Todas tus cosas están detrás de la estación de enfermeras.

—Se llevaron mi celular.

—Sí, ellos hacen eso.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de los e-mails?

— ¿Qué? —Estamos de vuelta en el comedor, ralentizo el paso. Adentro, el hombre rechoncho y calvo bizco quien estaba ceñudo, está hablando lenta y lastimeramente:

—...Algunas personas aquí te tratan como si no te respetaran como ser humano, lo cual lo tomo como una ofensa personal y sólo porque fui con mi doctor y le dije, "No estoy asustada de morir, sólo estoy asustada de vivir y quiero poner una bayoneta a través de mi estómago, eso no significa que no esté asustada de alguno de ustedes".

—Vamos a concentrarnos en nuestra discusión de cosas que nos hacen felices, Humble —dice el psicólogo.

—Y yo sé de psicólogos, cuando ellos están escribiendo lo que estás diciendo, ellos realmente están escribiendo cuánto dinero obtendrán cuando ellos vendan su ultimo yate, porque todos son yuppies sin respeto...

—Vamos —Santana me toca.

— ¿Su nombre es Humble?

—Sí. Él es de Bensonhurst —Besonhurst es una sección particularmente retro de Brooklyn, un barrio italiano y judío donde una chica puede caminar por la calle y tener atravesándose un carro lleno de chicos diciéndole: Oye nena ¿Quieres un paseo?

— ¿De dónde eres tú? —le pregunto.

—Sheepshead Bay —Ese es otro viejo vecindario de Brooklyn. Ruso. Todas esas partes están lejos.

—Soy de aquí —digo.

—¿Qué? ¿De este vecindario? Este vecindario es lindo.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Mujer, yo daría mi vida restante por vivir aquí, te lo digo. Estoy intentando obtener una casa por aquí en la Y. Como sea, ahí está el teléfono —Ella señala a nuestra izquierda. Ahí está un teléfono de pago con un auricular amarillo—. Está en servicio hasta las diez de la noche —dice— El numero para llamar está escrito justo ahí, y está en tus hojas también, si necesitas que te devuelvan el llamado. Si te llaman, no te preocupe, alguien te encontrará.

Santana se detiene un segundo.

—Eso es todo.

Es realmente muy simple.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto.

—Ellos tienen actividades; un chico viene y toca la guitarra. Joanie viene con arte y manualidades. Fuera de eso, tú sabes, sólo toma llamadas; trata y sal de aquí, realmente.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo se queda la gente?

—Niños como tú, que tienen dinero y familia, estarás fuera en unos pocos días.

Miro a los profundos ojos hundidos de Santana. Tengo la sensación, no sé cómo sé las reglas de etiqueta de una sala mental; tal vez nací con ellos; tal vez supe que terminaría aquí, pero tengo la sensación de un gran no, no es preguntarle a la gente cómo llegó a aquí. Eso sería un poco como llevar a alguien a prisión y decir "¿Entonces? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay, eh? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Mataste?"

Pero también tengo la impresión de que puedes voluntariamente terminar aquí en cualquier momento y nadie te juzgará; nadie pensará que estás demasiado loco o no lo suficientemente loco, y así es como haces amigos. Después de todo, ¿De qué otra cosa puedes hablar? Así que le digo a Santana: —Estoy aquí porque sufro de una seria depresión.

—Yo también —asiente—. Desde que tenía 15 —Y sus ojos brillan con oscuridad y horror. Nos damos las manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Rachel! —Smitty dice desde su escritorio— Tenemos tu cuarto listo; ¿Quieres conocer a tu compañero?

* * *

_Bueno aquí un Cap. más espero y les guste ya se hace una mención de Quinn en este y en los que siguen se ira mencionando un poco más…. Aunque aún falta para que hablen…._

_Bueno pues espero poder actualizar mañana porque tengo dos exámenes y no sé si podre si puedo los subo y si no pues nos leemos hasta el miércoles…_

_Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana y más con la sorpresa que nuestra querida Lea nos dio hoy con un adelanto de su primer sencillo ¡QUE EMOCION!_


	18. SEIS NORTE, SABADO segunda parte

**SEIS NORTE, SABADO**

Mi compañero de cuarto es Muqtada.

Él luce justo como esperas que luzca un tipo llamado Muqtada: grande, barba gris recta, ancho rostro moreno, arrugado, anteojos con aros plásticos blancos. No tiene ninguna pieza de ropa, al parecer, porque está en una bata de color azul oscuro, que huele intensamente a olor corporal.

No es que sea fácil darse cuenta de nada de eso al principio, porque cuando voy a la habitación, está acurrucado en la cama.

Smitty da unos leves golpecitos a la luz. — ¡Muqtada! ¡Es casi el almuerzo! Despierta. ¡Tienes un nuevo compañero de habitación!

— ¿Mmm? —Él mira con atención fuera de sus sábanas— ¿Quién es?

—Soy Rachel —digo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Mmm. Es muy frío aquí, Rachel. No te gusta.

—Muqtada, ¿no vinieron los chicos a arreglar la calefacción?

—Sí, arreglaron ayer, muy frío. Arreglaron hoy, esta noche muy fría.

—Es primavera, amigo, no hace frío.

—Mm.

—Rachel, es por allí.

La cama en el rincón más alejado está hecha para mí, si se puede llamar así. Es la cama más angosta que he visto nunca: pequeña y de color pálido amarillo, con una sábana, una sábana superior y una almohada. Ninguna frazada, ningún animal de peluche, ni cajones inferiores, sin patrones, sin velas, sin cabecera. Esto refleja el estilo de la habitación; que básicamente tiene una ventana (persianas revestidas), un radiador bajo paneles, dos camas, una mesa entre las dos camas con dos jarras de agua hospitalarias con formas divertidas sobre ella, luces, armarios y un cuarto de baño. No hay patrones en la pared; sólo el techo tiene tejas porosas que podrían ser divertidas de ver. Reviso el armario. Muqtada tiene un par de pantalones gastados en el estante inferior.

El resto del espacio es mío. Me quito el abrigo con capucha y la meto dentro.

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunta Smitty— Almuerzo en cinco minutos —Él deja la puerta abierta.

Me siento en mi cama.

—Por favor cierra la puerta, por favor —dice Muqtada. La cierro, y vuelvo. Mira más allá de mí—. Gracias.

— ¿Qué tenemos para el almuerzo? —pregunto.

—Hmmm.

No estoy segura cómo responder a eso. Le formulé una pregunta con un "qué". —Ah... ¿Es buena la comida?

—Mmmm.

—Eh... ¿De dónde eres?

—Egipto —dice con voz entrecortada y es la primera palabra que le he oído decir con la que suena feliz—. ¿De dónde eres tú? ¿Y tu familia?

—Blancos. Alemanes, irlandeses y checos. Un poco Judíos, creemos. Pero soy cristiano, supongo.

Eso me recuerda: ¿en esta angosta sala, es posible que los Gedeones hayan colocado una biblia? Ellos ponen una en cada motel del mundo; deberían haber estado aquí. Reviso los cajones bajo las jarras de agua: nada. Fuera del alcance de los Gedeones. Esto es serio.

—Mmm —dice Muqtada—. ¿Qué estás buscando? Ahí no hay nada —Sigue mirándome fijamente.

Quiero acostarme, para dormir lo que no pude anoche, pero algo sobre la forma en que mi compañero de habitación está acostado me hace querer salir, a caminar por los alrededores. Tal vez sería bueno estar con alguien como él, alguien que parece peor que yo. Nunca lo había considerado, pero hay gente que está peor que yo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ahí realmente hay gente que está sin hogar, que no pueden salir de cama, y que nunca serán capaces de mantener un trabajo, y en el caso de Muqtada, tienen serios problemas con la temperatura, todo porque sus cerebros están dañados. Comparado a ellos yo estoy... bien, soy una niña rica malcriada. Así que, ¿quién es el peor?

Salgo al pasillo y casi me golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los gigantes bastidores metálicos para bandejas. El bastidor emite el calor y los olores de comida salada recién cocinada y es empujado por un asistente en una gorra.

— ¡Cuidado! —me grita.

Oh, no. Ahora tengo que comer. Esta será la primera vez que verán qué tan mal están las cosas conmigo... No pudo comer ese huevo en la planta baja y no puedo comer ahora.

¿Qué si me estreso y la mujer tira de la cuerda en mi estómago y vomito en el comedor? Eso sería una buena entrada.

— ¡Almuerzo! —el pequeño hombre con medio labio leporino llama al final del pasillo. Sale del comedor, camina a la ventana más lejana y de vuelta, golpea en la puerta de cada uno, aun cuando están despiertos y justo frente a él.

— ¡Vamos Candace! ¡Vamos, Bernie! ¡Vamos Kate! ¡Hora de comer! ¡Vamos, Muqtada!

—Ese es Armelio —dice una voz detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta; es Santana en su sudadera de Marciana—. Lo llaman el Presidente. El maneja todo el piso.

—Hola, ¿quién eres tú? —Pregunta Armelio mientras pasa.

—Rachel —Estrecho su mano.

— ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Muy bien! ¡Gente, tenemos alguien nuevo aquí! ¡Excelente, amiga! Mi nuevo amiga. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Hora de comer! Solomon, sal de tu habitación, no des problemas, ¡ven y come! ¡Todos tienen que comer!

Me muevo hacia el comedor con Armelio vociferando y me arrojo en un asiento junto al hombre calvo; Humble, quién aún está hablando sobre psicólogos y yates.

¿Cuáles son las oportunidades, de escoger una comida para mí, de que el Hospital Argenon consiga la única cosa que puedo manejar en este momento? Entre nuggets de pescado, ternera en marsala y quiché tecnicolor y otros asquerosos artículos que veo que le entregan a otras personas (Armelio, el Presidente, reparte todas las bandejas, anunciando los nombres de las personas mientras lo hace: — ¡Berry, Berry, Berry, ese es mi nuevo amigo!), consigo pechuga de pollo en curry: no tiene curry líquido real, solo una adorable infusión de especias amarillas; un cuchillo de plástico y un tenedor, para cortarlo. También tiene brócoli, la verdura que más me gusta, y zanahorias hervidas al lado. Cuando abro la tapa de plástico, sonrío, porque sé que algo ha cambiado en mi estómago, no el gran Cambio, pero algo concreto, y voy a comer esto. Además del pollo y las verduras, la bandeja tiene café, agua caliente, una bolista de té, leche, azúcar, sal, pimienta, jugo, yogurt y una galleta. Es una comida con buen aspecto como puedo recordar. Empiezo a cortar el pollo.

— ¿Alguien tiene más sal? —Humble a través de mi mesa, estira el cuello a la sala.

—Aquí —Le paso mi paquete de sal— Te la habría dado.

—Mira, no me hablaste —dice Humble, poniendo la sal en su pollo, mirándome con sus ojos rodeados por una piel fina y de tono púrpura, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo hace una semana—, así que naturalmente asumí que eras uno de esos yuppies.

—No lo soy —Pongo mi pollo en mi boca. Sabe bien.

—Hay muchos yuppies aquí, y tú tienes ese aspecto, ya sabes... ¿El aspecto yuppie de personas adineradas?

—Sí.

—Gente a la que no le preocupa los demás. Distinto a mí. Mira, yo me preocupo genuinamente por las otras personas. ¿Significa eso que a veces no estaré inclinado a darle una paliza a alguien? No, pero ese es mi entorno. Soy como un animal.

—Todos somos como animales —digo—. Especialmente ahora, cuando todos estamos en una sala comiendo. Me recuerda a la secundaria.

—Eres lista, ya lo veo. Todos somos como animales, la secundaria es animales, pero algunos de nosotros somos más animales que otros. Como en Rebelión en la Granja, el cual leí, todos los animales eran iguales, ¿pero algunos son más iguales que otros? Aquí en el mundo real, toda la igualdad ha creado animales, pero algunos son más animales que otros. Espera, déjame escribirlo —Humble busca detrás de él a la única ventana en el comedor, que tiene un tablero de juegos de mesa apilados sobre ella. Saca el Scrabble de la parte superior de la pila, atrapa un bolígrafo de la caja, remueve el tablero, le da la vuelta y escribe en la parte posterior del mismo, que está ya cubierto con garabatos...

— ¡Humble!—Dice Smitty desde la puerta.

—Oye, oye, ¡está bien! —Levanta sus brazos— ¡No lo hice!

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no escribas en el tablero de Scrabble? ¿Necesitas lápiz y papel?

—Lo que sea —dice—. Todo está aquí —Señala su cabeza, luego se vuelve hacia mí como si absolutamente nada hubiese interrumpido nuestra conversación—. Tú y yo, podríamos ser iguales, pero yo soy más animal.

—Ajá —Claramente elegí el lugar adecuado para sentarme.

—Necesito ser el macho alfa en cualquier situación dada. Es por eso que tan pronto te noté, te juzgué. Vi que eras muy joven. Ahora en el hábitat natural, el león que ve a los nuevos jóvenes con otro orgullo, otra raza, él matará y se comerá a esos jóvenes para que su raza sea la descendencia. Pero aquí —con un gesto a los alrededores, como si fuese necesario aclarar qué es "aquí", como si sólo no lo dieses por sentado una vez que estás dentro—, ahí parece que desafortunadamente hay una distinta carencia de mujeres que acepten mi potencial de procreación. Así que en tu juventud no eres una amenaza para mí.

—Ya veo —Al otro lado de la habitación, Jimmy está intentando abrir su jugo con una mano. La otra mano permanece a un lado; no puedo decir si él no puede moverla o sólo no quiere. Smitty se acerca y lo ayuda.

— ¡Vendrá por ti!—dice.

— ¿Sientes que soy una amenaza para ti? —pregunta Humble.

—No, pareces un hombre bastante genial —Mastico.

Humble asiente. Su comida, que permanece en el plato frente a él, muy inocente e inerte, es destruida en los siguientes veinte segundos mientras él come la mitad. Continúo mi lento y constante ritmo.

— ¿Cuándo yo tenía tu edad... tienes quince, verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy bueno con las edades. Cuando tenía quince, tenía una chica de veintiocho años. No sé por qué, pero ella me amaba. Ahora, yo estaba fumando mucha marihuana entonces, mi vida entera era marihuana...

Es extraño como tu estómago puede regresar. Mientras me desconecto de Humble, como no porque quiera, no porque tengo que superar nada, ni para probarme a nadie, sino porque está ahí. Como porque eso es lo que la gente hace. Y de alguna manera cuando el alimento es puesto frente a ti por una institución, cuando hay una gran fuerza gris detrás de él y no tienes que agradecerle a nadie por ello, tienes el instinto animal de hacerlo desaparecer, antes de que un rival como Humble venga y te lo arrebate. Pienso, pienso mientras mastico, mi problema debe ser que pienso demasiado.

Es por eso que usted necesita unirse al Ejército, soldado.

¡Pensé que ya estaba en el Ejército, señor!

Está en el ejército mental, Berry, no en el ejército de los Estados Unidos.

¿Así que debo unirme?

No sé, ¿puede manejarlo?

No sé.

Bueno, usted parece saber que le gusta el orden y la disciplina. Eso es lo que el ejército ofrece a las personas jóvenes como usted, Berry, y eso es lo que está consiguiendo aquí.

Pero yo no quiero estar en el ejército, yo quiero ser normal.

Tiene algunas consideraciones que hacer entonces, soldado, porque no hay trabajo de normal, en lo que a mí concierne.

— ¿Tienes novia? —Humble pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes? En algún lugar ahí fuera. ¿Tienes una sexy quinceañera?

Me señala el tenedor manchado de comida.

— ¡No! —Sonrío pensando en Marley.

—Eran lindas, sin embargo —Humble pasa la mano por el inexistente cabello. Tiene brazos peludos oscuros con tatuajes de jokers, espadas, bulldogs y barcos piratas—. Siguen haciendo las chicas más lindas cada día.

—Son todas las hormonas —digo.

—Eso es correcto. Eres muy inteligente. ¿Tienes algo de azúcar?

Le entrego un paquete de azúcar. He terminado mi pollo y podría comer más francamente, pero no sé a quién preguntarle. Bien podría hacer el té. Abro la bolsita de té, que se etiqueta "Swee-Touch-Nee," una marca de la que nunca he oído hablar y no estoy convencido de hecho de que exista, tiño el agua con un montón de inmersiones profundas. Mientras estoy terminando, Smitty se aproxima con una segunda bandeja de comida, idéntica a la primera.

—Te ves como si pudieras soportar repetir la comida —dice.

—Gracias.

—Come.

Abordo el segundo pollo. Soy una máquina trabajante. Una parte de mí trabaja como no lo había hecho antes.

—Las chicas, bebemos toda esa leche con hormonas de vaca —digo entre bocado y bocado—, y nos desarrollamos mucho antes.

— ¡Me dices! —Dice Humble— ¡Lo más alocado es como las chicas de mi tiempo eran mucho mejores que las chicas de mi padre. Me pregunto cómo será la próxima generación.

—Robots sexuales.

—Je, je. ¿De dónde eres?

—De por aquí.

— ¿De este barrio? Genial. Debe haber sido un viaje rápido. Si viniste en ambulancia. Y no estoy asumiendo y no estoy juzgando. Sólo estoy siendo curioso —Come dos bocados gigantescos de sus alimentos, mastica y continúa: — ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Ha roto la regla del Seis Norte. Pero tal vez no es una regla. O tal vez comer con alguien la rompe.

—Me registré yo misma.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Me sentía muy mal, quería suicidarme.

—Amiga, eso es lo que le dije a mi doctor la semana pasada. Yo le dije: "Doctor, no tengo miedo de morir; y solo me atemoriza vivir, quiero poner esta bayoneta a través de mi estómago", y luego dejé de tomar mis medicamentos para la presión sanguínea. Porque tengo la presión arterial alta por encima de todo lo demás, superior a los medicamentos que me dan aquí que me mantienen fuera de mi mente; si no como mucha sal para regular la presión sanguínea moriré, así que cuando le dije que no estaba tomando mis medicamentos me dijo: ¡¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? ¿Estás tratando de suicidarte?!" Lo miré a los ojos y le dije: "Sí." Y me arrastraron hasta aquí.

—Oh.

—El problema es que he estado viviendo en mi auto durante el último año. No tengo nada, tengo la ropa sobre mí y eso es todo. Lo único que tengo es el coche y ahora el coche ha sido remolcado y todas mis cosas están dentro. Hay el equivalente de tres mil quinientos dólares en equipos de cine allí.

—Guau.

—Así que en los próximos días tengo que llamar a la policía, la compañía de remolque, introducirme en un hogar para adultos, y hablar con mi hija. Es casi de tu edad. He terminado completamente con su madre, pero amo a mi hija a muerte. Me gustaría amar a la madre a muerte.

—Jej.

—No me hagas favores, sólo ríete si es divertido.

— ¡Lo es!

—Bueno. Porque ahora mismo no te tengo catalogado como un yuppie. Eres algo más. No estoy seguro de lo que eres, pero lo voy a averiguar.

—Genial.

—Voy a ir a buscar mi medicamento, así podré sentarme esta tarde con la cabeza completamente molida —Humble se aleja deslizándose; termino de comerme el pollo. Cuando he terminado, plato limpio, me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido sobre cualquier cosa en mucho tiempo, tal vez un año. Esto es todo lo que tengo que hacer. Keith estuvo vacilante en el Centro de Control de la Ansiedad, pero él estaba en lo cierto, todo lo que necesitas es comida, agua y refugio. Y aquí tengo los tres. ¿Y ahora qué?

Echo un vistazo al comedor, y tres de las personas más jóvenes, la chica grande, la chica con el pelo oscuro y mechón azul, y la chica rubia con las cortadas, están sentadas juntas.

—Ven —Llama Mechón Azul.

* * *

_bueno aquí les dejo un Cap. más espero y les guste el siguiente esta interesante va a ver la primera por decir interaccion entre lac chicas :)..._

_nos leemos mañana _


	19. SEIS NORTE, SABADO tercera parte

**SEIS NORTE, SABADO**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que un grupo de chicas me hablaron desde su mesa. Es la primera vez, de hecho.

— ¿Yo? —Me señalo a mí misma.

—No, la otra chica nueva —Dice Mechón Azul.

No estoy segura de qué hacer con mi bandeja. Me levanto, me doy vuelta, me giro hacia las chicas, luego me vuelvo.

—En el carro —Dice Mechón Azul. Se voltea hacia la chica alta—. Dios, es muy _linda_.

¿Acaba de decir eso? Pongo mi bandeja en el carro y me siento en la silla vacía junto a las chicas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me pregunta Mechón Azul.

—Ah, Rachel.

— ¿Qué se siente ser la chica más sexy aquí, Rachel?

Mi cuerpo se sacude como en un sistema de poleas. Ella está mal. _Ella _es la sexy. Es difícil decir si su piel o sus dientes son del más perfecto blanco. Sus ojos son oscuros y sus labios en puchero y abiertos; su mechón azul acentúa el contraste con su cabello y rostro, y me está sonriendo. Definitivamente me está sonriendo. No sé cómo no noté antes su belleza, cuando miré hacia el comedor.

—Jennifer —Dijo la chica alta, quien se inclinó hacia mí—. Soy Becca. No saques provecho de Jennifer; es adicta al sexo.

Jennifer se relame los labios. — ¡Cállate! —Se voltea—. Yo estoy aquí por sólo un día más —Se desliza hacia adelante—. ¿Quieres pasarlo conmigo?

Pienso en lo que Humble diría. Él diría _Sí, por supuesto_, porque es el macho alfa. Trato de elaborar y soltar mis palabras, manteniendo mi voz grave y nivelada— Sí, por supuesto.

—Genial —Dice, siento un calor en mi rodilla y una mano subiendo por mi pierna. Se inclina—. De verdad pienso que eres muy _seeexy _—La mano envuelve mi muslo—. Tengo mi propia habitación personal porque estoy tan arruinada que no me dejan dormir con nadie más.

— ¡Tienes una habitación personal porque eres una puta! —La corrige Becca, Jennifer la golpea.

— ¡Ow!

Sin advertencia, la chica rubia con la cortada en su rostro, se levanta y camina rápidamente fuera de la habitación. La busco a través de la ventana: nada.

—Olvídala —Dice Jennifer— No es buena para ti —Después de vivir una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, me hizo preguntarme si estaba soñando, o había muerto he ido a una especie de asombroso infierno, ella movió su lengua alrededor de sus labios formando una perfecta O.

Algo pasa rápidamente por el corredor. La chica rubia pasa como un rayo hacia la ventana. No estoy segura si es ella. Quiero decir, sí es _un _ella. Tiene pechos. Y creo haber reconocido su pequeño cuerpo y su camiseta sin mangas. Pero no puedo ver su rostro, puesto que está presionando un pedazo de papel contra el vidrio:

TEN CUIDADO CON EL PENE

El papel se desliza hacia abajo como si fuera un ascensor.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Pregunta Jennifer, dándose vuelta. Observo su cuerpo como se voltea; desde su cintura para arriba, no parece que tuviera un pene. Mantengo mi visión periférica en el corredor en caso de que el mensajero regrese.

— ¡Ha! —Dice Becca— Quinn te lo hizo de nuevo.

— ¿Ella qué? —Jennifer se para, tiene una figura completa y totalmente femenina. Sus piernas están revestidas con unos jeans que tienen unos adornos alrededor de su trasero.

—No puedo _creer _que... _oye _—Se da vuelta— ¿Estás viendo mis pantalones?

—Sí —Trago saliva. Perdí todo lo que tenía de persona alfa. ¿Podría ser como una persona theta? Deben tener suerte a veces. Estar en la cima de la cadena alimentaria sexual tiene mucha presión.

—Los hice yo —Me dice— Soy una diseñadora de modas.

— Wow, ¿en serio? Eso parece un trabajo serio —Mi mente da vueltas; de alguna manera estaba cayendo por una vía hacia una lógica escolar—. Creí que eras de _mi _edad; cómo aprendiste a diseñar ropa...

—Está bien —Smitty da un paso—. El tiempo de juegos se acabó. Vamos, Charles.

— ¡Pero qué diablos! —Jennifer salta unas pulgadas en el aire y pisotea el suelo. Luego, horror de horrores, su voz cae dos octavas— ¡Ustedes no me dejarán tener nada de diversión!

Es una fea voz, incluso para un hombre, como el croar de una rana. Becca ríe y ríe, doblándose sobre sí misma, todo lo que puedo hacer es atrapar mi respiración y mirar atentamente a Jennifer con ojos saltones en busca de señas. No puede ser. Ella es plana, eso es todo. Tiene manos grandes; muchas chicas tienen manos grandes. No tiene manzana de Adam. Oh, espera, está usando ropa con cuello alto.

—Vamos, no molestes a Rachel —Dice Smitty.

— ¡Pero es que es muy linda!

—No es linda, es un paciente como tú. Se supone que saldrás mañana; no te arriesgues. ¿Has tomado tu medicina?

—Tratamientos hormonales —Jennifer/Charles me guiña un ojo.

—Vamos, suficiente.

Becca se ríe y suspira. —Oh, ella te engañó bien. Yo estoy tomando mis medicamentos.

Miro la mesa que ellos dejaron. Necesito medicamentos. Levanto la vista y veo pacientes alineados en el escritorio junto al teléfono, el puesto de las enfermeras, que están pasando el tiempo ansiosamente a sus maneras. El presidente Armelio moviendo sus pies, sosteniendo la mano que se niega a trabajar. Antes de obtener las píldoras en pequeñas tazas de plástico. Jennifer/Charles y Becca aparecen al final de la fila, charlando y haciendo gestos, y Jennifer/Charles me lanza un beso. No creo que necesite estar en la fila detrás de ellos ahora. Además, todo lo que tomo es Zoloft en la mañana; si ellos quisieran que tome algo al mediodía, me dirían.

Cuando Becca y J/C se van, aún estoy sentada en la mesa, conmocionada, otra señal aparece en la ventana, avanzando desde abajo como si subiera por una tela de araña:

NO TE PREOCUPES. ELLA/ÉL/ESO CONSIGUE A TODOS, ¡BIENVENIDA A SEIS NORTE!

Cuando salgo para encontrarla, no está. Le pregunto a la enfermera que está terminando sus tareas de dispensación si necesito alguna medicina, me dice que no estoy programado para ninguna. Le pregunto si _puedo _tener algunas. Me pregunta para qué las necesito. Le digo, para hacer frente a este loco lugar. Me dice que si tuvieran pastillas para eso, no necesitarían lugares como este en primer lugar, ¿No?

— ¿Y cómo es? —Me pregunta mi mamá, sosteniendo un bolso de mano con artículos de aseo, con papá y Sarah a su lado. Estamos al final de la pierna derecha de la H, yo en la silla frente a ellos tres. El horario de visitas es de 12 a 8 los sábados.

Sarah no me deja terminar.

— ¡Es como _Alguien voló sobre el nido de Cuckoo_! —Dice, emocionada. Está usando unos jeans y una chaqueta de gamuza falsa para el Seis Norte— Quiero decir, todas estas personas lucen... ¡locas!

—_Shhh _—Le digo—. Jimmy está allí —Jimmy está detrás de ella, en la ventana, sentado con sus brazos cruzados como de costumbre, sin su camisa y en una limpia bata marina.

— ¿Quién es Jimmy? —Me pregunta mi mamá ansiosamente.

—El chico con el que me encontré en la planta baja. Creo que es esquizofrénico.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene dos personalidades? —Pregunta Sarah, girándose— Como, él no es solo Jimmy; también es Molly o algo.

—No, estarías impresionada, eso es uno _diferente _—Levanto mis cejas—. Jimmy solo es un poco... disperso.

Jimmy me ve mirándolo y me sonríe. —Te lo aseguro, juega esos números, ¡_vendrá _por ti! —Gorjea.

—Creo que está hablando acerca de los números del Lotto —Les explico—. He estado tratando de averiguarlo.

—Oh _Dios _mío —Mi hermana se cubre su cara.

—No, Sarah, no hagas eso, mira —Dice mi mamá. Ella se gira—. Muchas gracias, Jimmy.

—Te lo aseguro; ¡es la verdad!

—Me gusta este lugar —Mamá se gira—. Creo que está lleno de gente buena.

—_De verdad _me gusta —Papá se apoya—. ¿Cuándo puedo unirme? —Pero cuando nadie ríe, deja de apoyarse, aprieta sus manos y suspira.

— ¿Ese es un _travesti_? —Pregunta Sarah. J/C está al final del pasillo, a unos cuarenta pies, y no sé por mi vida cómo Sarah sospechó de algo que yo no pude ver a quemarropa.

—No, ahora escucha...

— ¿Lo es? —Papá entorna la mirada.

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Tra_vesti_! —Grita Jimmy, con fuerza. Jamás lo había escuchado gritar tan fuerte antes. Todo el pasillo, que somos sólo yo, mi familia, J/C, y la vieja señora que parece profesora con los lentes, paran y miran atentamente.

—Te lo aseguro, vendrá: ¡Vendrá por _ti_!

J/C empieza a caminar hacia nosotros. — ¿Estamos hablando de mí? —Pregunta con su voz masculina. Saluda a Jimmy— Hola, Jimmy —Él se acerca y pasa entre mi hermana y yo—. Rachel, ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

—Sí —Murmuro.

—Wow. ¿Ésta es tu familia?

—Sí —Apunto a cada uno de ellos. Como al nivel de los adornos de sus pantalones—. Mi papá —Saca su labio hacia afuera—. Mi mamá —Saluda con la cabeza, todos sonríen—. Y mi hermana, Sarah. - Ella extiende su mano.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, qué encantadora! —Dice J/C— Soy Charles —Les da la mano a todos—. Ellos van a cuidar muy bien de su hija aquí, es una buena chica.

—Y tú; ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunta mi papá. Lo pateo. ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe preguntar?

— ¡Está bien, Rachel! —J/C Toca mi hombro— Dios mío, ¿le diste una patada a tu padre? Jamás he hecho eso —Se dirige a papá: —Tengo bipolaridad, señor, tuve un episodio y me trajeron aquí. Vuelvo hoy, pero los doctores son muy atentos y el tiempo de atención es genial.

—Maravilloso —Dice mamá

—Por supuesto —J/C hace un gesto hacia nosotros—. Es mucho mejor cuando tienes el apoyo de tu familia. Ellos quieren asegurarse que te desempeñes en un entorno seguro. Yo no tengo eso —Sacude su cabeza—. Rachel, eres muy afortunada.

Los miro: mi entorno seguro. Francamente no me sorprendería si los encontrara en el Seis Norte.

—Bueno, los dejaré esta tarde —Dice J/C. Se aleja lentamente.

Jimmy hace un indescifrable lloriqueo agudo.

—Esa es una aprobación, ¿no? —Pregunta papá, levantando el pulgar detrás de él— Me gusta.

—Esos son unos _pantalones _geniales —Dice Sarah.

—Está bien, sigamos con nuestros asuntos, Rachel —Dice mamá— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito una tarjeta telefónica. Necesito que tomen mi teléfono y lo conecten para registrar las llamadas. Necesito ropa, como la que me traías antes, Mamá. No necesito toallas; aquí tienen. Revistas sería genial. Y lápiz y papel, sería buenísimo.

—Bastante sencillo. ¿Qué tipo de revistas?

— ¡Revistas de ciencia! Ella ama de ese tipo —Dice papá.

—Puede que no quiera de esas ahora —Responde mamá—. ¿Quieres algo más ligero?

— ¿Quieres _Star_? —Me pregunta Sarah.

—Sarah, ¿Por qué querría _Star_?

—Porque es _genial _—Alcanza su bolso, su primer bolso, negro, una reciente compra de mamá, y desenrolla una brillante y rosada monstruosidad. Llena de las más recientes fotos de los pechos de celebridades en público.

La sostengo para Jimmy.

— _¡Mmmmmm-hmmmmmm! _—Dice— ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Viene por _ti_!

—Eso es muy tierno —Dice la Profesora con ojos desorbitados, quien de alguna manera que yo no noté que se había movido justo detrás de mí—. Oh, disculpa —Mira hacia arriba—. No estaba escuchando su conversación —Y se va hacia su habitación.

— Um... —Dice Sarah.

—La tomaré —Digo y la pongo debajo de mi asiento— Creo que el piso la disfrutará.

— ¿Soy yo, o estás empezando a desarrollar un tipo de lealtad hacia la tribu? —Pregunta Papá.

—_Shhh _—Sonrío

—Rachel, lo siguiente es: ¿Has llamado al Dr. Barney?

—No.

— ¿Has llamado a la Dra. Minerva?

—Bien, necesitan saber dónde estás, por razones del seguro médico y porque ellos son tus doctores y porque se preocupan por ti, esto va a ser muy importante para ellos.

—Sus números están en mi teléfono.

—Bueno, vamos a llamarlos; recogimos tu teléfono del frente —Mamá alcanza su bolso...

— ¡No! —Papá agarra sus manos— ¡No tomes el teléfono!

—No seas ridículo, cariño. Rachel es la única que no tiene permitido usar el teléfono, no nosotros.

—Bien, uh, no creo que queramos ver a nuestra hija en problemas. Este no es el tipo de lugar en el que quisieras ser enviada a _tiempo muerto_.

Lo miro. —Eso no es gracioso, en serio.

— ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento —Dice.

—No, Papá, en serio, no es... quiero decir, esto es algo serio.

—Sólo estaba tratando de aligerar los humores, Rachel-

—Bueno, eso es lo que siempre tratas de hacer. Sólo, no lo hagas aquí.

Papá asiente, parece muerto en los ojos; lenta y tristemente, borra todo rastro de sonrisas y chistes de su cara, y por primera es sólo mi papá, mirando a su hija quien cayó muy bajo. —Está bien, entonces.

Nos quedamos tranquilos.

— ¿Es verdad, Jimmy? —Le pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Es la verdad, ¡_viene por ti_!

Sonrío

—Nos encargaremos del teléfono más tarde —Dice Papá.

— ¿Qué más tenemos que discutir? —Pregunta Mamá

—Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar aquí, supongo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú?

—Un par de días. Pero no he visto al doctor aún. Al Dr. Shue.

—Bien, ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es bueno?

—No lo sé, mamá. Lo conoces lo mismo que yo. Hará turnos luego, y podré hablar con él.

—Creo que necesitas quedarte aquí hasta que estés mejor, Rachel. No quieres salir temprano y tiene que volver; así es como entras "en el sistema".

—Bien, no lo haré —Creo que hay un montón de lugares como este: Ellos los hacen así, tú _no quieres _volver.

— ¿Cómo es la comida? —Pregunta Sarah.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —Miro a mi familia—. Yo... Sé que no debería estar orgulloso de esto; es muy triste que éste sea mi gran logro del día... pero comí todo al almuerzo.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —Mamá se para, me levanta y me abraza.

—Sí —La aparto—. Era pollo. Incluso comí dos porciones.

—Hija, eso es grandioso —Papá se levanta y sacude mi mano.

—No, no lo es, es muy simple, todo el mundo lo hace, pero para mí es como un triunfo estúpido...

—No —Dice mamá, mirándome a los ojos—. Un triunfo es que te levantaras esta mañana y decidieras _vivir_. _Eso _es un triunfo. Eso es lo que hiciste hoy día.

Asiento. Como dije, no soy una llorona.

—Sí, porque si hubieras muerto... —Dice Sarah— Habría _apestado _—Roda sus ojos y abraza mi pierna.

Me siento. —Una vez que la comida está en frente tuyo, sólo es como, _comer_. Quiero decir, son profesionales aquí; saben cómo tomar a la gente y ponerlas en una rutina que les dé algo que hacer.

—Muy bien —Dice mamá—. Y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Creo que hay actividades...

—Oye, Rachel, ¿Esta es tu familia? —El Presidente Armelio entra en escena. Su medio labio leporino y cabello conmocionaron a mi hermana, pero con su implacable entusiasmo por sólo, no sé, _vivir_, quitaría el miedo de cualquiera. Saluda a todos de la mano y dice que somos una hermosa familia y que soy una buena chica, él lo puede decir.

— ¡Rachel es mi amiga! Oye, amiga, ¿quieres jugar cartas?

El Presidente Armelio sostiene un mazo de cartas como a un pez fuera del agua.

—Sí, ¡por supuesto! —Digo y me levanto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugué a las cartas? Antes del examen, probablemente, antes de la secundaria.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dice Armelio— ¡Mi amiga! Hagámoslo. He estado mirando y mirando, aquí: ¡a nadie le gusta jugar cartas como a mí me gusta! ¿Qué quieres jugar? ¿Picas? Te _aplastaré_, camarada; te _aplastaré_.

Miro a mis padres. —Te llamaremos —Dice mi mamá— Y oye... ¿Has dormido?

—Estoy drogada ahora —Digo—. Me voy a caer. Estoy empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dolor de cabeza? Chica, una vez que te aplaste en picas, ¡vas a tener un dolor de cabeza mucho más grande! —Armelio se tambalea hacia el comedor para armar las cartas.

—Nos vemos —Dice Sarah, abrazándome.

—Adiós hijo —Papá estrecha mi mano.

—Te amo —Dice mamá—. Te llamaré con los números telefónicos de los doctores.

—Y traerás una tarjeta telefónica.

—Y traeré una tarjeta telefónica. Aguanta, Rachel.

—Sí, lo haré. - Y tan pronto como ellos están alrededor de la curva, me dirijo hacia el comedor y aprendo a jugar picas por el resto de la tarde, Armelio definitivamente me aplastó.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro Cap. espero y les guste… aquí Quinn ya más o menos hizo un leve contacto con Rachel a través de pequeñas notas….

Nos leemos mañana


	20. SEIS NORTE, SABADO cuarta parte

**SEIS NORTE, SABADO**

Tengo miedo de hacer llamadas telefónicas. El teléfono del Seis Norte es un bullicio de actividad, con Santana y el tipo quemado rubio, quien me enteré que se llama Johnny, recibiendo llamadas de, asumo, su respectiva contraparte femenina. Santana empieza feliz su conversación y dice mucho "Bebé", pero luego se torna enojada y cuelga el teléfono golpeándolo diciendo "perra"; Smitty le dice que no haga eso; Santana se aleja recostándose con una aura particularmente poderosa de no importa. Cinco minutos después, recibe otra llamada, y vuelve con su "Bebé". Ella nunca contesta el teléfono, ese es el trabajo del Presidente Armelio. Cuando contesta, siempre dice "el bar de Joe", y luego encuentra a quienquiera que lo llama.

En raras ocasiones, cuando Johnny y Santana dejan el teléfono expuesto, camino hacia él con la tarjeta telefónica que me dio Mamá, veinte minutos después de que se fue con Papá y Sarah. Lo levanto y escucho el tono, marco el número 800 por la tarjeta telefónica... y me detengo. No puedo hacerlo. Sólo no quiero tratar con esto.

La gente del mundo exterior no sabe qué me sucede. Estoy en una especie de estancamiento ahora. Las cosas están bajo control, pero la presa se romperá. Incluso si estoy aquí sólo hasta en lunes, los rumores van a empezar a volar, y la tarea se acumulará.

_¿Dónde está Rachel? _

_Está enferma. _

_No está enferma, sufrió una intoxicación de alcohol porque no puede manejar el verdadero licor. _

_Escuché que se tomó las pastillas de alguien y enloqueció. _

_Escuché que se dio cuenta que se ha vuelto heterosexual y que lo está enfrentando. _

_Escuché que sus padres la enviaron a otra escuela. _

_No pudo manejarlo aquí, de todas maneras. Siempre fue una perdedora. _

_Está enloquecido frente a su computadora. No se puede mover ni hacer nada. Está catatónica._

_Despertó y pensó que era un caballo. _

_Bueno, lo que sea, ¿Cuál es la pregunta número tres? _

Había dos mensajes en mi teléfono cuando llegué, y ahora probablemente haya más, cada uno necesitando una llamada de vuelta, y esa llamada, posiblemente, necesitando otra llamada de vuelta, Tentáculos, dirigiéndome al mismo lugar que estaba la última noche. No puedo ir, así que espero. No puedo esperar cinco minutos. Pero luego Santana está en la línea. Y luego espero otros cinco minutos. Y los mensajes se están acumulando. Y ni siquiera estoy contando los e-mails. ¿Qué tipo de horrorosa tarea me habrán mandado mis profesores?

—Disculpa, ¿Estás usando el teléfono? —La enorme mujer negra con el bastón me pregunta mientras yo la miro fijamente.

—Sí, uh —Levanto el auricular—. Si, lo estoy usando.

—Está bien —Sonríe, rodando sus encías, sin mostrar sus dientes. Empiezo a marcar, ingreso mi PIN y mi propio número.

—_Por favor ingrese su contraseña, luego presione la tecla numeral. _

Obedezco.

—_Usted tiene –Tres– nuevos mensajes. _

Uno más que antes. No está tan mal.

—_Primer mensaje: mensaje marcado como urgente. _

Uh-oh.

—Hola, Rachel, soy Marley, sólo, um... hablamos y sonabas muy mal. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y ya que no me respondes... Son como las dos A.M., quiero decir, ¿Por qué responderías? Estoy un poco preocupada de que quizás te fuiste e hiciste algo estúpido por mi culpa. No, quiero decir, es dulce, pero no. Está bien, eso es todo, estoy con Puck, está siendo un completo idiota. Adiós.

—_Borrar mensaje. _

Presiono 7

—_Siguiente mensaje. _

—Rachel, soy Puck, ¡llámame luego! Vamos a relajarnos...

Presiono 7-7

—_Siguiente mensaje. _

—Hola, Señorita Berry, soy su profesor de ciencia, el Sr. Reynolds. Obtuve su número telefónico del directorio estudiantil. Necesitamos hablar acerca de la falta de su laboratorio; he perdido cinco de ellos-

7-7

—_Fin de los mensajes. _

Bajo el teléfono como si fuera un animal peligroso. Lo levanto de nuevo, y llamo a casa. No puedo parar ahora.

—Sarah, ¿Puedes conseguir los números de Marley y Puck? Y revisa las llamadas perdidas para algo de Manhattan; tengo que llamar a mi profesor de ciencias.

—Claro, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

Miro hacia la izquierda. Veo un judío jasídico, con sus pantalones blancos, su kipá, pompones colgando de él, cabello trenzado y sandalias, se lanza por el pasillo hacia mí, sus ojos lucen salvajes y desquiciados. Me dice: —Soy Solomon.

—Um, he oído hablar de ti. Soy Rachel, pero estoy al teléfono —Vuelvo al auricular.

— ¡Te pido que por favor lo contengas! ¡Trato de descansar! —Da media vuelta y se aleja, sujetando sus pantalones.

— ¡Oooh! ¡Solomon se _presentó _para ti! —Carcajea la mujer del bastón— ¡Eso es grande!

—Normal —Le digo a mi hermana.

—Aquí estamos bien —Me da los números de Marley, Puck y del profesor; los escribo en un trozo de papel que Smitty me dio. Debí haberlo sabido antes. El de Marley luce bien escrito, íntegro y útil. El del profesor de ciencias luce abrupto y odioso. No seré capaz de llamarlo hasta mañana.

—Gracias, Sarah. Adiós.

Cuelgo y miro hacia la señora con el bastón.

—Hola, Soy Rachel —Digo

—Ebony —Me saluda con la cabeza y nos damos un apretón de manos.

—Ebony, ¿Podría hacer una última llamada?

—Por supuesto.

Marco 800, ingreso mi PIN, marcar a Marley.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Marley, soy yo

—Rachel, ¿Dónde estás?

Es gracioso como las personas preguntan tan pronto cuando te reconocen en el teléfono. Creo que es una consecuencia de los teléfonos celulares: La gente, especialmente las chicas y mamás, quieren acentuarte en un espacio físico. El punto es que podrías estar en cualquier lugar con un teléfono celular y no sería importante dónde estás. Pero ésa es la primera pregunta que la gente hace.

—Estoy en la casa de un amigo. En Brooklyn.

Me pregunto, también, cuántas _mentiras _habrán contribuido al mundo los teléfonos celulares.

—Ajá, Rachel, no te creo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Me seco el sudor de mi frente. El sudor está volviendo de nuevo. Esto no está bien. Estaba sudando en la sala de emergencias, pero no lo estaba en el almuerzo.

—No estás en la casa de ningún amigo, probablemente estás en la casa de alguna chica.

Miro a Ebony. Ella sonríe y se inclina en su bastón. —Sí, totalmente.

—Te conozco. La otra noche me tenías en el teléfono; esta noche estás afuera enganchándote con alguna chica.

—Seguro, Marley...

—En serio, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por llamarme. Estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé, recibí tu mensaje.

—No quiero que enloquezcas por _mí_. Pienso que necesitas un tiempo para relajarte un poco, y _no _pienses en mí, piensa en alguien más. Porque, sé que podríamos ser buenas para la otra, pero estoy con alguien más, ¿entiendes?

—Bien... um... En realidad _no estaba _enloquecida por ti la noche pasada.

— ¿No?

—No, estaba enloquecida por, bueno, cosas mucho más grandes. Estaba teniendo unas crisis, y quería ir con alguien que entendiera.

—Pero me preguntaste si podríamos haber estado juntas alguna vez.

—Bueno, estaba tratando de aclararlo porque, tú sabes... quería hacer algo estúpido.

Deja caer su voz: — ¿Suicidarte?

—Sí.

— ¿Trataste de suicidarte por mí?

— ¡No! —Frunzo el ceño— Sólo estaba en el lugar incorrecto, y tú fuiste parte de eso, obviamente, porque eres parte de mi vida, como Puck y mi familia, pero pensé que podías aclarar algo antes que yo...

—Rachel, estoy tan halagada.

—No, lo entendiste mal. No estés halagada.

— ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Jamás tuve una chica que quisiera suicidarse por mí. Es muy romántico.

—Marley, _no fue por ti_.

— ¿Estás segura?

Miro hacia abajo, la respuesta está justo en mi pecho, respondiendo. —_Sí, tengo problemas más grandes que tú_.

—Ah, está bien.

—Y deberías asumir que no todo, siempre, es acerca de ti.

—Como sea, ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, en realidad, todo está mejor ahora.

—Estás actuando como una idiota. ¿Quieres salir esta noche?

—No puedo

— ¿Puck te llamó? Vamos a tener una gran fiesta en su casa.

—Bien, probablemente no salga de fiesta por... quizás... un _tiempo_. Como _nunca_, probablemente.

— ¿Está todo bien ahora?

—Sí, sólo que... estoy resolviendo algunas cosas.

—En la casa de tu amigo.

—Correcto.

— ¿Estás en una especie de refugio de crack, o algo parecido?

— ¡No! —Chillo, y justo cuando el Presidente Armelio camina hacia mí.

—Oye, chico, ¿Quieres jugar picas? _Te aplastaré_.

—Ahora no, Armelio.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunta Marley.

—Déjala tranquila, está hablando con su _novia _—Ebony golpea a Armelio con su bastón.

—No es mi novia —Le susurro.

— ¿Qué es _eso_?

—Mi amigo Armelio.

—No, la chica.

—Mi amiga Ebony.

— ¿Dónde estás, Rachel?

—Tengo que irme.

—Está bien... —Marley apaga su voz— Me alegro que estés... uh... mejor.

—Estoy mucho mejor —Digo.

_Está acabada_, pienso. _Está acabada y ella acabó contigo_.

—Nos vemos, Rachel.

Cuelgo.

—Creo que se _terminó _—Me digo a mí misma.

Luego decido anunciarlo a todo pasillo: — ¡Creo que se _terminó_! —Ebony pisotea su bastón, y Armelio aplaude.

Algo, en lo profundo de mi barriga, bajo mi corazón, ha hecho un movimiento hacia la izquierda y se ha asentado en un lugar más cómodo. No es _el _movimiento, sino _un _movimiento. Imagino a Marley con su hermoso rostro y delgado cuerpo y cabellos negro y labios carnosos y la mano de Puck encima de ella pero también fumando marihuana y con espinillas en su frente y riéndose de la gente todo el tiempo y de la manera en que ella siempre está orgullosa de cómo anda vestida. Y me la imagino desapareciendo.

Juego a las cartas con Armelio en el comedor hasta que Santana asoma su cabeza:

— ¿Rachel? ¿En tu puerta dice que el Dr. Shue es tu doctor? Él está haciendo sus turnos.

* * *

—No quiero estar aquí —le digo en la entrada de mi cuarto, lo agarro antes de que visite a Muqtada.

—No creo que sea el lugar para mí.

—Claro que no —el Dr. Shue asiente. Está en la misma habitación en la que estaba más temprano, aunque se siente como el año pasado—. Si te gustara estar aquí eso podría ser un mal pronóstico.

—Cierto —río entre dientes—. Bueno, digo, todos son amigables, pero me siento mucho mejor y estoy lista para irme, ¿Tal vez el lunes? No quiero faltar a la escuela

_También, Doc., en este instante los mensajes y los correos se están agrupando y los rumores están fluyendo. Acabo de hablar con esta chica, y lo hice bien, pero los tentáculos se enrollan y la presión se eleva, preparándose para hacer peso cuando me vaya. Si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí, tendré más de esa sensación cuando salga. _

—No podemos apresurarlo —dice el Dr. Shue—. Lo importante es que te mejores. Si tratas de irte pronto, "¿de repente todo está bien?", nosotros los doctores nos ponemos recelosos.

—Oh, bien, no quieres que tu doctor que puede firmar tu salida del hospital psiquiátrico se ponga receloso.

—Cierto, en este instante, para mí, luces mejor, pero tal vez sea una falsa recuperación.

—Un Cambio Falso.

— ¿Perdón?

—Un Cambio Falso. Así es como lo llamo. Cuando piensas que los has vencido, pero no lo has hecho.

—Exacto. No queremos uno de esos.

— ¿Entonces estaré aquí hasta que ocurra un Cambio real?

—No entiendo.

— ¿Estaré aquí hasta que me cure?

—La vida no se cura, Señorita Berry —el Dr. Shue se inclina—. La vida se _gestiona_.

—Está bien.

No estoy tan impresionada sobre esto como él quisiera. Se arquea de nuevo, —No te mantenemos aquí hasta que estés curada de nada, te mantenemos aquí hasta que seas estable. Lo llamamos 'establecimiento de la línea base'.

—Bueno, ¿entonces cuando estará mi línea base establecida?

—Cinco días, probablemente.

—Uno, dos, tres... _¿Jueves? _No puedo esperar hasta el jueves, Doctor, tengo demasiado en la escuela. Esos son cuatro días fuera de escuela. Si pierdo esos cuatro días estaré muy atrasada, además mis amigos...

— ¿Sí?

—Mis amigos sabrán donde estoy.

—Ajá. ¿Y es un problema?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por?

— ¡Porque estoy _aquí_! —hago un gesto hacia el pasillo. Solomon baraja muy rápido en sus sandalias y le dice a alguien que se calle, que está tratando de descansar.

—Señorita Berry —Dr. Shue pone su mano en mi hombro—, tuvo un desbalance químico, eso fue todo. Si usted fuera diabética, ¿estaría avergonzada de donde está?

—No pero-

—Si tuvieras que tomar insulina y pararas, y te llevaran al hospital, ¿no tendría eso sentido?

—Esto es diferente.

— ¿Cómo?

Suspiro, —No sé cuánto de esto es realmente químico. Pienso que las depresiones son una forma de lidiar con el mundo. Como, algunas personas se emborrachan, algunas consumen drogas, algunas personas se deprimen. Porque hay tantas _cosas _ahí afuera que tienes que hacer algo para lidiar con ello.

—Ah. Es por eso que necesitas estar aquí un poco más para hablar de esas cosas —dice el Dr. Shue—. Tienes un psicólogo, ¿verdad? Has llamado a tu psicólogo. 1

_Rayos. Sabía que estaba olvidando algo. _

—Necesitas llamar, tu psicólogo puede venir y reunirse contigo aquí. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ella? ¿O el de él?

—Dra. Minerva.

—Oh —Dice el Dr. Shue sus labios se curvan en una muy lejana sonrisa—. Maravilloso. Trae a Andrea aquí.

—Andrea —Nunca supe su primer nombre. Lo mantenía en secreto. Es bloqueado en todos sus grados. Ella dijo que era parte de la política.

El movió sus manos —Has una cita con ella, entonces estaremos mucho más cerca de dar con su plan de tratamiento y sacarte de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Intentaremos para el jueves.

—No antes del jueves.

—No.

—Jueves —mascullo para mí misma, mirando a través del cuarto al trozo de Muqtada boca abajo.

— ¡Cinco días, eso es todo! Todo saldrá bien Señorita Berry. Su vida podrá esperar. Usted sólo participe en las actividades de grupo y llame a la Dra. Minerva. Y cuando usted crezca y sea rica y exitosa, no se olvide de mi ¿sí?

—Bueno.

— ¿Puedes por favor cerrar la puerta? —Muqtada me pregunta desde su cama.

—Señor Muqtada es usted el siguiente: ¿Cómo puede siempre estar durmiendo, durmiendo, _durmiendo_?

El Dr. Shue camina por mi lado. Llamo a mi mama para reportarle las noticias y luego llamo a la Dra. Minerva. Ella dice que siente que tomara este giro hacia lo peor, pero que siempre estoy dos pasos adelante, uno atrás.

—Si este es mi paso hacia atrás —le digo—, ¿qué hare después: ganar la lotería y tener mi propio show de televisión?

_Ese sería un buen show de televisión. _Pienso. _Una chica que gana la lotería en el hospital psiquiátrico. _

La Dra. Minerva no puede venir mañana, porque es domingo, pero dice que podía estar aquí el lunes. Estoy momentáneamente sorprendida por la distinción. En Seis Norte, seguramente no habrá mucha diferencia.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo otro Capi espero y les guste…_

_Nos leemos mañana_


	21. SEIS NORTE, SABADO quinta parte

**SEIS NORTE, SABADO**

—Dicen que habrá fiesta de pizza esta noche —me dice Humble en la comida. La comida es pollo con papas y ensalada y una pera. Me lo como todo—. Pero dicen eso cada noche.

— ¿Qué es una fiesta de pizza?

—Todos juntamos el dinero y obtenemos pizza del vecindario. Es difícil, porque nunca nadie tiene dinero. Es como un gran desafío si tenemos de pepperoni.

—Tengo ocho dólares.

—Shh. No lo vayas alardeando —Deja de masticar—. Las personas aquí no tienen dinero. Yo ni tengo dos centavos qué frotar juntos.

Asiento. —Nunca lo había escuchado.

— ¿No? ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—Qué hay de: No tengo un orinal para orinar ni una ventana para aventarlo.

—Nop.

—Qué hay de: Tengo Jack y mierda y Jack dejo el pueblo.

—Heh. ¡No! ¿De dónde las sacas?

—Del viejo vecindario. Dame un ringyding. Nos vemos luego. La mejor manera de hablar.

— ¿Un ringyding? ¿Qué es eso, una llamada?

—No hagas preguntas de yuppies.

Humble escanea la habitación por personas para hablar. Disfruta hablar sobre otras personas, sólo le gusta hablar, he descubierto, pero especialmente disfruta hablar sobre otras personas y cuando lo hace, pone una peculiar voz que no es un susurro pero es un tono monótono tan bajo que nadie lo nota. También parece ser capaz de sacarla de tal forma que se sienta que habla a mi oído izquierdo.

—Así que supongo que te has vuelto familiar con nuestra encantadora clientela aquí del piso. El presidente Armelio es el presidente —Señala hacia Armelio, quien ha terminado su comida primero y se está levantando para dejarla—. ¿Ves lo rápido que come? Un cuarto de su energía podrías usarlo para la isla de Manhattan. En verdad debería de trabajar en un lugar con personas como nosotros. Tiene un gran corazón y nunca se desanima.

— ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

—Es un psicótico, por supuesto. Deberías de haberlo visto cuando lo trajeron. Estaba gritando acerca de su mamá. Es griego.

—Huh.

—Ahí está Ebony, la del trasero. Es definitivamente el trasero más grande que he visto. Ni siquiera me gustan, pero podrías perderte allí. Tiene como su propio municipio. Creo que es por eso que necesita la caña. También es la única mujer que he conocido que usa pantalones de terciopelo; creo que necesitas tener un culo así para usar pantalones de terciopelo. Sólo los hacen en extra extra extra grande.

—Ni siquiera los noté.

—Bueno, dale tiempo. Después de unos días empiezas a notar la ropa de las personas, viendo como usan lo mismo todos los días.

— ¿No se ensucian?

—Lavan los martes y viernes. ¿Quién te dio el tour cuando llegaste?

—Santana.

—Debió haberte dicho eso —Humble gira su cabeza y luego la regresa—. Santana y Johnny —Están en una mesa juntos, como en el almuerzo—, esos dos fueron los dos adictos a las metanfetamina más grandes de la ciudad de Nueva York, en los noventas. Eran llamados Amiga Uno y Amigo Dos. La fiesta no comenzaba hasta que realmente llegaban.

Debe ser una gran sensación, aun con las drogas, creo. Llegar a una casa y tener a las personas alegrándose y venir a saludarse: "Estás aquí" "¿Qué hay?" Probablemente es tan adictivo como las metanfetaminas. Las personas hacían eso con Puck.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Llegaron a su límite, perdieron todo su dinero, terminaron aquí. No tienen familias, ni mujeres. Bueno, creo que Santana tiene una.

—Habla por teléfono con ella.

—No puedes decirlo por eso. Las personas pretenden hablar por teléfono todo el tiempo. Como ella —señala con la cabeza a la mujer con los ojos salidos que estaba detrás de mí cuando hablaba con mi familia—. La Profesora. La caché hablando por teléfono con el Doctor Tono de Marcado. Ella era una profesora de Universidad. Termino aquí porque cree que alguien trató de llenar su apartamento con insecticida. Tiene recortes de periódico sobre eso y todo.

Humble se gira: —El chico negro con los lentes: parece normal, pero la lleva mal. Notas que no sale mucho de su habitación. Eso es porque está asustado de que la gravedad se invierta y vaya a caerse al cielo. Cuando sale, tiene que haber árboles cerca para, en caso de que la gravedad desaparezca, tendrá algo a lo que aferrarse. Creo que tiene como diecisiete. ¿Has hablado con él?

—No.

—No habla mucho realmente. No sé lo mucho que puedan hacer por él.

El chico mira hacia el techo del comedor y se lleva un bocado a la boca.

—Ahí está Jimmy. Jimmy ha estado aquí mucho tiempo. He estado aquí veinticuatro días, y lo he visto salir y entrar dos veces. Parece gustarle.

—Entramos juntos.

—Es un chico genial. Y tiene buenos dientes.

—Sí, lo noté.

—Blancos como las perlas. No muchas personas tienen así los dientes. Yo mismo me pregunto qué le pasó a los dientes de Ebony.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo? —Me giro.

—No mires. No tiene dientes, ¿no lo notaste? Lleva una dieta líquida. Me pregunto si vendió diente por diente...

Me muerdo la lengua. No lo puedo evitar. No debería de estarme riendo de estas personas, y tampoco Humble, pero tal vez está bien, de alguna forma y manera, porque estamos disfrutando la vida, ¿no? No estoy segura. Jimmy a dos mesas de distancia, nota mi risa contenida, me sonríe y se ríe.

—Te dije: ¡viene por ti!

—Ahí vamos. ¿Qué está pasando por su mente? —pregunta Humble.

No lo puedo evitar. Es mucho. Vomito. Jugo y pollo están en mi plato.

—Oh, te tengo —continúa Humble—. Y aquí viene nuestro invitado de honor: Solomon.

El tipo judío jasídico viene agarrándose los pantalones. Todavía tiene comida en su barba. Toma su bandeja y abre un paquete de microondas de espaguetti y comienza a llevarse a la boca, haciendo sonidos y gruñidos.

—Este tipo come una vez al día pero parece que es su último día en la tierra —dice Humble—. Creo que es el que está más ido de todos. Como que tiene una audiencia directa con Dios.

Solomon levanta la vista, gira la cabeza de lado a lado, y continúa comiendo.

Humble baja la voz a un verdadero susurro. —Se tomó unas cien pastillas de ácido y se arruinó las pupilas. Sus ojos están permanentemente dilatados.

—No puede ser.

—Absolutamente. Es cierto culto de los jasídicos: los judíos cabezas de ácido. Hay como una parte de sus sagradas escrituras que les dice que es la manera de hablar con Dios. Pero lo llevó muy lejos.

Solomon se levanta, deja su bandeja asqueado en la mesa y se sale de la habitación con velocidad alarmante.

—Es como el Hombre Topo, de vuelta a su hoyo —dice Humble—. Las verdaderas Personas Topo son los anoréxicos; ni siquiera las ves.

— ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí? —pregunto.

—Dicen veinticinco —dice Humble—. Pero no cuenta a los polizones.

Miro alrededor. Charles/Jennifer no está en la habitación.

— ¿Este, ya sabes, Charles? ¿Se fue?

—Sí, el transexual se fue. Se fue en la tarde. ¿El transexual te sedujo?

—Sí.

—Smitty lo deja hacer eso. Se divierte.

—No puedo creer que sólo se haya ido. ¿No hacen como, una fiesta para cuándo alguno se va?

—No. Las personas aquí no quieren salir. Salir significa estar de regreso a la calle o a la cárcel o en un auto inservible, como yo. Tu situación, con los padres y la casa: es raro. Y también, con tantas personas saliendo y viniendo, estaríamos dementes para intentar tener fiestas todo el tiempo. Terminaríamos como Amiga Uno y Amigo Dos.

Mi bandeja es un desastre por la comida vomitada. —Me haces reír, Humble —le digo.

—Lo sé. Soy un gran rato para todos. Qué mal que esté aquí en vez de que me paguen en algún escenario.

— ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo?

—Estoy viejo.

—Tengo que ir por algunas servilletas —Me levanto y voy con Smitty, quien me da una pila. Regreso, limpio mi bandeja y comienzo con la pera.

—Tienes una admiradora secreta —dice Humble—. Debería haberlo supuesto. Sé cómo funcionas.

— ¿Qué?

—Estaba justo aquí. Mira tú silla.

Me levanto y lo reviso. Hay un pedazo de papel allí, boca abajo. Lo volteo y dice: ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉS PASANDO BIEN. LAS HORAS DE VISITA MAÑANA SON DE 7:00 a 7:05 PM. NO FUMO.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu pequeña chica con la cara cortada lo acaba de dejar —Humble se levanta—. Tengo un presentimiento. Ahora estás empezando a verte como la mujer rival. Tal vez tenga que estarte vigilando.

Deja su bandeja y se forma para sus medicaciones. Doblo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo, en donde mi teléfono solía estar.

— ¡Rachel! ¡Oye amiga! ¡Teléfono!

Estoy sentada con Humble en el área de fumadores en el descanso de las diez de la noche, pensando en dónde estaba a las diez de la noche pasada: sólo acostándome en la cama de Mamá. Humble no fuma, dice que es asqueroso, pero todos los demás aquí lo hacen, prácticamente, incluyendo el chico negro que tiene miedo a la gravedad; y la chica grande; Becca, los cuales pensaba que eran menores de edad. Armelio, Ebony, Santana, Johnny, Jimmy... sin importar lo locos que parecieran, no parecían tener problema en migrar a la parte izquierda del hospital y sentarse en los sillones callados a esperar por su marca particular de cigarros, de lo cual aprendí que de hecho el hospital no se los provee, vienen ellos aquí con los cigarros y las enfermeras se los guardan en unas bandejas especiales. Una vez que sacan el cigarro de su respectivo paquete, caminando en una sola fila atravesando una puerta roja, pasando a la enfermera Monica, cuyo trabajo es tranquilizar a todos. Cuando la puerta se cierra, el olor se cola debajo de esta y puedes escuchar voces, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran guardado sus palabras para un tiempo en donde hubiera humo para sacarlas.

— ¿Qué tal estás llevando tu primer día, Rachel? —Pregunta la enfermera Monica hace cinco minutos, mientras cerraba la puerta— No fumas, por lo que veo.

—No.

—Eso es bueno. Es un terrible hábito. Y le pasa a tanta gente de tu edad.

—Un montón de mis amigos fuman. Y yo sólo, ya sabes... nunca me gustó.

—Veo que te estás adaptando muy bien al piso.

—Sí.

—Bien, bien, eso es muy importante. Mañana vamos a hablar más de tu adaptación y tu situación y cómo te estás sintiendo.

—Bueno.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con este —dice Humble—. Es astuto.

— ¿Oh, sí? —pregunta Monica.

Estaba buscando a la chica rubia, Quinn, tenía que recordar encontrarme con ella, pero no estaba por aquí. Tampoco estaba Solomon. Junto a Humble estaba una mujer que él identificaba como la Profesora, mirándonos con sus ojos salidos. Natural, Humble comenzó a hablar conmigo y Monica acerca de esta vieja novia suya, quien, en sus palabras, "tenía pezones de cola de cerdo, como papas curly, no bromeo". Monica reía y reía. La Profesora dijo que Humble era asqueroso. Monica dijo que estaba bien reírse de vez en cuando y le preguntó si ella tenía una historia qué compartir.

—Sí, todos sabemos que tienes algunas indiscreciones en tu juventud, Profesora —dijo Humble.

La Profesora tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Casi pensé que iba a tener un ataque. Y ella dijo, en una pequeña voz tensa: —Tuve un montón de chicos, pero sólo tuve a un hombre.

Estaba preguntándome en dónde había escuchado antes eso, cuando Armelio interrumpió.

— ¡Vamos, amiga! ¡El teléfono es para ti!

—Claro —Me levanto.

—Tienes suerte, amiga. Son más de las diez. Usualmente apagan el teléfono a las diez.

Apaguen el teléfono. Me imagino una gran palanca en mi mente, con un hombre bajándola.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien te llama y el teléfono está apagado?

—Sólo marca y marca —grita Humble—. Y las personas saben que ya no están en Kansas.

Camino por el pasillo. El teléfono de monedas está colgando y moviéndose. Lo levanto.

— ¿Hola?

—Oye, ¿este es el manicomio? —Es Puck. Es Puck, drogado.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste este número? —pregunto. El hombre con la barba, el cual vi meciéndose en el comedor cuando entré por primera vez, está caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo principal, mirándome.

—Mi chica me lo dio, ¿qué más creías? ¿Cómo es allí, amigo? —pregunta Puck.

— ¿Sabes en dónde estoy?

— ¡Lo busqué, mujer! ¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¡Voy a la misma escuela que tú! Hice una búsqueda del número y encontré exactamente en dónde estás: ¡Hospital Argenon, Psiquiatría de Adultos! Amiga, ¿cómo entraste con los Adultos? ¿Sirven cerveza allí?

—Puck, vamos.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Qué hay de las chicas? ¿Hay chicas sexys por allí... ¡ow!

Escucho risas en el fondo, por encima de rap. — ¡Dame el teléfono! —La voz fuerte de Ronny viene por la línea— ¡Déjame hablar!

Ronny se escucha más claro: —Amiga, ¿puedes conseguirme Vicodin?

Risas. Más risas. Y en el fondo Marley protestando: —Chicos, no lo molesten.

—Dame... Rachel, no, en serio —Puck está de regreso—. Lo siento mucho amiga. Yo... sólo, ¿cómo estás, mujer?

—Estoy... bien —Comienzo a sudar.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No tuve una buena noche, y me registré en el hospital.

— ¿Qué significa que no tuviste una buena noche?

La mujer en mi estómago está de regreso, tirando. Quiero vomitar a través del teléfono.

—Estoy deprimida, ¿de acuerdo Puck?

—Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué?

—No, hombre, estoy deprimida por todo. Tengo como, depresión clínica.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres la chica más feliz que conozco!

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es una broma, Rachel. Eres la persona más loca que conozco. ¿Recuerdas lo del puente? Pero, tú sabes, el problema es que no te relajas lo suficiente. Incluso cuando estás aquí; siempre estás preocupada por la escuela o algo; nunca dejas que las cosas pasen, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Estamos teniendo una fiesta esta noche, ¿en dónde vas a estar?

—Puck, ¿quién está allí?

—Marley, Ronny, Scruggs, uh... mi amiga Delilah. —Ni siquiera conozco a Delilah.

—Así que todas esas personas saben en dónde estoy.

— ¡Amigo, creemos que es genial que estés allí! ¡Queremos visitarte!

—No puedo creerte.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—No seas chica. Sabes que si estuviera en un manicomio, me llamarías y me bromearías. ¡Es porque somos amigos, mujer!

—No es un manicomio.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un hospital psiquiátrico. Es para pacientes de estancia corta. Un manicomio es más tiempo.

—Bueno, claramente has estado allí lo suficiente para ser una experta. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

—Hasta que tenga una base estable.

— ¿Qué significa eso? Espera, todavía no lo entiendo: ¿qué sucedió contigo desde un principio?

—Te lo dije, estoy deprimida. Tomo medicación para eso como tu novia.

— ¿Cómo mi novia?

— ¡Rachel, cállate! —Marley grita en el fondo.

—Mi novia no toma medicación —dice Puck.

Ronny grita: —La única cosa que toma es... —El resto es cortado por risa y lo escucho ser golpeado con algo.

—Tal vez deberías de hablar más con ella y averiguar lo que es en verdad —digo—. Tal vez podrías aprender algo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo ahora cómo tratar a Marley? —Puck pregunta. Lo escucho lamerse los labios— Qué, ¿es como si no supiera de qué es todo esto?

—Qué, Puck. ¿De qué es todo esto en realidad?

—Quieres a mi chica, amiga. La has querido como por dos años. Estás enojada por no tenerla y ahora has decidido pasar de enojada a deprimida, y ahora debes estar por allí, probablemente siendo la perra de alguien más, tratando de jugar a la lástima para conseguir que termine contigo... Y yo te llamo como amigo para intentar mejorar tu ánimo ¿y tú me avientas toda esta mierda? ¿Quién crees que eres?

—Yo, Puck.

—Qué.

Voy a hacer un truco que Ronny me enseñó. Solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, creo que Puck lo ha olvidado.

—Yo.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo...

Me detengo. Aguanta, aguanta...

—Púdrete.

Y cuelgo el teléfono.

Golpea mi dedo y voy aullando a mi habitación, junto a Muqtada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta.

—No tengo amigos —digo, saltando y sosteniendo mi dedo.

—Es algo duro de aprender.

Miro por la ventana, a través de las persianas, hacia la noche. Ahora estoy arruinada. Pongo mi dedo bajo el agua fría en el baño. No creía estar más jodida que anoche, pero aquí estoy. Estoy en lugar en donde no tengo permitido rasurarme, porque están preocupados de que tenga que use navajas en mí. Y todos lo saben. Estoy en un lugar en donde las personas no tienen dientes y comen comida líquida. Y todos lo saben. Estoy en un lugar en donde el hombre con el que como vive en su auto. Y todos lo saben.

Ya no puedo funcionar aquí. Me refiero a la vida: No puedo funcionar en esta vida. No estoy mejor que cuando estaba en cama anoche, sólo con una diferencia: estaba en mi cama, o en la de mamá, y podía hacer algo, pero ahora que estoy aquí no puedo hacer nada. No puedo irme en bici al puente de Brooklyn; no puedo tomar un montón de píldoras e irme hacia el buen sueño, la única cosa que puedo hacer es reventar mi cabeza contra el retrete, y aun así no sé si eso funcionaría. Quitan todas tus opciones y lo único que puedes hacer es vivir, y es como dijo Humble: No tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo de vivir. Tenía miedo antes, pero ahora tengo más miedo porque soy una broma pública. Los profesores van a escucharlo de los estudiantes. Pensarán que trato de hacer una excusa por mi mal trabajo.

Me echo a la cama y pongo una manta sencilla sobre mí. —Esto apesta.

— ¿Estás deprimida? —dice Muqtada.

—Sí.

—Yo también, sufro de depresión.

Siento el Ciclo empezar de nuevo: voy a salir de aquí en algún punto y tengo que regresar a la vida real. Este lugar no es real. Es un facsímil de la vida, para personas rotas. Puedo manejar el facsímil, pero no puedo manejar lo real. Voy a tener que regresar a la Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional y manejar los profesores y a Puck y a Marley porque ¿qué demonios más hago? Empecé todo con ese estúpido examen. ¿En qué más soy buena?

En nada. No soy buena en nada.

Me levanto y voy al puesto de enfermeras

—No voy a poder dormir.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —La enfermera es una pequeña señora con cabello blanco y lentes.

—No. Sé que no voy a poder dormir —respondo—. Estoy tomando acción preventiva.

—Tenemos un sedante, llamado Atavan. Es inyectable. Te relajará y hará dormir.

—Vamos a hacerlo —digo y con la supervisión de Smitty, en los teléfonos, me siento. Miro hacia adelante mientras algo amarillo entra en mí y luego voy tropezando a mi habitación, tropiezo porque puedo sentirla golpearme desde que me levanto de la silla. Es alguna especie poderosa de relajante muscular, y manos amorosas me jalan hacia abajo mientras caigo contra la cama pasando a Muqtada, pero el último pensamiento que tengo antes de irme a dormir es:

Grandioso, soldado, ahora está deprimida y en el hospital y es una adicta a las drogas. Y todos lo saben.

* * *

_Bueno aquí un Cap. más espero y les guste y para el próximo Cap. habrá ya 100% interacción entre las chicas…._

_Nos leemos mañana…_


	22. SEIS NORTE, DOMINGO primera parte

**SEIS NORTE, DOMINGO**

Me despierta un chico en bata azul clara para tomar una muestra de mi sangre. Un modo interesante de ser despertada. El chico entra en mi cuarto con un carrito, los carritos son muy populares aquí, mientras la luz se desliza entre las persianas.

—Necesito su sangre. Para abajo.

—Uh, bueno.

Le muestro mi brazo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para hacer preguntas. Él toma un poco de mi sangre de manera experta por el reverso de mi mano encima del nudillo del dedo medio, no deja ningún tipo de marca, y enrolla a lo largo, dejando Muqtada dormido, o despierto y paralizado por la vida; es difícil saber. Quiero seguir durmiendo, pero una vez que has sido atrapado estas obligado a levantarte, entonces salgo de mi cama y tomo una ducha con las toallas proporcionadas por el hospital, el champú proporcionado por mis padres y el jabón genérico que bombea desde la pared. La ducha es abrazadora y maravllosa, pero no quiero quedarme por mucho tiempo, tengo que romper mi habito de languidecer en el baño, así que me seco y bajo mis cosas a al puesto de enfermería. Smitty no está; en cambio se encuentra un gran muchacho que se presenta como Harold y me dice que arroje las toallas en el cesto de la ropa sucia que se ve igual al cubo de la basura en el comedor, algo que sé porque he visto a Humble y Santana arrojar los corazones de las manzanas y la cascara de las bananas.

—Oye, amiga, estás levantada —llama Armelio, delimitando el pasillo hasta mí— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—No muy bien. Necesito un trago.

—Eso está bien, amiga, todos necesitamos un trago de vez en cuando

—Eh —Y fuerzo mi primera sonrisa del día. Armelio hace de las suyas.

—Es tiempo de despertar a todo el mundo para verificar los signos vitales —dice, caminando a través del pasillo—. _¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! ¡Signos vitales! ¡Es hora de tomar sus signos vitales! _

Una caravana de los adormilados pacientes mentales (o espera, creo que somos llamados impacientes en el tratamiento psicológico, técnicamente) surge de sus compartimientos, frotando sus ojos y asombrados como si tuvieran trabajo y sólo necesitaran su primera taza de café. Sorprendida de mi buena suerte, me pongo al frente de la fila y soy la primera en recibir mi presión arterial y mi pulso. 120/80. Continúo siendo la imagen de la salud.

— ¿Rachel? —Harold, el gran chico, le pregunta a cada uno cuando ha terminado.

— ¿Si?

—No has llenado tus menús

— ¿Qué son esos?

—Todos los días, se supone que debes escribir el tipo de comida que quieres. En uno de estos

Muestra algo parecido a un individual, con columnas de las comidas: _Desayuno_, _Almuerzo_, _Cena_.

—Debes haberlo obtenido en el paquete de bienvenida que la enfermera te dio

Ah, el que ignoré por completo. Asiento.

—Yo sólo... no...

—Está bien, pero si no marcas tu menú, vamos a escoger tus comidas todas las veces. Así que llena uno para el almuerzo y la cena de hoy. Para el desayuno tendrás tortilla de huevo.

Pongo mis codos sobre el escritorio y miro las opciones de menú: hamburguesa, nuggets de pescado, frijoles franceses, pavo relleno, fruta fresca, pudín, avena, jugo de naranja, 4 onzas de leche, 8 onzas de leche, leche parcialmente descremada, leche descremada, té, café, chocolate caliente, sopa de guisantes, sopa minestrones, ensalada de frutas, queso blanco grumoso, pan, queso crema, mantequilla, jalea... comida altamente procesada. No voy a tener problemas comiendo esto. Mis ojos vagan a través de las opciones.

—Marca las que quieras —explica Harold. Comienzo a marcar.

—Si quieres dos de cualquier cosa, márcalo con un x2 —Comienzo a poner x2s.

Desearía que el mundo fuese así, despertar y marcar la comida que quiero y que esta me la den más tarde en el día. Supongo que _es _así, excepto que tienes que pagar por lo que quieras, entonces tal vez estoy pidiendo un comunismo, pero creo que es aún más profundo que el comunismo, estoy pidiendo simplicidad, pureza y comodidad de elección y ninguna presión. Estoy pidiendo algo que ningún político va a proveer, algo que probablemente sólo obtienes en preescolar. Estoy pidiendo un preescolar.

—Después del desayuno, llena el de mañana —me dice Harold mientras le entrego mi menú.

El desayuno llega al comedor y la tortilla es como un experimento de ciencias: ¿La falta de queso es explicada con los misteriosos huecos que salpican el huevo?

—Tu primera tortilla —dice Santana. Hoy, para cambiar, me senté con ella en lugar de con Humble. Johnny se acerca a la mesa.

—Realmente es asqueroso —Lo cojo.

—Es como un ritual de pasaje —dice Johnny. Él habla lento y sin ningún acento acompañando sus palabras—. Todo el mundo debe comerse las tortillas.

—Sí, estas _adentro _ahora —me dice Santana.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo una entrevista mañana, con el hogar de adultos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Huh —Johnny exhala—. Es donde la gente como nosotros vive

—Es un sitio como este básicamente, excepto que debes tener un trabajo —explica Santana—. No necesitas un pase para dejarlo; te puedes ir cuando quieras, pero debes probar que tienes trabajo y volver a las 7 en punto.

—Espera, ¿puedes dejar esto con un pase?

—Sí, una vez que has estado 5 días adentro, te dejan un pase si lo pides.

—Voy a intentarlo y estaré _afuera _en 5 días.

—Huh —Johnny exhala—. Buena suerte

Me centro en mi naranja, la cual es doscientas veces más comestible que la tortilla. — ¿Por qué estas nerviosa por la entrevista? —le pregunto a Santana.

—Ansiosa, no nerviosa. Es diferente. Es clínico.

— ¿Por qué estas ansiosa, entonces? Estoy segura de que entrarás.

—No puedes estar segura de una cosa como esa. Y si lo arruino, voy a tener problemas: he estado aquí por mucho tiempo, mi cobertura no va a durar tanto. Una vez que diriges los recorridos, realmente es tiempo de irse —Ella toma un lento mordisco de la tortilla—. El último lugar no me dejó entrar porque soy demasiado exigente con la comida. No es como acá. No puedes escoger tu comida.

—Así que ahora sabes que es lo que no tienes que decir —Puntualizo.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—Mira, cuando arruinas las cosas —medito—, aprendes para la próxima vez. Es cuando las personas te elogian cuando estás en problemas. Eso significa que espera que te mantengas.

Santana asiente. —Cierto, muy cierto.

—Huh, sí —dice Johnny—. Mi mama siempre me elogió, y mira como terminé.

—Esta niña promete —ríe Santana—. Está al nivel.

—Huh, sí, al nivel. ¿Tocas la guitarra, chica?

—No.

—Johnny aquí es un gran guitarrista —dice Santana—. Realmente bueno. Tenía un contrato en los '80.

— ¿En serio?

—_Shh _—dijo Johnny—. No fue nada.

Santana continúa: —Él puede tocar la guitarra mejor que el chico que nos trajeron a tocar a aquí. Pero él es un chico geMarleyl, ese chico.

—Sí, él está al nivel.

—Él está al nivel. ¿Va a venir hoy para el grupo?

—Eso será mañana. Hoy es arte.

—Con Joanie.

—Exacto

Santana le da un sorbo a su café. —Si no existiera el café en la tierra, estaría muerta.

Escaneo la sala: todo el mundo se encuentra en la sala menos Solomon, los Anoréxicos (a quienes vi dando un vistazo hacia afuera de su cuarto como si fueran, literal, esqueletos en un armario), y Quinn. Me pregunto dónde estará. No vino para la toma de signos vitales. De pronto está afuera con un pase. Espero que regrese esta noche para nuestra cita. Técnicamente, mi primer cita.

—Saben, les diré porque estoy yo _realmente _ansiosa —Santana abre la boca, inclinado sobre su café—. Es esta estúpida camisa —Señala su suéter de Marvin el Marciano DOMINADOR DEL MUNDO—. ¿Cómo voy a tener la entrevista con esto?

—Huh —Johnny exhala—. Nunca subestimes el poder de Marvin.

—_Shh_, hombre. Estoy siendo seria.

—Yo tengo camisas —digo.

— ¿Qué? —Santana alza la mirada.

—Yo tengo camisas. Te prestare una camisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Harías eso?

—Seguro. ¿Cuál es tu talla?

—Mediana. ¿Qué eres tú?

—Uh, grande en talla de niños.

— ¿Qué es eso en tallas normales? —Santana se gira a Johnny.

—Ni siquiera sabía que los niños tenían tallas —dijo Johnny.

—Creo que te quedara —me levanto. Santana se levanta conmigo y, aunque su postura fuese distinta, de espaldas, realmente, parecía un buen partido.

—Tengo una camisa de cuello azul que mi madre me hace usar para ir a la iglesia todas las semanas. Puedo decirle que me la traiga.

— ¿Hoy? La entrevista es mañana.

—Sí. No hay problema. Está a dos cuadras.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

— ¡Claro!

—Bien —dice Santana. Nos damos un apretón de manos—. _Realmente _estas al nivel. Eres una buena persona —Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos damos el apretón. Sus ojos aún llenos de muerte y horror, pero en ellos vi mi cara reflejada, y a través de mis ojos, creo que vi un poco de esperanza.

—Buena persona —repite Johnny. Santana toma asiento. Pongo mi bandeja en el carro y Humble se me acerca por detrás.

—No te sentaste conmigo, estoy muy herido —me dice—. Debería asaltarte más tarde por tu dinero del almuerzo.

La enfermera Monica me lleva a la misma oficina en la que me entrevistaron ayer, para preguntarme sobre mi proceso de adaptación. Miro las blancas paredes y la mesa donde me mostró el cartel del dolor y realmente creo que he progresado desde ayer; he comido y he dormido; no puedes negar eso. Comer y dormir ayudan al cuerpo. Aunque seguía necesitando el trago.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —me pregunta.

—Bien. Bueno, no pude dormir anoche. Me toco tomar un trago.

—Lo vi en tu cartel. ¿Por qué crees que no pudiste dormir?

—Mis amigos llamaron. Era como que... se burlaban de mi situación.

—Y ¿Por qué ellos harían eso?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez ellos no son tus amigos.

—Bueno, les dije... "Púdranse" básicamente. Al principal, Puck. Le dije "Púdrete".

— ¿Te hizo sentir mejor?

Suspiro. — Sí. También había una chica.

— ¿Quién es?

—Marley. Una de mis amigas.

— ¿Y ella?

—Ya no es más mi amiga, tampoco.

—Así es que tomaste grandes decisiones en tu primer día aquí.

—Sí.

—Eso le pasa a la mayoría de personas: vienes y toman grandes decisiones. Algunas veces las decisiones son buenas, otras veces son malas.

—Bueno, espero que sean buenas, obviamente.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo te _sientes _con respecto a tus decisiones?

Me imagino a Marley y Puck disolviéndose, y reemplazados con Johnny y Santana.

—Era lo correcto.

—Maravilloso. Ahora, has hecho nuevos amigos acá, ¿No es cierto?

—Claro.

—Te vi hablando con Humboldt Koper afuera del área de fumadores.

— ¿Ese es su nombre real? —Me río— Sí, bueno, está bien, tú estabas hablando, también. Todos estábamos.

— Sí. Ahora, no vas a querer ser tan amistosa con tus compañeros de piso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Eso puede distraer a las personas en su proceso de curación.

— ¿Cómo?

—Esto es un hospital. No un lugar para hacer amigos. Los amigos son maravillosos, pero este sitio es sobre _ti _y sobre hacerte sentir mejor.

—Pero... —me moví de manera nerviosa— Yo _respeto _a Humble. Yo _respeto _a Santana. Tengo más respeto por ellos después de hoy y medio, de lo que tengo por la mayoría de personas… En el _mundo_, realmente.

—Sólo sé cuidadosa con las relaciones cercanas, Rachel. Mantén tu mirada fija en _ti misma_.

—Está bien.

—Sólo entonces se dará el proceso de curación.

—Bueno.

La enfermera Monica se reclina con su cara redonda.

—Como sabrás, tenemos actividades en los pisos.

—Cierto.

—En tu primer día estuviste excusado de asistir, pero después debes de asistir diariamente.

—Bueno.

—Eso significa que comienzas hoy. Es una oportunidad de explorar tus intereses. Así que te pregunto ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

Mala pregunta, Monica.

—No tengo ninguno.

—Ajá. ¿Ninguno en absoluto?

— No.

Trabajo, Monica, y pienso en trabajar, y estoy loca sobre el trabajo, y pienso acerca de lo mucho que pienso en trabajar, y me vuelvo loca por lo mucho que pienso acerca de lo mucho que pienso en trabajar, y pienso en lo loca que me pongo acerca de lo mucho que pienso sobre lo mucho que pienso en trabajar. ¿Eso cuenta cómo pasatiempo?

—Ya veo —Toma notas—. Entonces te pondremos en cualquier actividad grupal.

—Supongo.

— ¿Y asistirás?

— ¿Puedo jugar a las cartas con Armelio en los grupos?

—No.

— ¿Participar en ellos me sacara de aquí el jueves?

—No lo puedo asegurar. Pero no participar será visto como un retroceso en el proceso de curación.

—Bueno. Me apunto.

La enferma Monica marco en su hoja. —Tu primera actividad será artes y manualidades en la noche, antes de la cena, con Joanie en el área de actividades, que está a través de las puertas del puesto de enfermería.

—Pensé que esas puertas no se abrían.

—Nosotras podemos abrirlas, Rachel.

— ¿Cuándo empieza?

—A las 7.

—Oh. No podre estar a las 7 puntualmente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que encontrarme con alguien a las 7.

— ¿Una visita?

—Claro —miento.

— ¿Un amigo?

—Bueno, sí. Hasta ahora. Eso espero.

* * *

A las 6:55 de la tarde, me encuentro al final del pasillo donde ayer me encontré con mis padres y de nuevo hoy, alrededor de las 3, sin Sarah esta vez; ella estaba en casa de una amiga. Papá no hizo una sola broma y mamá trajo la camisa para Santana, quien le dio un apretón de manos y le dijo _Su hija es estupenda _y ella le dijo que ya lo sabía. Papá preguntó si teníamos a donde ir para ver películas, y le dije que sí, pero con ya que hay tanta gente mayor, las películas eran realmente aburridas con Cary Grant y Greta Garbo y sus cosas, y me preguntó si no me divertiría si me trajera _Blade II _en DVD. Y revisé con Howard y comprobé que el hospital tiene un reproductor de DVD como cualquier otro en el mundo, así que hicimos una cita con papa para el miércoles por la noche, en tres días, cuando él no tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. Él vendrá y traerá _Blade II _y la veremos.

El lugar en el que estoy sentada es parte de la H con vista al área de fumadores; Quinn dijo que ella no fumaba, así que pienso que quiere que nos encontremos acá. No les conté a mis padres acerca de ella. Les conté que hablé con mis amigos, que las cosas no fueron bien, pero que de alguna manera era parte del problema y sería bueno estar alejada de ellos por un tiempo. Mamá dijo que sabía que mis amigos fumaban hierba y que probablemente eran mala influencia. Papa dijo ¿_Ahora tú misma no habrás fumado hierba, cierto, Rachel? _Y le dije que no, que no había, no antes del SAT como él me dijo. Y todos nos reímos.

Me preguntaron cómo estaba comiendo y les dije que bien, lo cual era verdad.

Me preguntaron cómo estaba durmiendo y les dije que estaba durmiendo bien, lo que esperaba fuera verdad esta noche.

Ahora estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sólo yo pienso que se ve raro, así que las descruzo, sólo que ahora estoy fría y nerviosa, así es que las vuelvo a cruzar. A las 7 en punto, Quinn, con las mismas ropas que tenía ayer cuando la vi (un capri oscuro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas) vine caminando por el pasillo.

Se sienta en la silla a mi lado y remueve su pelo de su cara con los pequeños dedos sin esmalte en ellos.

—Viniste —me dice.

—Bueno, sí, me pasaste una nota. Es como la primera vez que una mujer me pasa una _nota _—Sonrío. Trato de sentarme derecha y verme bien en la silla.

—Vamos a hacer esto rápido —dice—. Y será como un juego.

—Cinco minutos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. Este es el juego: solo son preguntas. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces una pregunta.

—Okay. ¿Es obligatorio responder?

—Si quieres, puedes responder. Pero no importa lo que pase, tienes que terminar con otra pregunta.

—Así que estamos intercambiando preguntas. Como veinte preguntas. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esta forma?

—Es la mejor forma para conocer a una persona. Y en cinco minutos podemos hacer más de veinte preguntas. Si no perdemos el tiempo. Comienzo. ¿Lista?

Me concentro. —Sí.

—No, respóndeme con una pregunta. No me digas que eres estúpida. ¿Eres estúpida?

— ¡No! —Muevo mi cabeza— Uh... ¿_Tú _estás lista?

—Ahí tienes. Estamos dentro. Primera pregunta: ¿Crees que soy desagradable a la vista?

Cielos, va directo al grano. La miro. Estoy avergonzada de cómo lo hago, porque la miro desde principio hasta el fin, como si estuviera en el Internet. Le miro sus pies en los sencillos tenis negros y sus pequeños tobillos y sus pálidas piernas hasta donde comienza el capri justo debajo de sus rodillas, sigo subiendo hasta su cintura y luego sus protuberantes pechos, después su cuello, atravesando el escote desigualdad de su camiseta sin mangas, y su pequeña barbilla y labios. Los cortes de su cara perfilando sus mejillas y su frente: pequeños y paralelos cortes, tres en cada sitio, con un poco de piel pálida en los bordes donde ya se está curando. No se ven como cortes muy profundos y son delgados, tengo el presentimiento de que cuando se curen ella lucirá bien. Y ella es hermosa. Ninguna duda. Sus ojos son verdes y conocedores.

—No, te ves increíble —digo.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Uh, ¿ Por qué me pasaste la nota ?

—Pensé que eras interesante. ¿Por qué hiciste lo que dije?

—Yo... —No puedo pensar en una mentira lo bastante rápido— Soy lesbiama, tú sabes. Así que si una chica me habla o lo que sea, hare exactamente lo que me diga —Espera, ahora: _conviértelo en un cumplido_—. Especialmente si es una chica _guapa _—Sonrío.

—No eres muy buena en este juego. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Oh, cierto. Ah... ¿Eres lesbiana?

Suspiro. —_Sí_. No te excites. No estas exitada, ¿O sí?

— _¡No! _—Cruzo mis piernas— No. Así que... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Oh, esa es una buena. Cruzando la línea. ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Alguien entró y te vio mientras te cortabas la cara?

— _¡Ding Ding Ding! _Después, en realidad. Estaba sangrando sobre el lavadero. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Yo misma me registré. ¿_Cuándo _llegaste aquí?

— ¿_Por qué _te registraste? Hace 22 días. Whoops. Invierte eso. Haz de cuenta que hice la pregunta al final —Se frota los brazos.

—No lo estaba haciendo bien. Llamé, tú sabes, a la línea directa de suicidios, y ellos me recomendaron venir aquí. ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo acá?

—No están seguros de que no me voy a volver a lastimar. ¿Qué medicación estas tomando?

—Zoloft. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti, qué medicación tomas?

—Paxil. ¿Dónde vives?

—Por aquí. ¿Dónde vives?

—Manhattan. ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

—Mi madre diseña tarjetas de presentación y mi padre vende seguros médicos. ¿Qué hay acerca de los tuyos?

—Mi madre es abogada y mi padre está muerto. ¿Quieres saber cómo murió?

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo? ¿_Verdaderamente _quiero saber?

—Esas son dos preguntas. Sí, tú quieres. Murió pescando. Se cayó del bote. ¿No es la mayor estupidez que has escuchado?—

— No. Ni por _mucho _—dije—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la forma más estúpida de morir?—

— ¿Cuál?

—Asfixia auto-erótica. ¿Sabes qué es?

— ¿Cuándo las personas se atan cuerdas mientras se masturban, cierto?

—Cierto. Lo leí en el _DSM_. ¿Has escuchado del _DSM_?

— ¿El gran libro de los trastornos mentales?

— ¡Sí!

—Claro. ¿Has escuchado de la maldición de Ondine?

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Pensé que era la única que sabía acerca de eso. Cuando olvidas como respirar. Uh... ¿Dónde viste por primera vez el _DSM_?

—En la biblioteca de mi loquera. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. ¿Los llamas "loqueros" también?

—Eso es lo que son, ¿cierto?—

— ¿Qué significa eso?—

—Yo pienso que es loquero porque vuelven locas las cabezas de las personas. ¿Crees que tengo todas las respuestas?

Paro. Necesito un respiro. Pongo mis manos en mis rodillas y las froto. Este juego es difícil. — ¿Tu nombre real es Quinn?

— ¿Por qué no lo seria?

—Después de todo el episodio en el almuerzo ayer, no sé qué creer. ¿Sabes cuál es mi nombre?

—Claro que sí. Rachel Berry. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

—Leí tu brazalete. ¿Quieres leer el mío?

—Quinn Fabray. Oye... −pienso— Aquí va una: ¿Sabes qué iba a pasar ayer en el almuerzo?

— ¿Con "Jennifer"? Claro. Él se lo hace a todos. Sobre lo que tengo curiosidad, es esto: ¿Por qué viniste?

—Pensé que ella-uh, él-era, tú sabes, una chica. Y fui a preguntarle

— ¿Por qué viniste _aquí_?

—Espera, olvide hacerte una pregunta.

—Está bien. Tienes un punto. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Um, creo que ya lo había dicho: porque eres una mujer. Y me lo pediste. ¿Y pareces genial? − _Ya le dijiste que es hermosa; ahora demuestra que no eres superficial y dile que es genial. _

—Verte contestando esta pregunta es divertidísimo. Eres una chica tonta. ¿Sabes que eres tonta, cierto?

Quinn se inclina así atrás y su pelo cae fuera de su cara y sus cortes saltan a la luz. Las tiras de su camiseta acordes con su pelo.

— ¿Sabes que esos cortes no son tan malos?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, Rachel?

—Me dijiste que 22 días. ¿Acaso no es eso cierto?

—Sí. ¿Puedes imaginarte como lucían cuando recién entre?

— ¿Van a quedar cicatrices?

—Tengo que hacerme una cirugía para desaparecerlos. ¿Crees que debería?

—No. ¿Por qué esconder por lo que has tenido que pasar?

—Ni siquiera sé si eso es realmente una pregunta. Es bastante obvio. ¿No seré más feliz sin cicatrices?

—No sé. Es duro decir lo que te haría feliz. Pensé que sería feliz en una secundaria dura, y terminé aquí. Espera, ¿Dónde vas a la escuela?

—Delfin —Esa es una escuela privada en Manhattan; creo que sería la última persona a la que le gustaría tener que usar uniformes—. ¿Y tú?

—Ejecutiva Pre-profesional. ¿Tienes que usar uniformes?

— ¿Eres un fetichista de los uniformes?

—No. Bueno... _no. _

—Dos puntos. No hiciste ninguna pregunta. ¿Te gusta este juego?

—Me gusta hablar contigo. Es como un problema de matemáticas. ¿Te gusta hablar conmigo?

—Está bien. ¿Te gustan las matemáticas?

—Pensé que era buena en ellas, pero ahora resulta que voy un año atrasado con respecto a todo el mundo. ¿Y tú?

—Soy mala en la escuela. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo practicando ballet. Pero no soy lo suficientemente "alta" para eso. ¿Alguna vez no has sido lo suficientemente alta para algo?

—Tal vez algunos paseos, cuando era una niña pequeño. ¿Por qué?

—Yo sigo siendo muy baja para esos paseos. Apesta ser baja no te parece. Recuérdalo —Se detiene.

—Un punto para ti.

—Esos son tres para ti. El juego terminó.

—Bueno —Me siento hacia atrás en mi silla—. _Phew_. ¿Ahora qué?

—_Esa _es una buena pregunta. No tengo ni idea. Tengo que ir a artes y manualidades.

—Yo también.

— ¿Vamos juntas?

—Claro —Me detengo. Es como una invitación, ¿no?—. Podemos... uh... ¿puedo besarte o algo así?

Quinn se inclina en su asiento y ríe y ríe. —No puedes _besarme _¿Qué? ¿Piensas que porque jugamos una vez vas a poder _besarme_?

—Bueno, pensé que teníamos algo.

—Rachel —Se puse derecha en su silla y me mira directo a los ojos—. No —Sonríe. Los cortes se arrugan.

— ¿Sabes cuándo te vas? —pregunto.

—El jueves.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. —Yo también —Comienzo a deslizarme hacia adelante-

—No. _No_, Rachel. Arte y manualidades.

—Bueno —Me levanto. Le extiendo mi mano a Quinn. Ella la ignora.

— ¡Carrera! —Dice, y corre a lo largo del pasillo hasta el área de actividades, conmigo siguiéndola, tratando de alcanzarla - ¿Cómo no puedo, si mis piernas son mucho más largas? ¿Acaso el ballet te enseña a correr? Howard nos grita mientras pasamos por el puesto de enfermería: — ¡Niños, niños! ¡No corran en los pasillos! —pero verdaderamente no me importa.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo otro Cap. espero y les guste a mí me encanto, aquí ya hubo la primera interacción espero y le haya gustado plis reviews para saber si gusto o no_

_Nos leemos mañana_


	23. SEIS NORTE, DOMINGO segunda parte

**SEIS NORTE, DOMINGO**

—Así que ¿A quién de ustedes les gustan dibujaaaar? —pregunta Joanie. Ella es una sonriente mujer con demasiado maquillaje y brazaletes. Ella dirige el área de actividades, el cual es _exactamente _como mi salón de artes en la guardería. En las paredes hay pinturas donadas por pacientes con imágenes de hamburguesas, perros o gatos, y además hay carteles. LOS OBSTACULOS SON ESAS COSAS ATERRADORAS QUE APARECEN CUANDO PERDEMOS DE VISTA NUESTRAS METAS; LOS SUEÑOS SON SÓLO SUEÑOS HASTA QUE ABRES LOS OJOS Y LOS VUELVES REALIDAD; COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER HOY: 1) INHALAR 2) EXALAR. Por suerte el abecedario no estaba visible; sí llego a ver _Aa Bb _creo que repetiría el Ciclo nuevamente. Hay un cartel que verdaderamente interesante: LAS PERSONAS CON ENFERMEDADES MENTALES CONTRIBUYEN AL MUNDO. Y en la lista aparecen Abraham Lincoln, Ernest Hemingway, Wiston Churchill, Isaac Newton, Sylvia Plath, y más gente inteligente que casi eran chiflados.

Aunque, es deprimente. Quiero decir, esta sala es exactamente lo que _esperaba _de un hospital mental. Adultos como niños, pintando con sus dedos; alegres supervisores que le dicen que todo lo que hacen es _genial_. Pero ¿Acaso no era esto lo que estaba pidiendo mientras llenaba mis menús?

_Quería el preescolar, soldado, obtuvo el preescolar. _

_Yo quería la comodidad del preescolar, pero no el ambiente. _

_Tiene que aceptar las cosas buenas con sus cosas malas. Como su pequeña chica de aquí. Apuesto a que no imaginó que se encontraría con esa potra. _

_Bueno, ella no es una potra. _

Tengo el presentimiento de que _potra _significa _novia. _Miro a Quinn. Estamos tratando de decidir donde sentarnos.

_Sólo hemos hablado una vez. _

_Le gusta, chica, y si no puede verlo, no será capaz de diferenciar el rifle de un casco en esta guerra. _

_¿Qué guerra es esa? _

_La que se está dando en su cabeza. _

_Cierto, ¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo? _

_Está progresando, soldado, ¿Acaso no lo ve? _

Quinn y yo nos sentamos con Humble y la Profesora.

—Veo que ustedes dos se están conociendo —dice Humble.

—Déjame solo —dijo el profesor.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Continúa Humble— ¿Estaban en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E?

—No.

—Nada ha pasado —dice Quinn.

—Sólo nos estamos sentando juntas —replico.

—Rachel y Quinn, sentadas en el árbol... —Se levanta y lleva sus manos a las caderas, paseándose.

—Paren, ahora, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Joanie se acerca— ¿Hay algún problema, Señor Koper?

—No. ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? —Mantiene sus manos en alto y se sienta— ¿Se refiere a mí?

Joanie se mofa y anuncia: — ¡Este es un periodo libre de terapia con artes recreacionales, para todos los rezagados! —Humble me señala a mí y a Quinn, haciendo un gesto como de _Avergüéncense_— Eso significa que pueden expresar sus sentimientos dibujando lo que quieran. Es una gran oportunidad para explorar su creatividad y encontrar que les gusta hacer por ocio. ¡El ocio es _muy importante_!

Una vez que termina el anuncio, Joanie se acercó a mí: —Eres nueva. Hola, mi nombre es Joanie. Soy la directora de recreación.

—Rachel —Le doy un apretón de mano.

— ¿Quieres un lápiz y papel, Rachel?

—No. No tengo nada que hacer. No puedo dibujar.

—Claro que puedes. No tiene que ser significativo. Puede ser abstracto. ¿Quieres _crayones_?

—No —Dios, es un tan vergonzoso. Que te pregunten si quieres _crayones_.

— ¿Y qué hay de las pinturas?

—Ya lo dije, no puedo dibujar.

—Las pinturas son para pintar, no para dibujar.

—Bueno, eso tampoco lo puedo hacer.

— ¿Y marcadores?

—No.

— ¿Todos? —Joanie se gira hacia el grupo— Nuestra nueva invitada, Rachel, tiene lo que llamamos un _bloqueo artístico_. ¡Ella no sabe que dibujar!

— ¡Eso está muy mal, amiga! —Grita Armelio desde su mesa— ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?

—Armelio, nada de cartas aquí. Ahora, ¿Puede alguno darle a Rachel algo para dibujar?

— ¡Pescado! —Grita Santana— Los pescados son fáciles.

—Píldoras —dice Johnny.

—Johnny —lo reta Joanie—, nosotros no dibujamos píldoras.

—Ensalada —dice Ebony.

—Ella quiere que lo dibujes, pero seguro que no lo puede comer —Humble suelta la carcajada.

—Señor Koper. Eso es todo. Por favor abandone la habitación.

—_Ohhhh _—corean el resto de personas.

—Eso _es _—dice Ebony. Hace el gesto de la victoria—. ¡Estás _fuera_!

—Bien —Humble se pone de pie—, lo que sea. Cúlpenme. Culpen al chico que respeta totalmente a todos los demás —recoge sus cosas, que es nada, y da los primeros pasos hacia la puerta del área de actividades—. ¡Ustedes todos son una pandilla de yuppies!

Lo veo irse.

—Puedes dibujar un gato —dice el chico que le teme a la gravedad— Yo tenía uno. Murió.

—Un rodillo —dice el hombre con barba. Esas eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de él desde que lo vi camino al comedor. Aún sigue paseando por los pasillos cuando no tienes que estar metido en algún cuarto.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Robert? —Le pregunta Joanie— Eso está _muy _bien. ¿_Qué _dijiste?

Pero él no se inmuta. Permanece sin decir ninguna otra palabra. _Rodillo. _Me pregunte qué significa para él. Si tuviera algo que decir probablemente sería _sexo. _O _Cambio. _

—Puedes dibujar algo de tu infancia —dice Quinn a mi lado.

—Oh, esa es una buena. Quinn, ¿Quieres hablar un poco más alto?

Ella suspira, y se dirige al resto de la sala. —Rachel puede dibujar algo de su _infancia_.

—Eso es correcto —dice Joanie—. Rachel, ¿Te gusta alguna de las sugerencias?

Pero yo ya me había ido. Había comenzado con un rio en la parte superior de la página, y éste bajaba para encontrarse con otro. No, espera, primero tienes que dibujar caminos, porque los puentes van por encima del agua, ¿recuerdas? Autopistas primero, después ríos y después calles. Todo vuelve a mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hice esto? ¿Desde que tenía _nueve _años? ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Trazo un camino en el centro de la página y lo cruzo con otro como si fuesen spaghettis. Una rampa atravesando el parque y terminando en círculo, un lindo sitio de actividad residencial. Las cuadras están tomando forma. El mapa se comienza a ver. Mi propia ciudad.

— ¡Oh, alguien ha desbloqueado la mente de Rachel! —anuncia Joanie desde la esquina del salón. Ebony, quien se había sentado cerca, deja su trabajo, levantándose se acerca a mí— Quiero ver.

—Huh, gracias Ebony —digo, volteando mi mapa.

Mira por encima de mi hombro. —Oh, es bastante bonito —dice.

— ¿Qué es? —grita Armelio.

—No griten en la habitación —le espeta Joanie.

—Es extraordinario —dice la Profesora a mi lado.

—Merezco la mitad del crédito —dice Quinn, trazando una flor a mi derecha. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo—. Sabes que es así.

—Sí lo tienes —le digo, tomando un respiro para mirarla. Vuelvo al mapa. Fluye a través de mí.

— ¿Es el _cerebro _de alguien? —pregunta Ebony.

La miro, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Miro el mapa. No es un cerebro, claramente; es un _mapa_; ¿acaso no ve los ríos y los caminos y los intercambios? Pero admito que _podría _verse como un cerebro, como si todos los caminos fuesen neuronas, llevando tus emociones de un sitio a otro, transformando la ciudad en vida. Un cerebro en trabajo probablemente luce como un mapa, donde cualquiera puede llegar de un lugar a otro. Es un cerebro que está bloqueado, como si estuviera muerto, los que están bajo construcción como el mío.

—Sí —le digo—. Sí, eso exactamente lo que es. Un cerebro —Y me detengo a mitad del mapa. Esto siempre ha sido un problema para mí, _terminar _las malditas cosas; siempre me quedo sin energía antes de llegar al borde de la página. Y dibujo una cabeza alrededor. Le pongo la nariz y los caminos para la boca y el cuello. Dibujo la cabeza de tal manera que el cerebro sea el centro del mapa. Pongo el ojo como una señal de tráfico, y un boulevard en la boca. Ebony sonríe por encima de mi hombro.

— ¡Es muy bonito!

—Eso es cierto —dije, mirando hacia abajo. Decido que está terminado. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Pongo mis iniciales al final de la página, _RB, _y dejo el dibujo de lado.

Eso fue fácil. Fácil y bonito y puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacer estas cosas por siempre. Durante el resto de artes y manualidades hago 5 más.

Me concentro tanto que no me doy cuenta cuando Quinn se marcha. Sólo encuentro una nota, a mi lado, decorada con una flor.

ESTOY TOMANDO UN DESCANSO DE TI. NO PUEDO ENGANCHARME MUCHO. NUESTRO SIGUIETE ENCUENTRO SERA EL MARTES, MISMA HORA Y MISMO LUGAR. NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL TIEMPO. CREO QUE ERES ADORABLE.

Doblo su nota y la pongo en mi bolsillo. Después de artes y manualidades es la cena, donde Humble me perdona por meterlo en problemas, le agradezo, después juego cartas con Armelio, quien me dijo que ahora que tenía experiencia en apuestas debía jugar en el campeonato que realizarían mañana por la noche.

— ¿Juegan con dinero de verdad? —pregunto.

—No, amigo. Jugamos con botones.

Me dirijo afuera del área durante el tiempo para fumar, básicamente sigo al grupo, a donde ellos van, yo voy, y hablo con Santana acerca de mi día. Después voy a mi cuarto con mi mapa/cerebro. Mi cama no está hecha, no te miman en el Seis Norte pero la almohada había recuperado su forma original, ninguna hendidura por mi cabeza, y cuando me recuesto, dejo escapar aire, en el silbido más silencioso que había escuchado nunca.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Muqtada.

—Un poco —Digo—. Deberías salir más del cuarto, Muqtada. Hay un mundo entero ahí afuera.

—Rezo todos los días para que algún día me recupere como tú.

—No estoy mucho mejor, hombre.

Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien como para dormir. Ningún trago necesario.

* * *

_Bueno Aquí les dejo otro Cap. ayer no tuve tiempo de subir y me disculpo, no tuve un buen día y no tenía ningún ánimo…_

_Bueno pues nos leemos mañana_


	24. SEIS NORTE, LUNES primera parte

**SEIS NORTE, LUNES**

El día siguiente es lunes y yo debería estar en la escuela.

No debería estar comiendo con Humble y escuchando sobre lo que su novia solía hacerle cada vez que pasaban un Burger King. Debería estar en la escuela.

No debería estar explicando a la amiga de Ebony en el teléfono que eso que dibujé era un mapa de un cerebro humano y teniendo el eco "Ella es muy _buena_, Marlene, es tan _buena_." Debería estar en la escuela.

No debería estar tomando mi Zoloft en fila detrás de Santana, quién está vistiendo mi camisa para su entrevista. Debería estar en la escuela.

Consigo coraje para ir a los teléfonos a las 11:00 a.m. y doy un vistazo a los mensajes.

"Oye, Rachel. Es Puck, escucha, realmente lo siento, mujer. La verdad es que, probablemente… bueno, peleé fuertemente con Marley después que me dijiste que ella estaba tomando pastillas y... creo que podría tener esa cuestión de la depresión, también. Últimamente he estado sintiéndome incapaz de levantarme de la cama a veces y estoy… tú sabes, realmente somnoliento y pierdo mi hilo de pensamientos. Así que, probablemente te llamé la otra noche así porque estaba _proyectándome_, eso es lo que Marley dice, y estoy realmente interesado en visitarte. Marley y yo estamos teniendo problemas."

Le devuelvo la llamada y dejo un mensaje. Le digo que si él se siente deprimido, debería ir a su médico general primero y conseguir la referencia para un psicofarmacólogo, y pasar por el proceso al igual que yo. Le digo que no es nada de lo que deba apenarse. Le digo que me alegra que haya llamado pero no sé si deba visitarme porque estoy ordenando mis cosas aquí y creo que me gustaría mantener aquí y el resto del mundo lo más alejados posible. Y le pregunto qué está pasando entre él y Marley, si no se han arreglado aún.

"Hola, Rachel, es el Señor Reynolds otra vez…"

Le devuelvo la llamada y dejo un mensaje de que estoy en el hospital por razones personales y que tendrá sus laboratorios cuando me encuentre bien y lista para hacerlos. Le digo que proveeré cualquier documentación de los doctores, incluyendo psicofarmacólogos, psiquiatras, psicólogos, enfermeras, directores de recreación y Presidente Armelio, que estoy siendo atendida ahora mismo en un centro donde el estrés de hacer laboratorios no es permitido. Y le digo que si quiere hablarme otra vez, puede llamar al número de aquí, y no estar alarmado si alguien responde: "El bar de Joe."

"Oye, Rachel, soy Jenna, una de las amigas de Marley, y como… bueno, esto es realmente vergonzoso, pero ¿quieres salir alguna vez? Oí sobre todo lo que has pasado, como que estás en un hospital o lo que sea, y mi ex novio era realmente insensible respecto a esas cosas, porque yo como que pasó por lo mismo. Entonces, pensé que probablemente me entenderías, y siempre pensé que eras linda (nos encontramos un par de veces) pero siempre pensé que eras tan tímida que no sería divertido salir contigo; no sabía que estabas como, _deprimida_. Y creo que es realmente valiente de tu parte admitirlo y sólo pensaba que podríamos salir."

Bueno. Le devuelvo el llamado a Jenna y le dejo un mensaje de que puedo salir con ella la otra semana probablemente.

Eso es todo. Los demás mensajes son de Ronny y Scruggs y están fumados así que los ignoro. Cuelgo el teléfono sin golpearlo en mi dedo. Muqtada está en frente mío.

—Sigo tu consejo. Salir de la habitación.

— ¡Hola, buen día! ¿Cómo estás?

Se encoje de hombros. —Estoy ben. ¿Qué hay para hacer?

—Hay montones de cosas para hacer. ¿Te gusta dibujar?

—_Eh_.

— ¿Te gusta jugar cartas?

—_Eh... _

— ¿Te gusta... escuchar música?

—Sí.

— ¡Genial! Bueno...

—Sólo música egipcia.

—Ah —Intento pensar dónde puedo encontrar música egipcia, o como se llame, cuando de pronto Solomon llega arrastrando sus sandalias.

— ¡Disculpen, estoy tratando de dormir! —nos grita. Muqtada le da una mirada y retuerce su rostro en una risa, sus anteojos levantándose sobe su nariz.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta Solomon.

— ¡Diecisiete días! —Dice Muqtada— ¡Por diecisiete días el judío no me hablará! Y ahora lo hace. Me siento honrado.

—No te estaba hablando a ti, le hablaba a él —Solomon me apunta.

— ¿Se conocen? —Pregunto.

Muqtada y Solomon estrechan sus manos. Los pantalones de Solomon cayeron un poco pero él inclina su pierna para mantenerlos en su lugar. Luego se lleva la mano atrás y se aleja dando zancadas. Muqtada se gira hacia mí: —Creo que eso es suficiente por un día. —Y vuelve a su habitación.

Sacudo la cabeza.

El teléfono suena junto a mí. Llamo a Armelio. Él se escabulle, toma el receptor, dice: "Bar de Joe" y me pasa el teléfono.

— ¿Para mí?

—Sí, amiga.

Tomo el teléfono. —Estoy buscando a Rachel Berry —una voz con autoridad dice a través de la línea.

—Ah, ella habla. ¿Quién es?

—Soy el Señor Alfred Janowitz, Rachel. Soy el director en el Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional.

—Mierda —digo y cuelgo.

El teléfono comienza a sonar nuevamente. Me quedo de pie al lado y lo ignoro, explicándole a Armelio y a todos los demás que pasan que la llamada es para mí pero no puedo responder. Ellos entienden completamente. _Es el director_. Estaba en lo correcto. He visto a este tipo antes; es el que nos recibió en aquel primer día cuando estaba volando con Puck y nos dijo que sólo lo mejor había sido aceptado y sólo lo mejor sería recompensado. Él es el que viene a las clases y nos mira mientras hacemos los exámenes y nos da chocolates como si eso lo compensara. Él es quien dice "su día escolar no debe terminar hasta las cinco en punto" y sale siempre en los periódicos como el director más sensato del área y ahora él está tras mi trasero porque sabe que estoy loco y sabe además que no he hecho mis asignaciones. No debí haber dejado nunca ese mensaje para el Sr. Reynolds. Esto es todo. Estoy siendo expulsada. Estoy fuera de la escuela. No iré nunca más a la preparatoria. Nunca iré a la universidad.

Cuando el teléfono finalmente deja de sonar, empiezo a deambular.

Tenía razón, todo el tiempo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Agregas tus pequeñas victorias aquí y piensas que podrán contar en algo? Consigues calmarte en el pensamiento de que Seis Norte es el mundo real; haces amigos, tienes una conversación concisa con una chica ¿y crees que has tenido éxito, Rachel? No, no has tenido éxito en lo más mínimo. No has ganado nada. No has demostrado nada. No has mejorado. No has hecho el trabajo. No estás ganando dinero. Estás aquí a costa del dinero del Estado, tomando las mismas píldoras que tomabas antes. Estás gastando el dinero de tus padres y de los contribuyentes. No hay realmente nada malo contigo.

Todo era una excusa, creo. Estaba bien. Tenía un promedio de 93 y estaba manteniendo mi cabeza fuera del agua. Tenía buenos amigos y una familia amorosa. Y porque necesitaba ser el centro de atención, porque necesitaba algo más, terminé aquí, regodeándome de mi misma, intentando convencer a todo el mundo a mi alrededor que tengo alguna especie de... enfermedad.

No tengo ninguna enfermedad. Sigo dando vueltas. La depresión no es ninguna enfermedad. Es un pretexto para ser una prima donna. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Mis amigos lo saben; el director lo sabe. He empezado a sudar nuevamente. Puedo sentir el Ciclo rugir en mi cerebro. No he hecho nada bien. ¿Qué he hecho, un montón de pequeñas imágenes? Eso no cuenta como algo. Estoy acabada. Mi director acaba de llamarme, le colgué y no le he devuelto la llamada. Estoy acabada. Estoy expulsada. Estoy destruida.

El hombre está de vuelta en mi estómago y me apresuro al baño, pero algo sobre mí no lo permitirá. Me encorvo sobre el inodoro gimiendo, y tosiendo en seco, pero no sale así que lavo mi boca y me meto a la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Muqtada— Nunca duermes durante el día.

—Estoy en un gran lío —digo y me quedo ahí tirada, levantándome solo para masticar el almuerzo, hasta que la Dra. Minerva llega a las tres en punto y asoma su cabeza en mi habitación.

— ¿Rachel? Estoy aquí para hablar.

Estoy realmente contenta de verla.

—Estamos de vuelta en la habitación en la que la enfermera Monica me checó. La Dra. Minerva parece muy familiarizada con la misma.

—Estoy realmente contenta de verte, también. Me alegra verte bien —dice.

—Sí, esto ha sido una montaña rusa, tengo que decir.

—Una montaña rusa emocional.

—Sí.

— ¿En qué parte de esa montaña rusa estás ahora mismo, Rachel?

—Abajo. Rumbo hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué te lleva hacia abajo?

—Recibí una llamada del director de mi escuela.

— ¿Y qué quería?

—No lo sé. Colgué el teléfono.

— ¿Qué crees que quería, Rachel?

—Expulsarme.

— ¿Y por qué él querría hacer eso?

— ¿Hola? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Porque no estoy _en la escuela_?

—Rachel, el director de tu escuela no te puede expulsar por estar en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Bueno, ya sabes todos mis otros problemas.

— ¿Qué son?

—Pasar el rato con mis amigos todo el tiempo, deprimirme, no hacer las tareas...

—Ajá. Vamos a quedarnos en eso por un momento, Rachel. No te he visto desde el viernes. ¿Puedes hablar un poco sobre cómo llegaste a estar ahí?

Empiezo a contarle. Hay mucho más que agregar ahora, sobre estar en el Seis Norte. Sobre Quinn, sobre la comida, sobre no vomitar y sobre dormir, donde estoy uno para dos.

— ¿Qué tal está comparado con el viernes, Rachel?

—Mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero la pregunta es, ¿estoy realmente mejor, o sólo me estoy dejando llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad en este ambiente falso? Quiero decir, _no _es normal aquí.

—En ninguna parte es normal, Rachel.

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué noticias ha habido desde que he entrado aquí?

—Alguien trató de envenenar el hotel Four Seasons de Manhattan con gas.

— ¡Por Dios!

—Lo sé —La Dra. Minerva sonríe. Luego se inclina—. Rachel, hay una cosa que no mencionaste que tu directora de recreación terapéutica sí. Ella mencionó que has estado haciendo arte mientras has estado aquí.

—Ah, sí, no es nada, en serio. Sólo ayer.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que la última vez dije que me gustaba dibujar mapas cuando era una niña? Es más o menos como eso.

— ¿De qué manera?

—Cuando me dieron un lápiz y papel en arte y artesanías, lo recordé, bueno, realmente no lo recordé, estaba siendo impulsada por Quinn, de hecho...

— ¿Es la chica que conociste?

—Exacto.

—De la manera en que la describes puedo ver una amistad verdadera en desarrollo.

—Oh, olvídese de una amistad. Nosotras vamos a estar saliendo totalmente, cuando salga de aquí, creo.

— ¿Crees que estás lista para eso, Rachel?

—Absolutamente.

—Está bien —Toma notas—. ¿Así que, cómo te ayudó Quinn?

—Sugirió que dibujara algo de mi infancia, y eso me hizo recordar los mapas.

—Ya veo.

—Y empecé a dibujar uno, pero entonces se acercó Ebony...

—Te llevas bien con todos ellos.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Te has considerado alguna vez a ti misma buena para hacer amigos, Rachel?

—No.

—Pero puedes hacer amigos aquí.

—Correcto. Bueno, aquí es diferente.

— ¿_Cómo _es diferente?

—Es, no sé... no hay presión.

— ¿No hay presión para hacer amigos?

—No, no hay presión para _trabajar _duro.

—Como la hay en el mundo fuera de aquí.

—Correcto.

—La enorme presión fuera de aquí. Tus Tentáculos.

—Sí.

— ¿Hay Tentáculos aquí, Rachel?

Me detengo y pienso. La forma en que se dan las cosas en el Seis Norte se ha vuelto muy clara para mí: es todo sobre mantener a las personas ocupadas y pasando el tiempo. Te despiertas e inmediatamente tienes un medidor de presión arterial en tu brazo y alguien tomándote el pulso. Luego, el desayuno. Entonces, tomas tus medicinas y hay un receso para fumar, y luego _tal vez _tengas quince minutos para ti mismo antes de que haya algún otro tipo de actividad. Eso nos lleva a almorzar lo que conlleva a más medicinas y más fumar, y más actividades, y luego de repente el día se ha acabado; es la hora de la cena y todos están intercambiado sal y posters, y entonces son las 10 p.m., receso y hora de ir a la cama.

—No, no hay ningún Tentáculo aquí —Digo—. Lo opuesto a un Tentáculo es una tarea simple, algo que es puesto ante ti y que haces sin preguntar. Eso es lo que ellos tienen aquí.

—Vale. Tus únicos tentáculos aquí son tus llamadas telefónicas, las cuales son las que te hacen estar tan deprimida ahora.

—Correcto.

La Dra. Minerva toma notas. —Ahora, hay una pregunta importante, Rachel. ¿Hay alguna _Ancla _aquí?

— ¿Eh?

—Cualquier cosa a la que aferrarte.

Pienso un poco sobre eso. Si una Ancla, es una constante, hay muchas de ellas. Está la constante Lite FM, la cual ocasionalmente bordea lo peligrosamente lo funk, que sale de la oficina de las enfermeras si Smitty o Howard está en ella. Está el horario constante: la comida yendo y viniendo, las medicinas siendo repartidos, los anuncios de Armelio. Está el constante de Armelio mismo, siempre listo para jugar a las cartas. Y Jimmy está siempre por allí diciendo, "Vendrá _por _ti."

—Las personas son Anclas —digo.

—Sin embargo, las personas no son buenas Anclas, Rachel. Ellos cambian. Las personas aquí van a cambiar. Los pacientes se van a ir. No puedes confiar en ellos.

— ¿Cuándo se irán?

—No puedo saberlo.

— ¿Qué hay del personal?

—Ellos cambian también, solo que en una escala diferente. La gente siempre va y viene.

—Quinn. Ella es hermosa e inteligente, y realmente me gusta. Ella podría ser un Ancla.

—No quieres que ninguna de tus anclas sea de alguien de quien te sientes atraída —dice la Dra. Minerva—. Las relaciones cambian incluso mucho más que las personas. Son dos personas cambiando. Son exponencialmente más volátiles. Especialmente dos adolescentes.

—Pero, Romeo y Julieta eran adolescentes —señalo.

— ¿Y qué les pasó a Romeo y Julieta?

—Oh —murmuro—. Correcto.

— ¿Y hemos ido más allá, Rachel? ¿Hemos ido más allá teniendo esos pensamientos?

—Sí —asiento.

—Porque si tienes esos pensamientos otra vez, sabes que tienes que regresar aquí.

—Lo sé. No lo haré.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es solo... Apesta querer suicidarme. Heriré a muchas personas y... apestará.

—Eso es correcto —la Dra. Minerva se inclina a través de la mesa—. Eso _apestaría_. Y no solo por las otras personas. Sino por ti.

—No es noble o lo que se—digo—. Como ese hombre Muqtada, mi compañero de cuarto, está prácticamente muerto. No hace nada. Solo permanece en cama todo el día.

—Correcto.

—Y no quiero estar nunca como él. No quiero vivir nunca de esa forma. Y si estuviera muerta, estaría básicamente viviendo de esa forma.

—Excelente, Rachel.

Se detiene. Como siempre digo, los buenos loqueros siempre saben cuándo entrar en una pausa dramática.

Golpeo con el pie. Las luces fluorescentes parpadean.

—Quiero volver a repasar tus Anclas —dice la Dra. Minerva—. ¿Puedes pensar en cualquier otra cosa que hayas encontrado aquí en la que podrías ocupar tú tiempo cuando te vayas?

Pienso. Sé que hay algo. Está en la punta de mi cerebro-lengua. Pero no sale.

—No.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Has hecho un gran progreso hoy. Solo hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer: llamar a tu director.

— ¡NO! —digo, pero ella ya está en eso, sacando su celular, que aparentemente es permitido aquí.

—Sí, me gustaría saber el número para la Secundaria Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional en Manhattan.

—No puede, no puede, _no puede _—digo, inclinándome sobre la mesa, agarrando el teléfono. Afortunadamente las persianas están cerradas así que nadie puede ver lo que está pasando; si lo hicieran probablemente me sedarían. Se levanta y camina a la puerta, apuntando hacia afuera. _¿Llamo a seguridad? _Vuelvo a sentarme.

—Sí —dice—. Tengo que hablar con el director. Estoy devolviendo una llamada de ella a uno de sus estudiantes respecto a un asunto legal y de salud. Soy su madre.

Una pausa.

—Grandioso —Acuna el teléfono—. Estoy siendo conectada.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —digo.

—No puedo creer que estés preocupada de que yo haga esto... Sí, ¿hola? Es el Señor... —me mira.

—Janowitz —gesticulo.

— ¿Janowitz?

Escucho un _ummh _de afirmación a través de la línea.

—Soy la Dra. Minerva, llamando por su estudiante Rachel Berry. Usted la llamó antes a las instalaciones del Hospital psiquiátrico Argenon, en Brooklyn. Soy la terapeuta autorizada de Rachel y estoy aquí con ella; ¿le gustaría hablar con ella?

Ella asiente. —Aquí tienes, Rachel.

Tomo el celular, que es más pequeño que el mío, más alegre. —Eh, ¿hola?

—Rachel, ¿por qué me has colgado? —Su vozarrón es ligera y gentil, casi riendo.

—Este... pensé que estaba en problemas. Pensé que estaba siendo expulsada. Usted me llamó, ya sabe, en el _hospital_.

—Rachel, te llamé porque recibí un mensaje de uno de tus profesores. Solo quería decirte que tienes pleno apoyo por parte de la escuela en todo lo que estás atravesando y que estamos más que dispuestos a permitirte repetir el semestre, o dar verano, o proveerte trabajo para dónde estás ahora, si debes perder suficientes días para garantizarlo.

—Oh.

—No juzgamos a nuestros estudiantes por estar en el _hospital_, por Dios, Rachel.

— ¿No? Pero, es como un psiquiátrico...

—Sé qué tipo de hospital es. ¿Crees que no tenemos a otros chicos en esa situación? Es un problema muy común entre jóvenes.

—Oh. Ah, gracias.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy mejor.

— ¿Sabes cuándo saldrás?

No quiero decirle que el jueves y que luego tenga que ser el viernes. O el próximo jueves. O en un año.

—Pronto —digo.

—Vale. Solo termina allí y cuando vuelvas, estaremos esperándote en el Ejecutiva Pre-Profesional.

—Gracias, Señor Janowitz —Y me imagino: yo volviendo a la escuela. Mi pequeño grupo de amigos, sólo que, ellos ni siquiera son mis amigos ya, amortiguado por esta nueva colección de chicas a las que les gusto porque estoy deprimida y profesores siendo simpáticos y el repentinamente agradable director. Es algo por lo que quiero emocionarme. Pero no puedo.

— ¿Ves, fue tan malo? —pregunta la Dr. Minerva. Y tengo que admitir que no lo fue. Pero, era un poco como que te digan que la prisión está feliz de que le hayan concedido un respiro temporal, pero que estarán _justo ahí _esperándote con los brazos abiertos para tomarte cuando regreses.

—El plan ahora es darte el alta el jueves, Rachel. Estaré aquí para hablar contigo el miércoles, ¿sí? —pregunta la Dra. Minerva. Estrecho su mano y le agradezco. Le digo lo que le digo cuando me siento realmente bien por hablarle, que es que ella sabe cómo hacer bien su trabajo. Entonces, vuelvo a mi habitación y dibujo algunos mapas del cerebro. Estoy emocionada por esta noche, por el gran torneo de cartas de Armelio.


	25. SEIS NORTE, LUNES segunda parte

**SEIS NORTE, DOMINGO**

—Así que ¿A quién de ustedes les gustan dibujaaaar? —pregunta Joanie. Ella es una sonriente mujer con demasiado maquillaje y brazaletes. Ella dirige el área de actividades, el cual es _exactamente _como mi salón de artes en la guardería. En las paredes hay pinturas donadas por pacientes con imágenes de hamburguesas, perros o gatos, y además hay carteles. LOS OBSTACULOS SON ESAS COSAS ATERRADORAS QUE APARECEN CUANDO PERDEMOS DE VISTA NUESTRAS METAS; LOS SUEÑOS SON SÓLO SUEÑOS HASTA QUE ABRES LOS OJOS Y LOS VUELVES REALIDAD; COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER HOY: 1) INHALAR 2) EXALAR. Por suerte el abecedario no estaba visible; sí llego a ver _Aa Bb _creo que repetiría el Ciclo nuevamente. Hay un cartel que verdaderamente interesante: LAS PERSONAS CON ENFERMEDADES MENTALES CONTRIBUYEN AL MUNDO. Y en la lista aparecen Abraham Lincoln, Ernest Hemingway, Wiston Churchill, Isaac Newton, Sylvia Plath, y más gente inteligente que casi eran chiflados.

Aunque, es deprimente. Quiero decir, esta sala es exactamente lo que _esperaba _de un hospital mental. Adultos como niños, pintando con sus dedos; alegres supervisores que le dicen que todo lo que hacen es _genial_. Pero ¿Acaso no era esto lo que estaba pidiendo mientras llenaba mis menús?

_Quería el preescolar, soldado, obtuvo el preescolar. _

_Yo quería la comodidad del preescolar, pero no el ambiente. _

_Tiene que aceptar las cosas buenas con sus cosas malas. Como su pequeña chica de aquí. Apuesto a que no imaginó que se encontraría con esa potra. _

_Bueno, ella no es una potra. _

Tengo el presentimiento de que _potra _significa _novia. _Miro a Quinn. Estamos tratando de decidir donde sentarnos.

_Sólo hemos hablado una vez. _

_Le gusta, chica, y si no puede verlo, no será capaz de diferenciar el rifle de un casco en esta guerra. _

_¿Qué guerra es esa? _

_La que se está dando en su cabeza. _

_Cierto, ¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo? _

_Está progresando, soldado, ¿Acaso no lo ve? _

Quinn y yo nos sentamos con Humble y la Profesora.

—Veo que ustedes dos se están conociendo —dice Humble.

—Déjame solo —dijo el profesor.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Continúa Humble— ¿Estaban en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E?

—No.

—Nada ha pasado —dice Quinn.

—Sólo nos estamos sentando juntas —replico.

—Rachel y Quinn, sentadas en el árbol... —Se levanta y lleva sus manos a las caderas, paseándose.

—Paren, ahora, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Joanie se acerca— ¿Hay algún problema, Señor Koper?

—No. ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? —Mantiene sus manos en alto y se sienta— ¿Se refiere a mí?

Joanie se mofa y anuncia: — ¡Este es un periodo libre de terapia con artes recreacionales, para todos los rezagados! —Humble me señala a mí y a Quinn, haciendo un gesto como de _Avergüéncense_— Eso significa que pueden expresar sus sentimientos dibujando lo que quieran. Es una gran oportunidad para explorar su creatividad y encontrar que les gusta hacer por ocio. ¡El ocio es _muy importante_!

Una vez que termina el anuncio, Joanie se acercó a mí: —Eres nueva. Hola, mi nombre es Joanie. Soy la directora de recreación.

—Rachel —Le doy un apretón de mano.

— ¿Quieres un lápiz y papel, Rachel?

—No. No tengo nada que hacer. No puedo dibujar.

—Claro que puedes. No tiene que ser significativo. Puede ser abstracto. ¿Quieres _crayones_?

—No —Dios, es un tan vergonzoso. Que te pregunten si quieres _crayones_.

— ¿Y qué hay de las pinturas?

—Ya lo dije, no puedo dibujar.

—Las pinturas son para pintar, no para dibujar.

—Bueno, eso tampoco lo puedo hacer.

— ¿Y marcadores?

—No.

— ¿Todos? —Joanie se gira hacia el grupo— Nuestra nueva invitada, Rachel, tiene lo que llamamos un _bloqueo artístico_. ¡Ella no sabe que dibujar!

— ¡Eso está muy mal, amiga! —Grita Armelio desde su mesa— ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?

—Armelio, nada de cartas aquí. Ahora, ¿Puede alguno darle a Rachel algo para dibujar?

— ¡Pescado! —Grita Santana— Los pescados son fáciles.

—Píldoras —dice Johnny.

—Johnny —lo reta Joanie—, nosotros no dibujamos píldoras.

—Ensalada —dice Ebony.

—Ella quiere que lo dibujes, pero seguro que no lo puede comer —Humble suelta la carcajada.

—Señor Koper. Eso es todo. Por favor abandone la habitación.

—_Ohhhh _—corean el resto de personas.

—Eso _es _—dice Ebony. Hace el gesto de la victoria—. ¡Estás _fuera_!

—Bien —Humble se pone de pie—, lo que sea. Cúlpenme. Culpen al chico que respeta totalmente a todos los demás —recoge sus cosas, que es nada, y da los primeros pasos hacia la puerta del área de actividades—. ¡Ustedes todos son una pandilla de yuppies!

Lo veo irse.

—Puedes dibujar un gato —dice el chico que le teme a la gravedad— Yo tenía uno. Murió.

—Un rodillo —dice el hombre con barba. Esas eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de él desde que lo vi camino al comedor. Aún sigue paseando por los pasillos cuando no tienes que estar metido en algún cuarto.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Robert? —Le pregunta Joanie— Eso está _muy _bien. ¿_Qué _dijiste?

Pero él no se inmuta. Permanece sin decir ninguna otra palabra. _Rodillo. _Me pregunte qué significa para él. Si tuviera algo que decir probablemente sería _sexo. _O _Cambio. _

—Puedes dibujar algo de tu infancia —dice Quinn a mi lado.

—Oh, esa es una buena. Quinn, ¿Quieres hablar un poco más alto?

Ella suspira, y se dirige al resto de la sala. —Rachel puede dibujar algo de su _infancia_.

—Eso es correcto —dice Joanie—. Rachel, ¿Te gusta alguna de las sugerencias?

Pero yo ya me había ido. Había comenzado con un rio en la parte superior de la página, y éste bajaba para encontrarse con otro. No, espera, primero tienes que dibujar caminos, porque los puentes van por encima del agua, ¿recuerdas? Autopistas primero, después ríos y después calles. Todo vuelve a mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hice esto? ¿Desde que tenía _nueve _años? ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Trazo un camino en el centro de la página y lo cruzo con otro como si fuesen spaghettis. Una rampa atravesando el parque y terminando en círculo, un lindo sitio de actividad residencial. Las cuadras están tomando forma. El mapa se comienza a ver. Mi propia ciudad.

— ¡Oh, alguien ha desbloqueado la mente de Rachel! —anuncia Joanie desde la esquina del salón. Ebony, quien se había sentado cerca, deja su trabajo, levantándose se acerca a mí— Quiero ver.

—Huh, gracias Ebony —digo, volteando mi mapa.

Mira por encima de mi hombro. —Oh, es bastante bonito —dice.

— ¿Qué es? —grita Armelio.

—No griten en la habitación —le espeta Joanie.

—Es extraordinario —dice la Profesora a mi lado.

—Merezco la mitad del crédito —dice Quinn, trazando una flor a mi derecha. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo—. Sabes que es así.

—Sí lo tienes —le digo, tomando un respiro para mirarla. Vuelvo al mapa. Fluye a través de mí.

— ¿Es el _cerebro _de alguien? —pregunta Ebony.

La miro, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Miro el mapa. No es un cerebro, claramente; es un _mapa_; ¿acaso no ve los ríos y los caminos y los intercambios? Pero admito que _podría _verse como un cerebro, como si todos los caminos fuesen neuronas, llevando tus emociones de un sitio a otro, transformando la ciudad en vida. Un cerebro en trabajo probablemente luce como un mapa, donde cualquiera puede llegar de un lugar a otro. Es un cerebro que está bloqueado, como si estuviera muerto, los que están bajo construcción como el mío.

—Sí —le digo—. Sí, eso exactamente lo que es. Un cerebro —Y me detengo a mitad del mapa. Esto siempre ha sido un problema para mí, _terminar _las malditas cosas; siempre me quedo sin energía antes de llegar al borde de la página. Y dibujo una cabeza alrededor. Le pongo la nariz y los caminos para la boca y el cuello. Dibujo la cabeza de tal manera que el cerebro sea el centro del mapa. Pongo el ojo como una señal de tráfico, y un boulevard en la boca. Ebony sonríe por encima de mi hombro.

— ¡Es muy bonito!

—Eso es cierto —dije, mirando hacia abajo. Decido que está terminado. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Pongo mis iniciales al final de la página, _RB, _y dejo el dibujo de lado.

Eso fue fácil. Fácil y bonito y puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacer estas cosas por siempre. Durante el resto de artes y manualidades hago 5 más.

Me concentro tanto que no me doy cuenta cuando Quinn se marcha. Sólo encuentro una nota, a mi lado, decorada con una flor.

ESTOY TOMANDO UN DESCANSO DE TI. NO PUEDO ENGANCHARME MUCHO. NUESTRO SIGUIETE ENCUENTRO SERA EL MARTES, MISMA HORA Y MISMO LUGAR. NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL TIEMPO. CREO QUE ERES ADORABLE.

Doblo su nota y la pongo en mi bolsillo. Después de artes y manualidades es la cena, donde Humble me perdona por meterlo en problemas, le agradezo, después juego cartas con Armelio, quien me dijo que ahora que tenía experiencia en apuestas debía jugar en el campeonato que realizarían mañana por la noche.

— ¿Juegan con dinero de verdad? —pregunto.

—No, amigo. Jugamos con botones.

Me dirijo afuera del área durante el tiempo para fumar, básicamente sigo al grupo, a donde ellos van, yo voy, y hablo con Santana acerca de mi día. Después voy a mi cuarto con mi mapa/cerebro. Mi cama no está hecha, no te miman en el Seis Norte pero la almohada había recuperado su forma original, ninguna hendidura por mi cabeza, y cuando me recuesto, dejo escapar aire, en el silbido más silencioso que había escuchado nunca.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Muqtada.

—Un poco —Digo—. Deberías salir más del cuarto, Muqtada. Hay un mundo entero ahí afuera.

—Rezo todos los días para que algún día me recupere como tú.

—No estoy mucho mejor, hombre.

Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien como para dormir. Ningún trago necesario.

* * *

_Bueno Aquí les dejo otro Cap. ayer no tuve tiempo de subir y me disculpo, no tuve un buen día y no tenía ningún ánimo…_

_Bueno pues nos leemos mañana_


	26. SEIS NORTE, MARTES primera parte

**SEIS NORTE, MARTES**

Al día siguiente, Humble no está por ahí para el desayuno. Me siento con Santana y con Johnny, recojo mi camisa, perfectamente doblada, y la pongo en el respaldar de mi silla. Bebo el primer té Swee-Touch-Nee del día y pregunto lo que hicieron con Humble.

—Oh, está feliz. Ellos fueron y le dieron algunas drogas fuertes, probablemente.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Conoces esas drogas? ¿Las píldoras?

—Claro. Soy un adolescente.

—Bueno, Humble es psicótico y deprimido —explica Santana—. Así que él se mete SSRIs, litio, Xanax...

—Vicodin —dice Johnny.

—Vicodin, Valium... es como el tipo más fuertemente medicado de aquí.

— ¿Entonces cuando se lo llevan de aquí ellos le dan todas esas cosas?

—No, eso es lo que él recibe _normalmente. _Cuando se lo llevan le ponen inyecciones, apuesto. Atavan.

—Yo recibí de eso.

— ¿Tú? Eso te noqueará de un derechazo. ¿Fue divertido?

—Estuvo bien. No quiero estar tomando cosas como esas todo el tiempo.

—Eh. Esa es la actitud correcta —dice Johnny—. Nosotros nos desviamos del camino un poco por culpa de las drogas, Santana y yo.

—Sí, no es broma —dice Santana. Sacude su cabeza, mira hacia arriba, mastica y entrelaza sus manos—. Desviados no es ni siquiera la palabra. Nosotros estábamos fuera de la faz de _este planeta_. Estábamos encerrados veinticuatro horas al día. Me perdí muchos conciertos.

—Lo siento...

—Santana, Zeppelin, lo que es lo posterior con el adicto, Nirvana... Pude haber visto a Rush, Van Halen, Motley Crue, todos. Todo esto cuando costaba diez billetes poder entrar. Y estaba demasiado basureada como para que pudiera interesarme.

— ¿Qué es basureada?

—Alguien que hace cualquier cosa, lo que sea —explica Santana—. Tú me lo das, yo lo hago. Sólo para ver qué tal es.

Diablos. Admitiré que suena un poco sexy. Veo el atractivo. Pero quizás eso es por lo que estoy aquí, para conocer tipos que alejan lo atractivo.

— ¿Tú crees que Humble hace escenas para así poder obtener drogas? —Estoy esparciendo queso crema sobre una rosquilla, justo ahora. Comencé ordenando rosquillas x2 para el desayuno; son por mucho la mejor opción.

—Ese es el tipo de cosas de las cuales simplemente no puedes especular —dice Santana.

—Oh, aquí viene tu chica.

Ella se apresura con una bandeja y se sienta en una esquina, bebe su jugo, se sumerge en su avena. Me echa un vistazo. La saludo con la mano tan levemente como puedo, así tal vez la gente piense que tengo un tic espasmódico. No la había visto desde el domingo; no sé lo que hizo todo el día de ayer. No sé cómo come si no sale de su habitación. Lo mismo con Muqtada. ¿Tal vez ordenan comida para ella? Hay muchas cosas que ignoro de este lugar.

—Eh, _es _linda —dice Johnny.

—Vamos hombre, no digas eso. Ella tiene como trece —dice Santana.

— ¿Y? _Ella _tiene como trece.

—Tengo quince.

—Bueno, déjale a _ella _decirlo, entonces —le dice Santana a Johnny—. Deja a los treceañeros para los treceañeros.

—Tengo quince —intervengo.

—Rachel, tú probablemente deberías esperar unos pocos años, porque el sexo a los trece te puede echar a perder.

— ¡Tengo quince!

—Eh, ya hacía cosas cuando tenía quince —dice Johnny.

—Sí —dice Santana—, con chicos.

_Pausa_. Si Ronny estuviese aquí, él diría en voz alta: "Pausa."

—Eh. Esta comida apesta —Johnny empuja sus waffles a un lado—. Chico —dice él—, sólo hazlo por mí. Si lo logras con ella, vuélvela loca un poquito. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Basta —Santana mira a Johnny—, tienes una hija de esa edad.

—La empataría con mi hija también. Probablemente le haría bien.

—Esperen, ¿cómo es que ustedes _saben _de esto? Sólo hablé con ella una vez y fue muy breve. Nada sucedió.

—Sí, pero viniste con ella a la actividad del centro.

—Nosotros captamos todo.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza. — ¿Qué hay para hoy?

—A las once el chico de la guitarra llega. Johnny tocará.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Eh, si así se da.

Termino mi rosquilla. Sé lo que voy a hacer hasta que llegue el chico de la guitarra: voy a hacer mapas cerebrales. Ahora tengo como una especie de público. Joanie me prestó algunos lápices de muy buena calidad y papel lustroso, ya que le ayudé con la limpieza después del torneo de cartas, así que puedo dibujar cuando yo quiera. Cuando lo hago, la gente se alinea para verme trabajando. Ebony es mi más grande fan; parece que a ella no le gusta nada más que sentarse detrás de mí y ver los mapas que rellenan las cabezas de las personas; creo que ella lo disfruta mucho más que yo. La Profesora está muy metida en ello también; ella dice que mi arte es "extraordinario" y que podría venderlo en la calle si así lo quisiera. Estoy ramificándolo en algunas variaciones: mapas en los cuerpos de las personas, mapas en animales, mapas conectando a dos personas juntas. Es algo natural y pasa el tiempo y se siente un poco más perfecto que jugar cartas.

—Voy a trabajar en mi arte —les digo a los chicos.

—Si tuviera la mitad de tu iniciativa, las cosas serían diferentes —dice Santana.

—Eh, sí; quiero ser como tú cuando crezca —dice Johnny.

Me retiro con mi bandeja.

El nombre del chico de la guitarra es Neil; tiene una barba de chivo negra y una camisa negra y unos pantalones de gamuza y luce totalmente drogado. Entra con una guitarra eléctrica estilo "vintage", no sé de marcas, pero luce como algo que los Beatles habrían tenido, y la conecta a su amplificador en una silla antes de que nosotros nos presentemos. Hay algo que yo no esperaba en la habitación, instrumentos sobre todos los asientos del círculo, y la gente corre a tomar los que quieren. Tenemos visitas hoy, estudiantes de enfermería que están aprendiendo cómo es trabajar en un hospital psiquiátrico, y ellos entran con nosotros y toman asiento y median disputas acerca de quién se queda con los tambores bongo, los congas, los dos palos que golpeas juntos, la tabla de lavar y el codiciado asiento para el teclado eléctrico.

— ¡Oigan todos! —Dice Neil— ¡Bienvenidos a la exploración musical!

Él está tocando unos acordes simples en un ritmo claveteado que creo que se supone que es reggae, y después de un rato me doy cuenta que es "I shot the sheriff". Él comienza a cantar y tiene una voz terrible, como una rana albina jamaiquina, pero nosotros repicamos lo mejor que podemos con nuestras voces y los instrumentos con los que al final nos quedamos.

Armelio golpea su silla con algunos palos y se aburre, deja la habitación.

Becca, la chica grande, pregunta si puede negociar sus bongos (los pequeños) por mis congas (los grandes), y se los cambio. Trato de tocar los _solos _que vienen después de los coros en "I shot the sheriff" y Neil reconoce que lo estoy intentando, siempre me da una oportunidad para brillar, pero no puedo lograrlos.

Quinn, directamente frente a mí, sacude las maracas y su cabello sonriendo. Ocasionalmente yo disparo un _solo _de bongo sólo para ella, pero no estoy segura de que lo note.

La estrella del show es Jimmy.

Yo no tenía idea de que los ruidos agudos que él hacía eran _cantar_. Una vez que la música comienza se adentra en la estrofa de Jimmy, golpeando contra su tabla de lavar y dejándolo todo el rato en un perforante falsete que está sorprendentemente afinado. La cosa es que él no canta "I shot the sheriff". Él canta sólo una frase:

— _¡Qué dulce es! _

No importa dónde esté la canción o qué es; Jimmy tarareará la melodía según sea necesario, y entonces, tan pronto como hay un descanso que él puede ser escuchado por encima de todo, nos recuerda: _¡Qué dulce es! _Él suena un poco como el Sr. Mojón de _South Park_. Las estudiantes de enfermería, quienes son todas indias occidentales como la Enfermera Monica, y jóvenes, al contrario de ella, lo adoran absolutamente y le brindan grandes sonrisas, lo cual incrementa su actividad. Puede que Jimmy tenga sólo un par de oraciones en su repertorio, pero él sabe qué hacer cuando unas chicas lindas le están prestando atención.

Le doy un intro. Canta de nuevo. Estoy convencido de que de alguna forma él sabe que vamos juntos.

Cuando "I shot the sheriff" termina en un crescendo de percusión que parece destinado a nunca acabar (todos quieren tocar la última nota, incluyéndome), Neil comienza con los Beatles: "I wanna hold your hand", "I feel fine". Los Beatles aparentemente son la señal para la gente para levantarse y comenzar a bailar. Becca empieza, a la izquierda de Neil. Una estudiante de enfermería la empuja, ella deja sus congas a un lado y comienza a menear su gran trasero en medio del círculo, nosotros gritamos animándole. Se pone roja y sonríe, y cuando se sienta, es el turno de Santana, se mueve como John Travolta en _Pulp Fiction_, agitando sus caderas con un ladeo lacónico, volteando sus pies más que su cuerpo.

Johnny se rehúsa a bailar, pero mueve su cabeza. Las estudiantes de enfermería bailan unas con otras y con Neil. Luego viene hacia mí. Odio bailar. Nunca he sido buena en esto y no me refiero a la forma tradicional del adolescente asustadizo: Yo realmente _no _soy buena.

Pero una estudiante de enfermería me tiende ambas manos y Quinn está al otro lado del salón.

Pongo mis bongos a un lado y trato de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo mientras lo hago. Ya sé que se supone que no piensas acerca de cómo bailar, lo cual es una expresión estúpida, _¿Canta como si nadie escuchara, baila como si nadie mirara?_, como sea. Quiero bailar como lo hizo Santana, y sé que tengo que mover mis caderas, así que me enfoco ahí y pienso _un montón. _No pienso en mis brazos. No pienso en mis piernas. No pienso en mi cabeza. Pienso en sacudir mis caderas atrás y adelante y luego hacia adentro y afuera y después en círculos, y de repente la estudiante de enfermería está detrás de mí, yo tengo mis ojos cerrados, y hay otra en frente de mí, haciendo un emparedado Rachel Berry, y yo estoy bailando como si fuera una de esas chicas de club populares con dos chicas, diablos, tengo dos chicas.

Yo le extiendo mi mano a Quinn en un ataque de confianza. Ella se levanta y vamos al centro de la pista y movemos nuestras caderas la una a la otra, nunca tocándonos, nunca hablándonos, sólo sonriendo y manteniendo nuestros ojos cerrados. De hecho pienso que ella sí está _mirándome _buscando algunos "tips", así que le digo: — ¡Mueve tus caderas!

Lo hace, sus brazos tan fuera de lugar como los míos, colgando a sus costados sin ningún movimiento sexy. ¿Dónde se supone que debes poner tus brazos cuando bailas? Es como la Pregunta Universal. Creo que se supone debes ponerlos alrededor de alguien.

Cuando es el turno de bailar de Jimmy, él se levanta, tira su tabla de lavar y le dice a Neil que pare colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. Neil para de tocar. Jimmy hace una pirueta sobre la percusión salvaje sin acompañamiento que nosotros creamos y aterriza sobre su rodilla: _— ¡Qué dulce es!_


	27. SEIS NORTE, MARTES segunda parte

**SEIS NORTE, MARTES**

Cuando ya Neil ha guardado su guitarra se acerca.

—Buen trabajo con esos solos de tambores.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. No te había visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rachel.

—Tienes buen ritmo; haces que la gente se mueva. Ah, espero que no te incomode que te pregunte pero... ¿por qué estás aquí? Pareces bastante, tú sabes, _bien_.

—Tengo depresión —digo yo—. Estuve realmente muy mal. Salgo en dos días.

—Genial, maravilloso, es estupendo escuchar eso —me asiente—. Una vez que estés fuera, ¿considerarías ser voluntaria en un lugar como este alguna vez?

— ¿Para ayudar en qué?

—Bueno, ¿tocas instrumentos?

—No.

—Probablemente podrías hacerlo. Tienes un buen sentido musical.

—Gracias. Hago arte.

— ¿Qué tipo de arte?

Lo guío de la actividad del centro pasando por la enfermería y por el teléfono, hasta mi habitación, donde Muqtada está en la cama.

—Rachel, los escuché a todos en el salón de música —dice.

—Pudiste haber venido.

Neil le sonríe: —Hola.

—Hm.

Saco mi montón de mapas cerebrales para Neil. —Yo hago esto —Le doy una brazada completa, quizás quince de los mejores por ahora. El de arriba es un dúo, un chico y una chica con un puente conectando las ciudades en sus mentes.

—Esto es _genial _—dice Neil. Los hojea—. ¿Has hecho esto por mucho tiempo?

—Eso depende —le digo— Diez años o un par de días, depende de cómo lo cuentes.

— ¿Puedo quedarme uno?

—No sé si pueda darlos de gratis.

— ¡Ja! Escucha, de verdad, aquí tienes mi tarjeta —Neil saca una simple tarjeta blanca con negro que lo identifica como un _Terapista de Guitarra_—. A donde sea que te dirijas cuando salgas de aquí, y estoy seguro que será pronto, llámame y podremos hablar acerca de ser voluntaria, y, en serio, me gustaría poder comprar unos de estos. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Tú deberías de estar en el décimo piso, ¿verdad? ¿Pero están renovando?

—Soy joven —le digo.

—Estoy complacido de que vinieras aquí a conseguir la ayuda que necesitas —dice Neil, y estrecha mi mano de la forma en que la gente aquí lo hace para recordarse a sí mismos que tú eres el paciente y ellos el doctor/voluntario/empleado. Les agradas, y de verdad desean lo mejor para ti, pero cuando estrechan tu mano sientes la distancia, esa ligera desconexión porque ellos saben que aún estás roto en algún lugar, que podrías quebrarte en cualquier momento.

Neil sale de la habitación y yo paso el resto del día dibujando y jugando cartas con Armelio. Alrededor de la una y media llamo a mamá, le cuento acerca del canto y el torneo de cartas y de cómo bailé, y ella afirma que me escucha mejor y que supo por el Dr. Shue que el jueves es un buen día y que ella y papá estarán listos para cuando tengan que venir a recogerme. Aunque son sólo unas pocas cuadras de regreso a mi casa, ellos tienen que venir a recogerme en persona.

En la tarde, mientras juego a escupir con Armelio y estoy siendo aplastada, Smitty se asoma y me dice que tengo una visita.

Sé que no es ni mamá ni papá ni Sarah; ellos vendrán mañana por última vez, cuando papá traerá _Blade II_. No es Puck o uno de sus amigos.

Es Marley.

La veo a través de la ventana en el comedor, parece que ha estado llorando o que está a punto de hacerlo, o ambas cosas. Pasa por pasillo escabulléndose tímidamente y yo me alejo de Armelio sin decir una palabra para acercarme a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó, luego de una pausa. Es una pregunta que otras personas realmente deberían hacerme a mí.

— ¿Qué crees? —Ella está usando un maquillaje luminoso que hace que sus labios brillen y sus mejillas con un suave rojo; su cabello está recogido hacia atrás para acentuar las proporciones curvadas de su cara— Estoy aquí para verte.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella vuelve la cara. —Estoy pasándolo muy mal justo ahora, Rachel ¿está bien?

—Está bien —camino junto a ella—. Vamos, el mejor lugar para hablar es por aquí.

La llevo por el pasillo con una familiaridad y confianza que parecen sorprenderla. Me imagino que ahora soy una veterana aquí. Lo cual me recuerda: no Humble todavía.

—Aquí —La siento en las sillas donde yo me senté con mis padres y Quinn—. ¿Qué pasa?

Pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Está usando un atuendo de combate un poco beige y unas botas negras; luce como un soldado recluta soviético. La luz viene desde detrás de ella y hace que su piel brille. La he visto con este atuendo antes; es uno de los particularmente más ardientes: cuando aprietas pequeños pechos en ropa de chico ellos se vuelven aún más intrigantes.

—Puck y yo rompimos —dice ella.

—No —abro bien mis ojos.

—Sí, Rachel —limpia su cara— ¿Después de esa noche cuando él llamó aquí? ¿Y tú le contaste que yo tomo Prozac?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

— _¡Yo no estoy diciendo que sea la culpa de nadie! —G_olpea sus brazos contra sus muslos y toma un profundo respiro.

La Profesora mira fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —se vuelve Marley.

—Soy Amanda —dice ella— Soy amiga de Rachel.

—Bueno, estamos tratando de tener una conversación; lo siento mucho —Marley enjuga su cabello.

—Está bien. Pero no deberías gritar. Solomon vendrá.

— ¿Quién es Solomon? —Marley se vuelve hacia mí— ¿Es peligroso?

—Nadie aquí es peligroso —le digo, y mientras se lo digo pongo mi mano sobre la de ella que está en su muslo. No estoy segura de porqué lo hago, ¿para tranquilizarla? Me imagino que es sólo por instinto, una reacción. Supongo que subconscientemente estoy pensando que es un muslo verdaderamente ardiente y que me encantaría tener mi mano ahí sin que su mano sirviera como amortiguador. Realmente nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tocar el muslo de una chica, y los beige de Marley parecen ser justamente tan seductores como los muslos son. Hasta creo que _muslo _es una palabra sexy.

—Rachel, ¿hola?

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

Mira hacia abajo a mi mano y da una pequeña sonrisa afectada. No se aparta. —Eres divertida. Estaba preguntándote si te _gusta _aquí.

—No es tan malo. Es mejor que el instituto.

—Te lo creo —Ahora su mano, su otra mano, está encima de mi mano que está sobre su muslo. Pienso en el baile del emparedado en el que estuve antes en el área de actividades. Siento cuán tibia ella es y recuerdo cómo noté eso en la fiesta, hace eones—. He estado pensando en venir a un lugar como este.

— ¿Qué? —Me aparto pero mantengo mi mano bajo la de ella—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado pensando, ya sabes, registrarme yo misma, pasar un tiempo aquí o en un lugar parecido, reajustarme, como tú.

—Marley —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Tú no puedes simplemente venir aquí porque quieras

— ¿No es lo que tú hiciste?

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —Inclina su cabeza.

—Yo... yo tuve una _emergencia médica _—explico—. Llamé a la línea directa de Suicidios y ellos me enviaron aquí.

Marley se echa para atrás. — ¿Tú llamaste a la línea directa de _Suicidios_?

Ella toma mi mano, la aprieta. — ¡Oh, Rachel!

Miro mi entrepierna. Estoy excitándome. No puedo evitarlo. Ella está tan cerca. Este rostro está tan cerca al mío y es el mismo rostro con el que me he masturbado tantas veces. Me he condicionado a mí misma a querer este rostro. La quiero. La siento sobre mí y la deseo ahora mismo con su pequeño traje del ejército Ruso. Quiero ver cómo luce sin él. Quiero ver cómo luce sin la _mitad _de él.

—Yo no lo sabía... —continúa ella— Sabía que querías matarte; nunca me di cuenta de que querías _suicidarte. _Nunca le habría contado a Puck que tú me habías llamado desde ese extraño número si hubiese sabido que era tan _serio. _

—Bueno, ¿por qué crees que la gente viene aquí? —Mi mano se retuerce nerviosamente alrededor de la de ella.

— ¿Para ponerse mejor? —pregunta.

—Sí, exactamente. Pero tienes que estar realmente mal antes de que ellos te pongan mejor _aquí. _

Marley gira su cabeza y su cabello se desliza alrededor de sus oscuros ojos. —Creí que tú te habías puesto mal por mi culpa. Y creí _yo _que podría ponerte mejor.

Ella es tan linda. La forma en que mantiene su cara, es como si siempre supiera cuáles son sus mejores ángulos. Nos sostenemos la mirada. Veo mis ojos en los suyos. Espero ansiosa, lista, impaciente, estúpida, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

No me gusta cómo luzco. A Humble tampoco le gustaría; no tengo nada de fuerza o voluntad. Pero _yo _no tengo nada de fuerza o voluntad cuando estoy con ella. No tengo elección. Haremos cualquier cosa que ella desee.

— ¿Qué hay de Puck? —pregunto.

—Te lo dije —casi suelta un suspiro— Rompí con él.

— ¿_Tú _terminaste con _él_? —Lo quiero aclarar.

—Fue mutuo. ¿Realmente importa?

— ¿Es permanente?

—Parece que sí.

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto para venir aquí y, como para que, me toques?—

Ella sacude su cabeza y frunce su labio inferior.

—He estado pensando en ti desde que hablamos por teléfono el viernes en la noche. Y ahora te conozco _mejor_. Tú me has contado todo esto acerca de ti y realmente eres... no sé... eres madura. No eres como esas personas con sus pequeños estúpidos problemas. Tú estás como, realmente _jodida _—da una risilla sofocada —De una forma buena. De la forma en que da experiencia.

—Eh —No estoy segura de que decir. No, esperen, sí sé qué decir: _Lárgate, vete, no te necesito; yo ya terminé contigo por teléfono; conocí a una chica aquí que es más genial e inteligente; _pero cuando tú tienes a una chica verdaderamente preciosa en frente de ti y ella está mordiendo su labio y hablando bajo y sonriendo, y tú estás excitadz- ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Eh... uh... bueno... —Estoy de regreso al tartamudeo. Tal vez fue Marley quien me hizo tartamuda. También estoy sudando.

— ¿Quieres mostrarme tu habitación? —pregunta ella.

Es una mala idea. Es una mala idea, tan mala como saltearse las comidas o permanecer despierta en tu cama por la mañana o dejar de tomar tu Zoloft, pero no hay esperanza para mí ahora. Cedo el control a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, la cual de hecho está _apuntando _hacia mi habitación, y guío a Marley hasta allá.

* * *

_Bueno aquí están los Caps. que les prometí ahora no se asta cuando vaya a poder actualizar espero que pronto…_

_Bueno pues les deseo unas felices vacaciones y navidades… que se la pasen súper bien…_


	28. SEIS NORTE, MARTES tercera parte

**SEIS NORTE, MARTES**

Muqtada no está en la habitación. No lo puedo creer, es como la primera vez desde que estoy aquí. Miro sus sábanas arrugadas y trato de darles una forma humana, pero no hay suficiente volumen como para tomarlo por él. Miro en el baño, nada.

— ¿Tienes un compañero de cuarto? —pregunta Marley.

—Sí, eh, él usualmente está aquí...

—Ewwww... —Ella agita su mano frente a su nariz— _Apesta _a algo.

—El compañero de cuarto es egipcio; no creo que use desodorante.

—Yo _tampoco_.

Hago como si ordenara mis cosas cerca de mi cama, pero en realidad sólo estoy tomando mis mapas cerebrales y hojeándolos.

— ¿No tienes TV?

—No.

— ¿Y lees aquí?

—Me gusta leer afuera en el pasillo con otras personas. Mi hermana me dio una revista "_Star", _pero las enfermeras se la llevaron para leerla ellas mismas.

Camina hacia mí, mirando hacia arriba sin hacer nada e inocente.

— ¿Te sientes sola aquí?

—De hecho, no —le digo. Quito el cabello que está pegado a mi frente. Realmente estoy sudando ahora—. Es muy social aquí. Hice amigos.

— ¿Quiénes?

—La señorita con la que estabas hablando afuera.

— ¿Ella? Es tan grosera. Ella se entrometió completamente en nuestra conversación.

—Ella cree que alguien fumigó su apartamento con insecticida, Marley. Es paranoica.

— ¿De verdad? Qué locura. Es realmente una locura.

—No lo sé. Ella podría tener razón —Marley está a unos pocos pasos de mí justo ahora. Sus hombros están inclinados hacia mí. Podría levantarla y tirarla sobre mi cama sin hacer justo como Puck lo ha hecho por los últimos dos años. Lo que hablamos es sólo una fachada—. Ella es una profesora de universidad. Podría haber algo ahí.

—Rachel... —está justo en frente de mí ahora— ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamaste? —Toca mi frente— ¡Oh, estás sudando!

—Sí, hago eso. Cuando estoy nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien? _Realmente _estás sudando.

—Estoy bien —Me lo saco.

—De verdad, Rachel, es grave —Frunce el entrecejo, luego regresa a donde estaba—. Cuando me llamaste, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste qué haría si llegabas y me agarrabas y me besabas?

—Sí —Mi estómago está apretado. La mujer está ahí debajo tirando de la cuerda. Creí que lo había vencido. He estado comiendo tan bien.

—Yo te _dejaría _hacerlo —dice ella—. Sabes que lo haría.

Ahora ella tiene sus lustrosos y brillantes labios vueltos hacia mí, y siento su sorprendente dicotomía pasando. Es casi como antes de que viniera aquí, cuando estaba en la cama de mi mamá, cuando mi cerebro quería morir pero mi corazón quería vivir. Ahora, bastante literalmente, todo mi estómago quiere correr al baño para vomitar, hablar con Armelio o Santana o Smitty, patear a Marley, prepararme para mi segunda cita con Quinn. Pero la mitad inferior ha sido negada por mucho tiempo. Ha estado lista para esto por dos años y sabe bien lo que quiere. Dice que la verdadera causa de todos mis problemas es que yo no le he satisfecho.

Y estos no son unos labios cualquiera, tampoco, que me son presentados para rectificar mi falta de juego. Estos son labios a los que he tenido acceso por años en mi mente. Les he hecho cosas terribles, horribles a estos labios en la privacidad de mi baño. Tan violados. Tienes que probarlo alguna vez.

Me inclino y agarro a Marley y la empujo sobre la cama de Muqtada.

Esa no era mi intención; quería rodearla y ponerla sobre _mi _cama, pero sucedió que ella estaba en frente de mí y no pude cambiar las instrucciones en los agarres. La cubro con mi cuerpo delgado y beso su labio superior primero, envolviéndolo con mis labios, luego el labio inferior, después trato de hacerlo con ambos labios al mismo tiempo, sólo que no funciona realmente, es como tratar de arrancar los labios de su cabeza, y ella ríe, lo cual me da su hermosa sonrisa para besarla, los dientes blancos y duros, no me importa, y luego uso mi lengua de la forma que he visto en las películas y pongo mis manos sobre su traje de soldado y siento lo que no tengo y he querido por años presionándome, firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo. _Dos _de ellos.

—_Mmmmm _—hace Marley, poniendo sus pequeñas manos detrás de mi cabeza. Ella siente mi cabello; yo me retuerzo contra ella. No puedo creer lo bien que se siente. ¿Esto es tan bueno como se siente? ¿Por qué diablos me deprimí?

Recuerdo lo que dijo Puck acerca de que el interior de la mejilla de una chica se siente como otro lugar y yo lamo el interior de ellas. Ella tiembla; le gusta; es como Puck dijo: _A ella le gusta el sexo_; su lengua se vuelve un dardo nervioso chasqueando dentro y fuera de mi boca. Siento el aro, una pequeña burbuja metálica, algo para agregar textura, extraño y sucio. Olvídenlo. Vamos a hacerlo. Alcanzo los botones de su traje. Mis ojos están cerrados, porque si los abro creo que podría excitarme demasiado y arruinar mis pantalones, y mamá no me trajo otros.

Maldición, el botón que estoy agarrando está a la mitad. Uno arriba. No. Ese no es. Uno más.

—Dios —Se aparta—. Siempre he querido tener sexo en un hospital.

— ¿Qué? —Miro su barbilla. Aún estoy sobre ella en la cama de Muqtada, mis piernas pegadas afuera, casi golpeando mi cama.

—Esto estaba totalmente en mi lista —Mira hacia abajo—. Puck y yo nunca hicimos algo así.

Eso es un golpe para todo mi cuerpo: la parte inferior que deseaba esto y la parte superior que me advertía de ello. No puedo pensar qué decir: _¿Por favor no me compares con Puck? ¿Cuál lista? _Así que digo: —Uh... um...

— _¡Sexo! _—Escucho desde la puerta.

Es Muqtada.

— ¡Sexo! ¡Sexo en mi cama! ¡Las _niñas _tienen sexo en mi cama! —Corre hacia nosotros; salto de encima de Marley y levanto mis manos, pensando que él va a _golpearme, _pero me agarra y me pega muy cerca de su cuadrado y oloroso cuerpo y me lleva como una viga a la esquina de la habitación.

—Um, Muqtada...

—Rachel, ¿quién es _ese_? —grita Marley.

— ¡Yo vivo aquí! ¡Tú chica terrible corrompes a mi amiga! —Muqtada me pone abajo, se voltea y permanece con sus brazos cruzados hacia Marley, cuidándome— ¡Tú vete! —Apunta a la puerta abierta.

— ¡¿No hay _puerta_?! —Marley la mira atentamente. En algún tipo de tiempo de chica increíble, ella se incorporó, arregló su traje y recogió su bolso que estaba junto a la almohada de Muqtada. Está señalándome con él.

—Hay una puerta, sí —le digo, de puntillas para hablar por encima del hombro de Muqtada— Nosotros simplemente no la cerramos...

— ¡No le hables! —Muqtada se voltea y agita su dedo hacia mí — ¡Ella trata de tener sexo en mi cama!

—No era sólo yo, ¿está bien? —Marley inclina su cara hacia él. Él se voltea otra vez— En caso de que no lo notaras, Rachel estaba sobre mí. Y no íbamos a tener sexo.

—La mujer es tentación. Mi esposa me dejó. Lo sé.

—Rachel, me voy de aquí.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —Le respondo desde la espalda de Muqtada— Ah... —Intento y pienso cómo resumirlo— Me gusta hacerlo contigo... pero en realidad no me gustas como persona...

—Sí, lo mismo digo —dice Marley.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Es Smitty. Él oscurece la puerta— Muqtada, ¿qué estás haciendo? Y discúlpeme, ¿joven dama?

—Ya me iba —dice Marley.

—Tú eres la visita de Rachel, ¿verdad?

—No más.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nada —dice Muqtada—. Todo bien —Se hace a un lado, se voltea y me da a través de sus lentes lo que creo que él piensa que es un guiño.

—Sí, absolutamente —Le capto—. Muqtada acaba de entrar y se sorprendió de ver a dos personas en la habitación.

—Bueno, él debería de estarlo —dice Smitty—, porque se supone que no puedes recibir visitas en tu habitación. No permitas que esto vuelva a pasar, ¿está bien?

—No hay problema.

—Sí, porque tú no volverás a _verme _otra vez —dice Marley, y Smitty le lanza una mirada dudosa mientras ella se aleja de él, pisando fuerte por el pasillo, golpeando sus zapatos con cada paso. Se encoge de hombros hacia nosotros.

—Está bien —dice a sus espaldas—. Firme su hora de salida, señorita.

—Rachel, ¿qué tipo de chica va a aguantar con esta... mierda? —Marley se voltea, extiende sus brazos y señala al pasillo como si éste le perteneciera mientras retrocede.

— ¡Silencio, Dumba! —grita el Presidente Armelio desde algún lugar. Ella se vuelve otra vez y no mira más atrás.

—Eh —dice Smitty—. Preciosa chica. ¿Todo bien, chicos?

Asentimos con nuestras cabezas como niños de jardín. —Sí.

—No dejes que algo así vuelva a pasar, Rachel.

—No lo haré.

—De lo contrario estarás aquí por mucho tiempo —Smitty se va de la puerta; Muqtada espera unos momentos y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

—Rachel, siento mucho tener creencias muy fuertes acerca del sexo.

—No, yo entiendo. Hiciste algo bueno.

— ¿No estás en problemas, verdad?

—No, estoy bien. Lo manejaste muy bien, hombre —Extiendo mi mano para obtener una palmada de él, pero él lo interpreta como un intento de apretón de manos, así que tomo la iniciativa y lo convierto en un abrazo, uno muy oloroso. Sus lentes pegados contra mí.

—Estoy fuera tratando de conseguir música egipcia en el hospital —dice—. Tú me das una idea. Pero ellos no tienen ninguna. Ahora descanso —Y se sube a su cama, reordena su sábana, se envuelve en posición fetal y mira fijamente a través de mí.

Miro hacia la puerta. Justo ahí con sus brillantes ojos verdes muy abiertos, está Quinn.

Me apresuro para hablarle, pero ella se escabulle a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Corro hasta allá y toco la puerta, pero no hay respuesta, y cuando Smitty pasa por donde estoy, echando un vistazo, tengo que parar de tocar.

Reviso el reloj del pasillo y suspiro. Son las cinco. Dos horas hasta nuestra segunda cita.

* * *

—Sólo tengo un par de preguntas para ti —dice Quinn, subiendo rápido a las siete en punto mientras yo me siento en la silla que he comenzado a llamar mi silla de conferencias, ya que me reúno con mucha gente aquí. Me pregunto qué más ha sucedido en esta silla, personas probablemente han orinado sobre ella, la han azotado, han golpeado sus cabezas contra ella y se han retorcido alrededor de ella chorreando algarabía. Eso me reconforta. Se siente como una silla con historia.

No pensé que Quinn fuera a venir, así que casi no vengo, pero después decidí que no quería nada de arrepentimientos. He terminado con eso; las lamentaciones son un pretexto para gente que ha fallado. Cuando salga al mundo, desde ahora, si empiezo a lamentarme de algo, me voy a recordar a mí misma que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho, no cambiará el hecho de que estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico. Esto, justo ahora, es el más grande arrepentimiento que pude haber tenido. Y no es tan malo.

Quinn parece estar esperando un comentario de mi parte. Pero yo estoy maravillada por cómo luce. Ropa nueva: un par de pantalones vaqueros ajustados con un corte peligrosamente bajo y una franja de ropa interior blanca sobresaliendo por encima de ellos. La ropa interior parece como si tuviera estrellas rosadas, ¿la ropa interior de las chicas de verdad tiene estrellas rosadas?, y yo casi la miro fijamente, antes de que mis ojos sean atraídos por la suave curva de su estómago a su camiseta, la cual la envuelve por algún tipo de fuerza femenina mística, leyendo ODIO A LOS MENTIROSOS.

¿Cómo de repente las chicas vienen a mí vestidas todas ardientes?

Arriba de la camiseta está su cara, bordeada por cabello rubio echado hacia atrás y destacada por sus cortes.

—Eh... ¿Por qué usas esa camiseta? —Pregunto— ¿Es un mensaje para mí?

—No. Yo odio a los mentiroso_s_, no a ti. Y esta es la razón del porqué: ellos son muy arrogantes. ¿Por qué son así? —Permanece con sus manos sobre sus labios.

—Bueno... —Pienso— ¿Quieres una respuesta real y honesta? —Mi cerebro está trabajando mejor que antes. Tiene dentro rosquillas y sopa y azúcar y pollo. Está disparando casi como solía hacer.

—No, Rachel, quiero una gran, tonta y falsa respuesta —Quinn rueda sus ojos. Creo que sus pechos ruedan sincronizados junto con ellos. Los pechos de las chicas son sorprendentes.

— ¡Espera, tú aún no has hecho una pregunta! —Sonrío con satisfacción— Un punto para ti.

—No estamos jugando un juego, Rachel. Íbamos a hacerlo, pero estoy demasiado loca.

—Está bien, bueno, maldición... —Comienzo— ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Del porqué algunas personas son tan arrogantes.

—Cierto. Bueno, tú sabes, venimos al mundo viendo que sólo somos un poco... Tendemos a obtener las cosas un poco más fácilmente. Y tendemos a asumir por eso que el mundo fue construido para nosotros, y que somos, tú sabes, la culminación de todo lo que vino antes de nosotros. Y después se nos dice que tener un poco de esta actitud es tener _bolas_, y que tener _bolas _es bueno, y creo que lo retomamos como desde ahí.

—Vaya, eres honesta —dice ella, sentándose—. Una imbécil honesta —_¡Sí! ¡Ella se sentó!_— ¿Quién diablos era esa chica?

—Una chica que conozco.

—Es bonita —(Es increíble cómo las chicas pueden decir esto y convertirlo en el insulto más fulminante) — ¿Ella es tu novia?

—No. Yo no tengo novia. Nunca he tenido novia.

— ¿Así que ella era solamente una chica con la que estabas teniendo sexo en tu habitación?

—Tú lo viste, eh.

—Vi todo: desde aquí afuera hasta la cama de tu compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Qué, estabas _siguiéndome_?

— ¿No puedo?

—Bueno, no...

— ¿No te _gusta_? —Ella se apoya— ¿No te gusta la pobre nenita —ella pone una voz de Little Bo-Peep, encrespando su cabello— siguiendo a la gran, mujer Rachel alrededor de la sala?

—No es una sala, es un hospital psiquiátrico —_Pero sí, sí me gusta que me sigas; sí, eso es increíble_—. No puedo creer que no lo notara... —Pienso en los destellos de tiempo con Marley, si alguna vez miré hacia el pasillo o revisé detrás de mí.

—Estabas muy emocionada; he ahí el porqué.

—Bueno. ¿Quieres saber quién era ella?

—No. Ya perdí el interés.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— _¡No! _¡Dímelo!

—Está bien, está bien, ella era la chica que conozco hace tiempo y vino aquí...

— ¿Sólo abrumada de lujuria por ti?

—Sí, seguro, exactamente; vino abrumada de lujuria y yo tomé ventaja de ello —Chasqueo mi mano— No, lo que realmente pasó es que ella vino aquí sola y confundida, creo, y pensó que pertenecía a un lugar como este...

—Fue muy divertido cuando tu compañero de cuarto los descubrió. Eso hizo que la cosa valiera un poco la pena.

—Me complace que pienses así.

—Tú nunca serás una buena tramposa. Vas a ser una de esas chicas que son atrapadas en el primer intento.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

—Tú _ni siquiera _cerraste la puerta. ¿Cómo conociste a la chica?

—Ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos trece.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince.

—Yo también.

La miro de nuevo. Hay algo acerca de las personas de tu misma edad. Es como si hubiesen sido entubados en el mismo embarque. De mantenerse juntos. Porque muy en el fondo yo creo que mi año fue un año especial: me produjo a mí.

— ¿Así que te metías con la novia de tu mejor amigo?

—No, ellos rompieron.

— ¿Cuándo?—

—Hace unos días.

— ¡Ella se mueve _rápido_!

—Supongo —Pienso en voz alta—, ella sólo es una de esas chicas que realmente _nunca _han tenido un novio.

—A veces les llamamos putas a esas chicas. ¿Crees que tenía novio cuando tenía ocho?

—Ew.

—Tal vez ella se estaba dejando...

— _¡Para! _¡Para! No quiero escuchar eso.

—Eso pasa —Quinn me mira.

Sacudo la cabeza, y me quedo en pausa y lo dejo pasar. Eso sí pasa.

—Um... ¿cómo estás _tú_? —Pregunto.

—Crees que eres muy inteligente, ¿no?

Río. —_No. _Esa es una de las razones por las cuales vine aquí, de hecho. Debes pensar que soy tonta.

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso? Estás en un instituto brillante.

—No lo estaba haciendo bien allí.

— ¿Qué estabas sacando?

—Noventa y tres.

—Oh —Quinn sacude su cabeza.

—Sí —Cruzo mis brazos— Pienso que _tú eres _realmente brillante. _Tú _probablemente sacas buenas notas.

—No realmente —Pone su barbilla en la palma de sus manos como alguien en una pintura—. No eres muy buena dando cumplidos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Soy _brillante_! Por favor.

— ¡Eres atractiva también! —Le digo— ¿Eso funciona? ¡Eres atractiva! ¿Ya dije eso? Lo dije el otro día, ¿verdad?

— ¿Atractiva? Rachel, los bienes raíces son atractivos. Las casas.

—Lo siento, eres hermosa. ¿Qué hay de eso? —No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo. Ambas estaremos fuera de aquí en dos días; es por eso que lo estoy diciendo. Nada de arrepentimientos.

—Hermosa está _bien_. Hay mejores.

—Está bien, está bien, genial —Hago crujir mi cuello.

—_Ewww. _

— ¿Qué?

—No hagas eso. Especialmente cuando estés a punto de hacerme un cumplido.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Cuáles palabras son mejores que hermosa?

Ella usa un acento sureño: —Preciosa.

—Bueno, bueno, eres preciosa

—Eso suena terrible. Hazlo como yo: preciosa.

Lo hago.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes usar un acento sureño? Oh por Dios, ¿por lo menos eres de América?

— ¡Dame un respiro! ¡Yo soy de _aquí! _

— ¿De Brooklyn?

—Sí.

— ¿Este vecindario?

—Sí

—Yo tengo amigos aquí.

—Deberíamos reunirnos alguna vez.

—Eres terrible. Intenta otros cumplidos.

—Está bien —Busco muy en el fondo. No se me ocurre nada—. Eh...

— ¿No te sabes más?

—No soy buena con las palabras.

—Ves, eso es por lo que los nerds de las matemáticas no tienen chicas.

— ¿Quién dice que soy una nerd de las matemáticas? Te dije que mis notas apestan.

—Podrías ser una de esas nerds que no son _listas_. Esas son las peores.

—Escucha —la detengo— Realmente estoy contena de que estés aquí hablando conmigo, y me he encontrado con mucha gente aquí.

—Oh-oh —dice ella— ¿Esta es la parte donde te pones seria?

—Sí —le digo. Y cuando lo digo, la forma en que lo digo, veo que ella entiende que soy seria acerca de ser seria. Puedo ser seria ahora. He pasado por una porquería seria y puedo ser seria como una persona adulta.

—Me gustas mucho —comienzo. Nada de arrepentimientos— Porque eres divertida y brillante y porque parece que te gusto. Sé que no es una buena razón, pero no puedo evitarlo; si le gusto a una chica tiendo a que me guste también.

Ella no dice nada. Inclino mi cabeza hacia ella. —Eh, ¿quieres decir algo?

—No. ¡No! Está bien. Continúa.

—Bueno, está bien, he estado pensando acerca de cómo plantear esto. Me gustas por todas estas cosas, pero también por los cortes en tu cara.

—Oh no, ¿eres una fetichista?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres como una fetichista de la sangre? Había uno aquí antes. Él quería convertirme como en su Reina de la Noche o algo así.

— ¡No! No es nada de eso. Es como esto: cuando la gente tiene problemas, tú sabes... Vengo aquí y veo que gente de todos lados tiene problemas. Me refiero a que la gente de la que me he hecho amigo son más o menos un puñado de personas con vida baja, viejos drogadictos, personas que no pueden mantener sus trabajos; pero después de pocos días, alguien nuevo llega y luce como si acabara de salir de una reunión de negocios.

Quinn asiente. Ella también lo ha visto: el chico desaliñado bastante joven que entró hoy con una pila de libros como si esto fuera un retiro de lectura. El chico que entró ayer con un traje y me dijo de la forma más práctica que él escuchaba voces y que eran un gran dolor en el trasero; ellas no decían nada que asustara, pero siempre decían las cosas más estúpidas mientras él estaba en el juicio.

—Y no sólo aquí: por todos lados. Mis amigos ahora me llaman: ésta está deprimida, aquella está deprimida. Veo lo que los médicos distribuyen, y hay estudios que muestran que el 5% de los americanos sufre de alguna enfermedad mental, y que el suicidio es el asesino número dos entre los adolescentes y toda esa mierda... Me refiero a que _todos _están arruinados.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Nosotras _llevamos _nuestros problemas de forma diferente. Por ejemplo, yo no hablaba y dejé de comer y vomitaba todo el tiempo...

— ¿Vomitabas?

—Sí. Malo. Y dejé de dormir. Y cuando comencé a hacer eso, mis padres lo notaron y mis amigos también, o algo así, ellos se burlaban un poco de mí, pero yo podía ir por el mundo sin realmente dejar lo que estaba mal. Hasta que vine aquí. Ahora es como: algo está mal. O estaba mal, porque se siente como si ya estuviera mejor.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Tú estás por ahí con tus problemas —digo— Los pones en tu cara.

Ella se detiene, pone su mano en su cabello.

—Corté mi cara porque muchos, demasiada gente _quería _algo de mí —trata de explicar—. Había mucha presión, la había...

— ¿Algo con lo cual vivir?

—Exactamente.

— ¿Las personas te dijeron que eras ardiente y luego de repente te trataban diferente?

—Correcto.

— ¿Cómo?

Ella suspira. —Tienes que ser la mojigata o la puta, y si te levantas a uno, los otros te odian por ello, y no puedes _confiar _en nadie nunca más, porque con todos es lo mismo, y ves que nunca puedes volver a cómo eran las cosas antes...

Cambia su cara a una de esas caras que son como si riera o llora-ra, ambas usan muchos de los mismos músculos, y se inclina.

—Y yo no quería ser parte de eso —dice ella— No quería ser parte de ese mundo.

La tomo inclinándola hacia mí, siento por primera vez el suave hoyuelo de su cuerpo. —Yo tampoco.

Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y nos sostenemos la una a la otra como desde nuestras sillas, como una casa construida sobre ellas, y no muevo mis manos y tampoco ella lo hace.

—No quería jugar el juego inteligente —le digo—. Y tú no querías jugar el juego bonito.

—El juego bonito es peor —ella suspira—. Nadie quiere _usarte _por ser inteligente.

— ¿La gente quiso usarte?

—Alguien. Alguien que no debía.

Me detengo.

—Lo siento.

—No fuiste tú.

— ¿No debería tocarte?

—No, no, tú no hiciste nada. Está bien. Pero... sí. Pasó. Y yo mentí antes.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

—No importa qué tipo de cirugía tengo. Lo hice con la mitad de una tijera, Rachel. Va a dejar cicatrices. Tendré cicatrices por el resto de mi vida. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería escaparme del mundo un poco después de este... este _asunto_... y ahora nunca seré capaz de tener un trabajo o lo que sea. ¿Qué van a decir cuando yo llegue a una entrevista de trabajo luciendo como... —Sorbe por la nariz, se ríe entre dientes y los mocos se le salen— ...como un Klingon.

—Hay lugares en California donde hablan Klingon. Puedes conseguir un trabajo allí.

—Basta.

Aún seguimos abrazadas. No quiero mirar arriba. Mantengo los ojos cerrados. —Hay leyes contra la discriminación también. No pueden no contratarte si estás calificada.

—Pero ahora luzco como un _monstruo_.

—Te lo dije, Quinn —le digo al oído— _Todos _tienen problemas. Algunos sólo esconden su mierda mejor que otros. Pero la gente no va a mirarte y correr. Ellos van a mirarte y van a pensar que pueden hablarte y que tú comprenderás, y que eres valiente y fuerte. Y lo eres. Eres valiente y fuerte.

—Lo estás haciendo mejor con los cumplidos.

—No. Yo soy nada. Apenas puedo retener la comida.

—Sí, estás cadavérica —Ríe— Necesitamos engordarte.

—Lo sé.

—Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

—Eres simple y honesta, Quinn; eso es lo que tú eres —Las palabras vienen a mi cabeza como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí— Y en África tus cicatrices serían muy valoradas.

Ella sorbe otra vez. —No quería verte con la otra chica.

—Lo sé.

—Yo te gusto más, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

Me aparto de ella, tal vez sea la primera vez en mi vida que deshago un abrazo, porque un nivel de contacto visual es requerido.

—Te debo mucho más que a ella. Tú realmente abres mis ojos a algo —Mis ojos han estado tanto tiempo cerrados sobre el hombro de Quinn que el pasillo es cegador. Pero cuando reajusto la vista veo a la Profesora, mirándonos desde su puerta, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con una mano y su hombro con la otra.

—Quería mostrarte esto —Alcanzo debajo de mi silla para recoger algo para nuestra reunión, lo tenía ahí abajo como una carta de triunfo. No pensé que la cita iría así; creí que Quinn estaría gritándome y que tendría que hacer algo drástico. Pero ahora puedo hacer algo drástico y será como la cereza del pastel.

Saco mi mapa cerebral de la pareja y se lo muestro.

— ¡Es hermoso!

—Es una chica y una chica, ¿ves? No dibujé nada de cabello, pero puedes ver como una tiene perfil femenino y la otro es un poco masculino —Ellas están acostadas, no una encima de la otra, sino lado a lado, flotando en el espacio. Tienen esbozados piernas y brazos a sus lados, pero ese es el punto total de mis mapas cerebrales, no necesitas pasar mucho tiempo en las piernas o en los brazos. Lo que realmente tienen son cerebros, llenos y completos de puentes girando e intersecciones y plazas y parques. Son los más elaborados que he hecho hasta ahora: vías divididas, callejones, túneles, plazas de peaje y círculos de tráfico. El papel es de 14"x17" y tuve suficiente espacio para hacer los mapas _enormes; _la clave es que tu ojo sea atraído por (porque ahora entiendo, de algún modo, que así es cómo el arte funciona) un altísimo puente entre las dos cabezas, más largo que el Verrazano, incluso, con bobinas de rampas como listones mezclados en cada extremo.

—Podría ser mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora —le digo.

Lo mira por todas partes; veo el rojo en sus ojos, desvaneciéndose.

No hay ninguna racha de lágrimas. De hecho aún no he visto rachas de lágrimas en nadie. Sus lágrimas caen directo en mi camisa; son frías y ahora se rozan por sobre mi hombro.

—Tú fuiste la única que sugirió que hago cosas de mi infancia —continúo—. Solía hacer estos cuando era chica, y olvidé cuán divertidos eran.

—Apuesto que nunca los hiciste como este.

—No, bueno, este es más fácil, porque no tengo que terminar los mapas.

—Es hermoso.

—Gracias por hacer que lo comenzara. Te debo mucho.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo quedármelo? —Me mira.

—Todavía no. Tengo que arreglarlo —Me levanto, estiro mi espalda y me encojo de hombros hacia ella.

_Hágalo, soldado. _

_¡Sí, Señor! _

—Pero, eh, me pregunto si me podrías dar tu número de teléfono, así puedo llamarte cuando ya estemos fuera de aquí.

Ella sonríe y sus cortes perfilan su cara como un bigote de gato. —Astuta.

—Soy una chica —le digo.

- Pero yo odio a las personas —dice.

—Pero yo soy una chica diferente —le digo.

—Quizás un poco —dice.

* * *

**_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios jjj, pero en verdad siento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar lo que pasa es que no tengo internet y se me complico aparte de que estuve algo ocupada y liada pero ya aquí está el cap. espero y que la espera haya valido la pena…_**

**_Espero que algunos todavía sigan en interés con la historia… en verdad les pido una gran disculpa…_**

**_También les aviso que ya solo quedan 4 capítulos más el epilogo…_**

**_La próxima actualización será yo creo que en dos semanas y si puedo en una pero lo más probable es que sea dentro de dos…_**

**_Bueno pues hasta la próxima y los que aun estén de vacaciones disfrútenlas_**


End file.
